When the Past Needs You
by Madame Wolf
Summary: Written before OotP AU. Ginny is sent back in time and adopts a new name, a new life, a new destiny. ALSO GIVE ME A BREAK, PLZ!
1. The one where Ginny is forced back in ti...

**Disclaimer**: Ok folks, pretty simple. JKR owns most of the stuff here. I only own the plot.

**Author's Note**: This is sort of important people. I came up with the idea when I watched the movie Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Red hair, is totally in love with Harry who is like his father a helluva lot...let's make a complex plot out of it! Just so you can work with my dates and stuff, according to Nearly Headless Nick's Death Day, the 31st of October, 1492, and his 500th celebration in book 2, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone is set in 1991. I wanted to make Lily and James Potter 20 when they had Harry (I'm probably a year off). I hope that explains it. Don't get discouraged by my ramblings. Please read and review!

When the Past Needs You

_The one where Ginny gets forced back in time_

Ginny Weasley nearly collapsed with the weight of all her extra books. Why had she asked Hermione for help with her timetable? It was bad enough that her schoolwork was growing harder and harder, but to add the time traveling...she felt worn out. The small little health problems that had been bugging her were getting worse. A simple cold could land her in bed for days.

That was the trouble in trying to outdo everyone else in her family. Charlie and Bill were like idols to her, they had worked hard and played hard. Now they had great jobs that they loved. If she could struggle a little harder with all her subjects, maybe she could be like them.

Fred and George were exceptionally busy with their store. Everyone at Hogwarts knew who "The Weasley Twins" were. Most of them had sat on one or more of their patented Flatulence Pads. She was grateful for their antidote they gave out to their inner circle. Prankster wannabes constantly placed them on chairs so the victim was plagued with flatulence all day.

Ron was...well...Ron. He had Harry's reflected glory and even had a little in his own right. Her brother was able to take risks. All of them were. All she ever did was write in an evil diary and almost killed all the Muggle-born in the school. What kind of glory was that? It was more like a stupid mistake that made her into a child in everyone's eyes.

She looked at the time turner. How could such a little thing do so much? The Time-Turner she owned was a new model. It took her back years as well because of the slight glitch in the makings of the other ones. Whenever you tried to go back past a New Year, it wouldn't let you, even if it was New Years Day. Ginny let it fall back against her skin.

Stretching her back, she set off towards the Muggle Studies room. As if she needed to know about plugs! She knew more than she ever wanted to about the things, her father had a collection after all.

  
  
  
Her eyes lingered on Harry. Her heart clenched. He was gorgeous, his head bent over a piece of parchment held down with goblets. Her pitiful yearnings were depressing. Ginny scoffed down some of the pasta and got to finishing the homework from Care of Magical Creatures. She felt Hermione's eyes on the back of her neck.

'Yes, Hermione?' Her voice conveyed how distracted she was.

'You should take it easy, Ginny.' Hermione frowned. 'I almost had a nervous breakdown when I used the time turner as much as you do now. I admit, you've lasted longer than I did, but be careful.'

Ginny raised her green eyes to Hermione's brown ones. 'I will, Hermione.' Turning back to her work, her elbow knocked a goblet of pumpkin juice over. The orange stain spread all over her parchment. Her muttered curse made both Ron and Harry look up.

'Gin, you should take a break.' Ron said, helping her with a drying charm.

'Yeah, we've noticed how tired you are.' Harry added.

'Guys, leave Ginny to handle her own life.' Hermione thought that her friend might need a little help.

'Thanks 'Mione. Look, I'll see you in the common room. I'm going to the library before it closes. It's a long shot, but maybe I could squeeze in an hour of studying.' Ginny packed up her things and left the hall to get to the library.

All three of them watched her go. They all were concerned over her well being. 'I hope she looks after herself.' Harry said, chewing thoughtfully on some of the garlic bread.

'So do I.' Hermione added.

'I'm worried about her. She never drools over you anymore. Whatever she's doing, it's leading her to distraction.' Ron slapped Harry on the back, a grin on his face.

'You can joke at a time like this?' Hermione was appalled.

'It's called lightening the mood, Hermione.'

'Guys, can you please be quiet. I'm thinking.' Harry mumbled and they finished eating their dinner in silence.

  
  
  
Ginny woke up in the library. Her face felt numb as she raised it out of the book. It hadn't made the best pillow. She rubbed her face. What time was it? Why hadn't Madam Pince woken her up? Her heart started to beat faster at the thought of all the time that had passed. The clock on the wall told her it was a quarter to midnight. How strange that the librarian hadn't told her about closing.

She stuffed her things in her bag and looked around. _How bizarre,_ she thought, _the tables weren't like that when I fell asleep. Rearranged._ Ginny frowned and walked over to the locked door.

'_Alohomora_.' Ginny said listlessly. She made her way to Gryffindor tower and stopped outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

'What are you doing?' The Fat Lady said cautiously.

'Trying to get into the common room. Toad hole.'

'Toad Hole? That's not the password. I don't know who you got it off, but they told you a lie.'

'The prefect told me! What is going on here?'

'That is what I would like to know.' A voice behind her was cool.

Ginny swung around and looked at Professor McGonagall, a very young looking Professor McGonagall. She must be trying a new spell on her face. It's working well. 'Ah, Professor, the password is toad hole, right? Or have they changed it in the time I fell asleep in the library?'

'I assure you, Miss, they have never used toad hole as the password. Please, follow me.'

Concerned and scared, Ginny followed the Head of Gryffindor house. She noticed that it was the path to the Headmaster's office. Her stomach flipped with nerves. What had she done? McGonagall stopped in front of the familiar stone gargoyle. 

'Licorice Twists.'

The gargoyle slid away, leaving stairs that she knew rose up to the office of Professor Dumbledore. With heavy footsteps, she walked up the steps, Professor McGonagall behind her so she couldn't escape. Not that Ginny would ever dare to disobey a teacher.

'Ah, Miss Weasley, I have been awaiting your arrival.' Dumbledore smiled at her. Professor McGonagall prodded Ginny to take a seat.

'Uh, Professor Dumbledore, sir, what is going on here?' Ginny's voice was rather timid.

'I believe this is yours?' He pulled out her Time-Turner. 'It caught on the book you were using as a pillow when you woke up and spun you back in time.'

Her mouth was dry with fear. 'When is it, Professor?'

'The year is 1976. Does that mean anything to you, Miss Weasley?'

She did some quick mathematics. Her jaw dropped. 'That would mean that...Harry's father is at school!' Ginny allowed herself to get a little excited. How fun would it be when she went back to her own time and told him all about the adventures she had with his father and friends?

'Ginny, I am a Seer.' The news didn't shock her. Very little went past her Headmaster in the future. 'I can tell that you are going to play an integral part of the future.' He smiled at her. 'That's why I ask you to continue your learning here at Hogwarts.' Seeing her unease at his words, he continued.

'Your presence here will not lead to an alternate future. The fates brought you here so you could fulfill a job.' Taking her silence as a positive sign, he said: 'I am under the assumption that you were in Gryffindor?'

'Yes, sir.' Ginny hoped that she'd see her parents or friends again. What Dumbledore was proposing would take her away from her family and all the friends she had made in her time.

He pondered for a moment. 'Because your last name is rather...unique, and your parents haven't even had you yet, perhaps you should be advised to take up another name whilst here?' He paused, thinking, then clicked his fingers. A tingle went through her. 'I've always been partial to the name Lily Evans.'

'No.' Ginny breathed. The pieces were falling back together. She had a crush on Harry and he acts and looks so much like his father. Her eyes were the same shade as his. The red hair that she had seen in pictures of Harry's parents. 'No, Professor. There's someone named Lily Evans here already. She's in love with James Potter. They get married and have Harry. Then You-Know-Who kills them!' She was close to tears.

'Lily, it is your destiny. All will be well, I promise. You will not do anything you do not wish to as long as you believe in me now. You will see all your friends again, all your family.' His voice had become a whisper so only she could hear it. It surprised Ginny how quickly she had picked up on the name of Lily. 'Minerva, please take Lily to the Hospital Wing. She needs to recover from the time travel shock that has set in.' Dumbledore made his voice louder for the Professor sitting in the other chair.

A comforting hand landed on her shoulder and Ginny thought somewhere in her mind that she was glad that at least Professor McGonagall was being nice to her again. 'Come, Miss Evans.'

  
  
  
James, Sirius and Peter huddled under the Invisibility Cloak, walking as fast as three people under a cloak can. Satisfied that Remus had transformed correctly and wasn't going to bite his leg off, they had headed back to the castle. Professor McGonagall appeared out of the stone gargoyle that led to the Headmaster's office. A girl was stumbling close by her, almost as if she were still trying to grasp something. _Like how to walk,_ Sirius thought suddenly. He opened his mouth to repeat his observations. 

'Quiet!' James hissed, clamping a hand over both their mouths. Peter stopped his instinct to bite down on the fingers on his lips.

'Miss Evans, please follow me to the Hospital Wing.' Professor McGonagall said sharply.

When they had reached out of earshot, James let go of his two friends. 'Guys, it looks like we have another student to terrorize.' A grin that Peter thought looked evil appeared on James' face. 

'Let's get back to the Common Rooms. We'll see if we can put a bug down her robes tomorrow.' Wormtail said with glee.

'That is so amateur.' Sirius sniffed, faking hurt. 'Have I taught you nothing, my son?'

'You are right. I apologize.' Peter's mumbled apology still made the two boys roll their eyes.

'C'mon. I'm tired.' James started moving forward, cloak and all.

  
  
  
Ginny combed her dark red hair with the brush Madam Pompfrey had given her. It was a nice gesture and one that she appreciated. Now that her silky strands were knot free, she looked herself over in the mirror. The denial that had been in mind all night suddenly dissipated. She knew her resemblance to Lily had been uncanny, now it was staring her in the face.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Voldemort wouldn't kill her. With a sigh, she remembered Dumbledore's words. _Your presence here will not create an alternate future._ Ginny would die and Harry would live without a mother.

Ginny blushed with shame. Her son, _son_, had been the object of her obsession for almost seven years now. That made her feel a little dirty. She hoped James liked her. Ginny buried her face in the pillow, embarrassed. She'd never met the man and yet her mind was in overdrive with thoughts of him. He certainly looked nice enough in the pictures Harry had shown her.

'Miss Evans, how are you feeling today?'

'Much better, thank you Madam Pompfrey.' The pillow muffled her voice. 'May I go now?'

'Against my better judgement, yes.' Ginny rolled over to see the mediwitch's face and grinned.

'Thank you.' Ginny sat up and inched her way off the bed.

'Before you go, there is a letter for you. From the Headmaster.'

'Ah, thanks.' She accepted the letter and placed it in her robes. They smelt of crushed lavender since Madam Pompfrey had cleaned them for her.

Ginny, no, Lily walked outside of the Hospital Wing. There was a bench near a painting of a river and she sat down to read her letter. Her fingers fumbled at the seal, almost in a rush to see what he had written. Two pages of parchment fell out, one a timetable; the other was a letter.

_ Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

Due to your lack of supplies for schooling, I have seen to it that there are adequate materials for you. All your schoolbooks, robes and other necessary items are waiting for you in the sixth year Gryffindor Dormitories. Your house is aware of your arrival and shall make sure you are welcomed. Please make sure you do not get on the bad side of the sixth year boys that have named themselves "The Marauders."

Your story shall be as follows. Your name is Lily Emily Evans and you live with your Mother, Father and three sisters. Your sister's names are Petunia, Jasmine and Ivy. Petunia has always been jealous of your magical abilities. All of your sisters are Squibs, despite your family history. Your father was a muggle and your mother was a witch of great power.

Since you were eleven years old, a tutor has taught you magic. If you had left for Hogwarts earlier, your sisters would have been unbearable. This explains why you did not attend a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts.

Professor A. Dumbledore.

(P. S. The password for Gryffindor Tower is Magic Toes.)

Lily grinned a little at her Headmaster and folded the letter back into her robes. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. If Dumbledore could joke about it, surely it wasn't too serious.

  
  
Ok, love it, hate it? Somehow I've grown needy for reviews. Oh, and before you ask...YES this is a distraction from A Bittersweet Victory. 


	2. Timeline of Events

**This is a timeline I created that should help you when you are reading "When the Past Needs You". At least I hope it does!  
  
  
  


|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
1960  
Marauders Born  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|   
1971  
Marauders go to Hogwarts  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
1976  
Marauders in Sixth Year  
Ginny Arrives  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
1977  
Marauders & Ginny finish school  
James and Ginny marry  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
1980  
Harry born  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
1981  
Ginny Born  
Voldemort kills James and Future Ginny.   
Harry sent to Muggle Family  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
1991  
Harry sent to Hogwarts  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
1992  
Ginny sent to Hogwarts  
Chamber of Secrets opened  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
1996  
Ginny sent back to 1976  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
1999  
Ginny returns after being saved from Voldemort|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  


**


	3. The one where Ginny thinks James is char...

When the Past Needs You

_The one where Ginny thinks James is charming_  
  
  
The Fat Lady was far kinder when Lily returned to Gryffindor Tower. Someone had told her all about the new student and she gave Lily a smile before asking the password.

'Magic Toes.' The door swung open. 'I'm sorry about the other night...I was a bit tired and got the password mixed up.'

'Of course, no wonder. Travelling does make one tired.'

'Thank you.' Lily stepped into the Common Room and looked around.

It was early morning and no one was up yet. The Common Room looked almost the same as it did in the year 1996. Except, some of the furniture was in a different position, the big armchair she liked because of its cozy grooves was brand new and the coffee table was different. At least it wouldn't be too hard to fit in to the year 1976.

'Hi,'

Lily turned around and saw a girl standing behind her. The first thing she noticed was her hair; shoulder length blonde hair with streaks of pink. Her eyes were brown and soft and there was a smile on her face. Lily smiled too and repeated the greeting: 'Hi.'

'You're the new girl, right?'

She nodded. 'Yes, that's me.'

'Welcome to Hogwarts, then. I'm Janet Downer.'

'Nice to meet you, Janet. I'm Lily Evans.'

'Everybody knows about you now.' Her eyes were twinkling in a fair imitation of Professor Dumbledore's. 'Professor McGonagall came around yesterday and said that you were going to stay here. All the boys think you're mysterious. You'd better watch out or you'll have a bunch of admirers.'

Lily felt like she could be a bit "naughty" with her new persona. No one knew her as Ginny Weasley; no one knew how much she had screwed up in her first year. They could like her. 'And since when has that been a bad thing?'

Janet laughed. 'All right then, you. I'll take you to the sixth year girl's room. All the others have been itching to open your parcels. I had to beat the off with a stick.'

They walked up the stairs and stopped at the door. 'I like to put more wards on the doors. That Sirius Black likes sneaking in here when we're changing. I don't know how he does it. He just appears out of thin air. I think that he has an Invisibility Cloak. That would be just like Sirius. Have a Cloak and use it to catch girls undressing.' Janet removed the wards and opened the door.

Lily stepped in and saw that it, again, was close to the old, or rather, new layout of the room. The quilts on the bed were different, as they always were. The only bed that really stood out was a bright pink one. Looking at Janet's strawberry colored streaks, she thought she had a fair idea about who owned that particular bed. The four poster that she presumed was hers had brown parcels all over it.

'I'm going to wake the others. You open your things.' Janet announced, waving her wand in the general direction of the other girls.

Lily unwrapped the parcels and started putting things away. Much to her delight, none of the items was second hand. Her schoolbooks were interesting, but there was some missing. Dumbledore wasn't letting her use the Time-Turner for her studies. Strangely, this didn't bother Lily as she was hoping she could drop a few subjects without upsetting her teachers. Her teachers didn't even know her now, so she doubted they'd be upset.

Using her timetable to decide which books to put in her leather satchel, she removed the brown paper with a flick of her wand. Hermione had found out about how used the Cleaning Charm was, especially with paper, and had almost gone mental. The idea that people weren't recycling their paper made Hermione mad. This stumped Lily until Hermione had shown her a pamphlet about saving the trees. Wizards didn't think about the environment sometimes.

The last parcel was one with a note on it. Lily opened the note first, a habit she had picked up when all her family wanted her to open her presents and she wanted to drive them nuts. Her brothers especially hated it when she read it allowed, slowly and tonelessly.

_Miss Evans,_

Perhaps this book may be of use to you. Do not tell anyone, especially a certain Transfiguration teacher,

Professor. A. Dumbledore

Lily raised an eyebrow at the note and put it to the side. She opened the parcel and let out a gasp. The Do's and Don'ts of Becoming an Animagus. Why on earth would the Headmaster want her to become an illegal Animagus? She fought the urge to laugh. Slipping the book into a drawer and covering it with a few sheets of paper, Lily got off the bed and looked at her disheveled looking room mates who had been awoken rudely by being tipped out of their beds.

Janet was applying some bright pink lipstick when she walked over. 'Do you think you could tell me the girls' names and a little about each of them?'

'Sure.' Although her lips were moving, she still managed to finish the lipstick without any smudges. She put the makeup back in her case and turned around. 'The one on the right looking out the window is Annette. She's totally into Stevie Wonder. Don't get talking to her about it. You'll never get away. The one doing her shoelaces is Porcia. Her family is nice. They donate money to the school without even wanting to bribe the teachers. Finally, Alexia. She's reserved. We try and get her to do stuff with us but she won't have a bar of it. Dead smart, too.' Janet finished her description of the girls and looked at her watch. 'Ooh, we'd better head down to the Great Hall. Breakfast will start really soon and you don't want to miss that. There's so much food and it is awfully nice.'

Without thinking, Lily said: 'I know.'

Janet frowned. 'How do you know? You're only new.'

Think fast, numbskull. 'Someone told me when I was in the Hospital Wing.'

Thankfully, she bought it. 'Well, being told is nothing compared to seeing it. Come on.' She took Lily's hand and dragged her down the stairs. They both giggled as Janet stumbled and almost brought them both down. The Common Room had filled and was bustling with people.

'Hey everyone, it's the new girl!' shouted a voice from the other side of the room.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Janet and Lily.

'Uh, hi.' Lily said, smiling nervously. Taking a breath and telling herself that the quiet and shy Ginny Weasley was in 1996, she began walking towards the door, Janet in tow, ignoring all the people staring at her.

The Gryffindors began talking again. Lily looked up and saw three boys huddled in a corner. It reminded her somewhat of Fred and George, how they'd always been up to something when they talked in hushed tones. Lily let go of Janet's hand and walked up to them.

'Hi, I'm Lily Evans.' At the sound of her bubbly voice, a short, fat boy looked at her with distaste and the two other boys turned to her. Her voice faltered as she said: 'I'm new.'

A boy with an unruly head of hair and a pair of glasses that was frightfully similar to Harry's, said: 'We are...the Marauders.' He finished with a dramatic note and then flashed a grin.

The other boy with dark hair said: 'I'm Sirius Black, Mister Drama over there is James Potter,' Lily looked up at that. 'And this is Peter.' He paused before leaning down and stage whispering in her ear: 'He's really a rat, we Transfigured him last year.'

James rolled his eyes. 'Mister Prongs would like to announce that Mister Padfoot is a liar.'

'Mister Wormtail would like to add that Mister Padfoot is mean.' The fat boy looked hurt.

The Fat Lady swung open and a tired, teenage looking Professor Lupin walked into the Common Room. He looked at his friends and said: 'Mister Moony would like to add his disappointment in Mr Padfoot for telling lies to new students.' How he heard their conversation was beyond Lily.

She grinned. 'Interesting nicknames. I may have to ask you later where you came up with them. Right now though,' She looked at her watch and then looked around for Janet. She had left already. 'I have to go have breakfast.'

'We'll accompany you. Your guide seems to be missing in action.' James said, still grinning.

'Ooh, James has a girlfriend, James has a girlfriend!' Sirius said in taunting voice.

'Behave, Sirius. Or I'll be forced to tell them all about your CRUSH ON SEVERUS SNAPE!' Remus said, grinning wickedly.

'Oh, you are going down, Moony.' Sirius said, lunging and tackling the poor werewolf on to the couch.

'So, how about breakfast?' James asked, holding out his arm for her.

Lily took it, but looked over at the two wrestling. 'Shouldn't we...?'

'Nah, those two always fight.' Peter said.

James opened the portrait and led Lily to the Great Hall. Peter hung back a little, but still tried to act like he belonged.

  
  
Lily scratched away at her homework, the essay nearly complete. James had insisted on sitting next to her in the library. To tell the truth she didn't really mind. He was quiet; he worked hard and although he was the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, didn't talk about the sport constantly.

'Are you ready to go back to the Common Room, Lily?' He asked, screwing the cap back on his inkpot.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was. Her lessons didn't need constant studying. Perhaps the Marauders could teach her to relax. 'Yeah, I guess I am.'

On the way back to the dormitory, they talked about nothing important like which teachers they liked (Professor Dumbledore since he had taken their Charms Lesson earlier) and which teachers they hated (The Potions Master, Professor Vassus since he was like a grumpier, meaner version of Professor Snape). Lily was actually sad when James said good night to her on the steps.

Once back in her room she began to flick through the book Dumbledore had given her. It was fascinating and the author's note hinted that it would help you become and Animagus in less than half the time. Lily already knew all about the Marauders and their animal forms. How many times had Professor Lupin and Sirius Black told Harry and his friends, including her, about their misadventures? She particularly liked the ones where they played tricks on Professor Snape.

Earlier that day she had met Severus. He still looked sallow skinned and had nasty teeth. Severus had looked her up and down, taking in her flaming red hair. 'I'd swear you were a Weasley, except for the fact you've got new clothes.'

James had stepped a little in front of her defensively. That made Lily smile. Most of the differences between James and Harry were subtle. Other than the glaringly obvious one that he liked her and Harry barely noticed her existence, James didn't let things bring him down and if he had a fight with his friends, he'd be the one to go back and say he was sorry.

Janet looked at her and grinned. 'You have a crush on James, don't you?'

Lily blushed almost as red as her hair. 'I do not.'

'It's OK, I had a crush on him too but then I got swept off my feet by my boyfriend and forgot all about him. He's been totally impartial to girls, and before you say anything, boys too, before you came.'

'What's your boyfriend's name?' Lily let curiosity get the better of her.

'Scott Wells. He's that cute Ravenclaw I pointed out to you at lunch.'

'Oh yeah.' Lily placed the book under her pillow and looked at Janet. 'Do you think James likes me?'

She snorted. '"We'll accompany you. Your guide seems to be missing in action."' They both grinned. 'I had to talk to a friend. He totally saw me.'

'I hope he likes me.' Lily said. She realized that as much as she didn't want to fall in love and killed, James really was quite charming.

'I wouldn't worry much about that, Evans.' Janet threw herself on the bed that made Lily's eyes water at the neon pink color.

'You really do like pink, don't you?'

'Almost as much as you like James.' She stuck her tongue out at her and pulled out her diary to write in.

Lily read the book again. She wondered what kind of animal she'd be.

  
  
**Author's Note**: Wowee, thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter was OK. 


	4. The one where Ginny hangs out with the M...

When the Past Needs You

_The one where Ginny hangs out with the Marauders_

  
Lily lay in bed, thinking about what she would have to do. Each day it was harder to suppress her feelings for James, he was being annoyingly wonderful. May I carry your books, Lils? You look really pretty today, Lily. It was frustrating. She wanted nothing more than to give up and tell him how she felt. There was something niggling in the back of her mind.

Formulating a plan, she threw back the covers of her bed. She put on her slippers and walked down to the Common Room. She wished she had James' Cloak. It would be useful if she wanted to avoid running into Filch or Professor Vassus. They were ruthless in their prowling.

Lily made her way to the stone gargoyle. 'Licorice Twists?' It was a long shot, several weeks had past since she had been last there. Unbelievably, it worked and the stairs appeared. Without a second thought, she made her way up to the Headmaster's office.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, dressed in a pair of baby blue pajamas.

'I hope you have a reason for waking me, Miss Evans.' He yawned widely.

'Professor, I was just wondering about the future.' She sat down, uninvited. 'In the future, when James and I are dead, what will happen to Harry? In my future, he lives with horrid relatives. Lily doesn't have relatives because I'm make-believe.'

He nodded, rubbing his chin. 'I saw the other day. I saw myself finding a couple that would take in a child. I used a memory charm, not Obliviate, to make the couple believe that Lily Evans did exist and that she was a witch. I presume the couple I found were not very open minded about magic.'

'Why didn't you find someone who was, Professor?' Lily asked.

'Because, if, as you told me a few days ago, the one who will rid the world of Voldemort, then he must not get a big head.'

'I see. I haven't even had this child yet, Headmaster, and yet I want the best for him.' She grinned. 'Thank you. It eases my mind a little to know that you have everything planned. Even if it is "in the event of my death".' Lily said good night to him and went back to Gryffindor Tower, wondering what Harry would be like if he knew about his powers from an early age. It didn't look nice.

  
  
  
Lily sat on a red and gold blanket in the snow, wrapped up in scarves and jackets, reading a book and yet trying to look like she was paying attention to James' crazy dives. He had begged her to come and watch him practice Quidditch, although he was the best damn Seeker Gryffindor had had for years. She smiled slightly and raised her eyes to watch him do a complicated roll.

Remus asked her if he could borrow her spare quill, having split another. She nodded, passing the feather over for him. They were very similar, Lily and Remus. They both wanted to study hard to get good marks and both had secrets that they needed to keep. James and Sirius could be the two pranksters and loudmouths, as long as they could copy Lily and Remus' homework afterward.

It made them pity Peter, the poor little lost Peter. He didn't seem to know how to act. There was not enough room for jokers and troublemakers, the academic side was full and yet he was still in their inner circle of friends because James had taken a shine to him. Lily had never really liked Peter all that much, how could you chat with someone who will have you killed in the future.

James, the new team Captain, blew a whistle, shouting for the end of the practices. He started chasing the balls to put away, having a spot of bother with the Bludgers that kept wanting to knock him off his broom. Sirius zoomed down at a break-neck speed and pulled up quickly. He jumped off the broomstick and took a bottle of Butterbeer that Lily had brought for her four friends.

Remus looked up from his homework. 'Lily, how much have you done of your History of Magic Essay?'

'Two rolls of parchment. I know Professor Binns only asked for one and a half rolls but I found the giants really interesting.'

'If by "really interesting" you mean "really tall" I am on your level.' Sirius said dryly, helping himself to a bit of Lily's cake.

'That had better not be my cake you're eating there, Padfoot.' Peter whined, appearing behind a bush. This fat face was red and sweaty, like he had been running.

'It's not. It's mine.' Lily hit him over the head with her book. The cover flickered and the spell she had been using to mask "The Do's and Don'ts of Becoming and Animagus" stopped working. Sirius grabbed a hold of the book, and held it out of her grasp.

His eyes went wide as he read the title. Sirius sounded vaguely impressed. 'Lily, where did you get this? I thought this book was on the list of contraband.'

'I believe it is.' Her voice was quiet and she casually slipped the book out of his hands. 'You won't tell anyone, will you?'

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Who do we look like, Snape?'

Lily laughed at this. James finally landed after rounding up the balls, especially the Bludgers that were dead set on avoiding him. He sat down on the blanket next to Lily, looking around at his friends who were quiet. 'Guys, what's up?'

'Lily wants to be an Animagus.' Peter said. He had never been able to with hold information from James.

'Like us?' James asked, then realized that as much as he liked Lily, they had never mentioned it before. It had been something that never been spoken because it was so obvious. Don't tell anyone about being illegal Animagi.

'You guys are Animagi?' Lily exclaimed as if she had just heard it for the first time.

Sirius was shooting daggers at James. 'Might as well tell you.' He transformed into the huge black dog that Lily had seen in her own time. Sirius changed back and spoke. 'All our "nicknames" came from our Animagus forms. They aren't nicknames, though. They are alter egos.' He seemed rather touchy on the whole nickname thing. He gave her a grin. 'Mister Padfoot at your service.'

Peter changed into a rat and then back again. 'Mister Wormtail.'

James transformed into a stag. His velvety fur looked like it just ached for stroking. Lily stretched out a hand and gingerly caressed the dark hair, loving the way it flowed through her fingers. Before James could get too comfortable, Remus said in a small voice: 'I can't change.'

'Why the Moony, then?' Lily knew he was a werewolf, but it seemed the logical thing to say at a time like this. Her hand still moved back and forwards on the patch of fur.

'He flashes people.' Sirius announced, looking through Lily's book. 'This is a fascinating book, Lils. Have you read it all yet?'

'Yeah. Just re-reading it, trying to build up enough confidence, you know. I'm a bit chicken.' Lily grinned. She suddenly realized that she was still petting James and let her hand fall away. He transformed back, blushing.

'I bet you could do it.' James said, smiling at her.

'Thanks James.'

'Prongs is right. You could. Try it tonight, in front of us. We'll be able to help you.' Sirius said, handing the book back to her.

Lily hesitated before nodding. You only got one shot at life and if she made a horrible mistake, Dumbledore would be to blame. 'Thanks guys.' She paused. 'You guys mean a lot to me.'

'AWW!' Cried Sirius and he put his head in his hands, making huge pretend sobs. 'You're so sweet!'

Lily hit him again.

  
  
  
Lily took a breath, closing her eyes, and held it, focusing on her body. She tried to feel every part of her, from the tip of her hair to the tips of her toes. Once she thought she had every cell memorized, she tried to feel inside for something that didn't belong; something that felt totally different from herself.

She found something in her mind and almost got the shock of her life. Her mind probed it, trying to get a feel for it. Lily let out her breath and took another, forgetting about her human body and plunging into the other. A tingling went through her body and she opened her eyes.

Lily got a sudden urge to preen. Her head went under her wing and she nipped at an annoying feather with her beak. Wing, feathers, beak, had she changed? With a flap of her wings, she flew a bit into someone's chest. Gentle hands held her body and brought her so they could see her face.

Her eyes took in the glasses, the unruly hair and the smile. This was home. Her head brushed his hand. After a few moments, he let her go. Lily hopped on to the floor and found her other self. With another slight tingle, she transformed into Lily Evans.

'Ouch. What kind of bird was I, guys?' She asked, feeling dizzy.

Sirius was excited. 'Lils, you were a _phoenix!_'

'Yeah, you groomed yourself and then flew over to James.' Peter said. 'I can't wait to see you on a burning day!'

'That would be interesting.' Remus said, grinning. 'Lils, I gotta tell you something.'

James, Sirius and Peter all said at once: 'He's a werewolf.'

The Marauders cracked up laughing. Remus stopped quickly after and looked up at her, worried.

'That's why we became Animagi. We wanted to keep him company on the full moon.' James said, wiping a tear from his eye.

'Oh, and your sick aunt isn't really sick.'

'She isn't really an aunt.' Sirius muttered.

'Well,' She brought them in for a group hug. 'You're still cool, Remus.'

'Cool?' He asked.

'Nothing, just something I picked up in the Muggle world.' Lily said smoothly. 'It's late and Janet always thinks the worst things when I'm with you guys.'

'That's because we seduce ladies like you everyday.' Sirius said in a hideous French accent.

'Or because you've been known to put Stay-Sticky glue on toilet seats at night.' She hugged them again and headed for the girl's dorm.

  
  
  
**Author's note**: Thanks so much to my reviewers. I hope I'm updating enough.

**nametaken rocks so does rufio**: Stevie Wonder was a musician or something in the 1970s.

**firedragonfly, googoo4you, knot2be, Mystic Queen, Darth Flirt, Hurley Girlie, harrypottermagic32, Flameraven, and nametaken rocks so does rufio** Thank you all for you reviews.

**Flameraven**: I tried looking for Ginny's eye color for ages. I couldn't find it. If you can tell me where you saw it in the books, I'll change part of the story for it. Same about Lily's sisters. Contact me at sunburnt_archer@hotmail.com, please.

And finally...**Jennifer**, we are all entitled to our opinions, and I'll admit, on first impression it does look gross. But you should read the story. Meh, you won't even read this. 


	5. The one where GinnyLily alienates Peter

When the Past Needs You

_The one where Ginny/Lily alienates Peter_  
  
  
James hovered on his broom, searching for the Snitch. Faintly, he heard "ten points to Gryffindor" and a cheer from the stands. Everything he did now, he did it automatically. Rise slowly to avoid Quaffle, clutch broom tighter with hands, regain balance and look for something golden other than the cheering crowd.

The Ravenclaw Seeker was darting everywhere. She would see a flash and start flying towards it and then realize shortly after that it was just the reflection of a watch in the sun. James knew better than to follow anything that didn't have wings or an annoying habit of being on the opposite side of the Pitch. 

He had been playing the game since his second year in fact, several people on his team had. The Ravenclaws decided to change most of their players for new ones at the beginning of this year, making them too inexperienced, even though they trained every evening the Quidditch Pitch wasn't in use.

James turned his broom slightly to the left and did a sweep of the Pitch. He passed the Gryffindor stands and gave them thumbs up, seeing Remus, Lily cheering wildly, and an aloof Peter sullenly waving a flag. Ever since Lily found out that she was a phoenix, he had been cold towards her. The reason he was staying away from her at the Quidditch Match was that there were no brownie points to for him to make in fraternizing with her.

With a jolt of excitement, one that didn't make him instantly zoom off, he saw the Golden Snitch. Cautiously, he looked to see if the Ravenclaw Seeker had seen it. Much to his relief, she was following a Galleon someone had dropped from the stands. Leaning forward, he flew as if continuing his arc of the Pitch. The Golden Snitch was waiting for him, and he collected it as he passed.

'James Potter has got the Snitch, that's right, James Potter has collected the Snitch for one-hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor and the end of the game! Gryffindor win, two hundred and thirty to one-seventy!' shouted the commentator.

James flew down to the ground, grinning, the wind ruffling his hair wildly. Sirius, the ever excitable, lifted him on his shoulders. It was their biggest win all season and more than an adequate reason to celebrate. The other Gryffindor players couldn't even congratulate their Seeker, Sirius had run off with him to where Remus, Peter and Lily were standing on the Pitch, laughing.

'Sirius, put him down before you break his neck!' Lily said sternly, the tone not working with her laughter.

'Let me down, Padfoot. Go to the kitchens and steal some food for the party!' James said.

That worked. Sirius let go of his legs and James fell off his shoulder on to the hard ground. Lily knelt by him, trying to hide the grin still evident on her face. Sirius put an arm around Remus and Peter's shoulders. 'Come on guys. We'll go set up.' With that, they headed off the Quidditch Pitch that was emptying fast of the supporters.

Lily helped him to his feet. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, just a bit of a bruised dignity as well as my butt.' James chuckled softly. He raised his eyes to Lily's seeing her cheeks flushed from the cold, hair blown about by the wind and her sparkling eyes. He held the hand she used to help him up tighter. 'Lils, will you go out with me?'

Lily stopped breathing, the weight of the question upon her. If she said no, Harry wouldn't be born and she would change the future so much that she might not be born. If she said yes, she was leading herself down a road of temporary happiness but eventual murder.

Slowly, she said: 'Yeah, sure James.' If Voldemort was going to kill her, bring it on. Lily had pined away for Harry without any feelings returned for so long that to have James, an even better version of Harry, like her and want to go out with her made her feel dizzy. In a nice sort of way.

He grinned and hugged her. Together they walked off the pitch.

  
  
  
'I swear, if we do it really carefully, we won't get caught.' Sirius whispered to James, Peter and Remus. 'We have the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map. It'll work.'

'Speed.' James said softly. 'We need speed for this to work. Two of us can move quickly enough under the Cloak, but the other two would be at the mercy of the Map.'

'If the Map stops half way, we would be stuck in the halls like sitting ducks.' Remus breathed, the horror making each boy turn cold.

'But, it won't.' Sirius said firmly. 'Imagine all the contraband in Filch's office. Filibuster Fireworks and everything. Our pockets won't be big enough!'

'I'd better not go. I'd just slow you down.' Peter mumbled. He was becoming even more worried about his weight since his father threatened to take him to Fat Camp in the summer holidays.

Sirius, as much as he tolerated Peter's presence in the group and appreciated his friend in his own way, couldn't help but agree. Carefully, he said: "Peter, maybe it would be a good idea for you to stay out of this one? If one of us is caught, all of us are dead meat."

Remus nodded. 'We could take Lily instead. She's fast and none of the teachers have any reason to suspect her.'

James looked uncomfortable. 'I don't know, guys. If she gets caught she'll be angry.'

'Hmm, Lils could use your Cloak with Remus. You and I can use the Map.' Sirius announced with a tone of finality.

'Pete, will you stay behind and let us use you as an alibi?' James asked. 'We'll split the loot with you, equally.'

'Of course, Prongs.' Peter said, smiling. Some day, Lily Evans was going to pay for cutting him out of the Marauders, even if he had to sell his soul to the devil.

  
  
  
Sirius paced the room; a map hung in mid air. Color-coded lines meant to signify people were squiggling up and down the page. 'Ok, men and lady, what is our motivation?'

'To get as much confiscated, potentially harmful items from Filch's office.' James said, grinning.

'Who will be creating the diversion for Filch?' Sirius asked.

'Lils and I will be.' said Remus. He already had the Invisibility Cloak folded over one arm.

'I've got a few ideas to get Filch out of his office.' Lily ran a hand through her hair, smiling at James.

'Right, and where will James and I be?'

'We'll be sneaking into his office, using the Marauder's Map.' He tapped it fondly.

'All right, you all know what to do. Be careful out there people. If Filch chases any one of you, don't lead him back here, or to his office.' Sirius said the rule that they all knew off by heart. He finally turned to Peter who had been sitting on the sofa, looking sullen. 'What will you be doing, Peter?'

'Waiting here, prepared to lie to Professor McGonagall.' He said.

'Thanks Pete. Next Hogsmeade trip, I'll buy you a whole tub of ice cream.' James said, patting the lad's shoulder.

'Thanks James.' Peter took out a book and began reading it so he didn't have to see them leaving.

  
  
  
Lily and Remus walked briskly, their legs moving in synch. They stopped outside a knight's armor that was a fair distance from Filch's office. The plan was to tip over the armor, cause a huge noise and lead Argus out so that James and Sirius could sneak in. 

'Here comes James and Sirius.' Lily said. Padfoot and Prongs were hiding behind a statue of one of the Founders, Helga Hufflepuff by the girth of her. They gave them the thumbs up sign.

Remus and Lily got behind the knight and pushed. Slowly, the tin man fell down on the stone castle floor. The sound was loud enough to reach through several floors. They both were stunned at the noise. The door flung open and Lily could see a snarling Filch standing at the door. James and Sirius were much closer to the man. He started to make his way towards Remus and Lily. The other two slipped into the office and closed the door.

Lily pulled out her wand and whispered a charm. The suit of armor on the opposite side started doing a strange parody of the chicken dance. Filch's attention was given to the dancing knight as it started circling him. Remus was having a hard time not laughing. With a flick of Lily's wand, the knight set off down the corridor, the metal clanging every time it took a step. Filch took off after it.

James and Sirius opened the door again, their pockets bulging. Lily prodded Remus and they walked back to Gryffindor Tower, smiles on their faces.

  
  
  
'Holy cow.' whispered Lily, an arm around both Sirius and James' necks. 'That is some illegal stuff!'

Tipped out on to the desk in the corner was the loot they had stolen. Fireworks, a jar of jumping beans, books that should have been in the restricted section of the library, it was the best Christmas gift they could have gotten themselves. Sirius let out a gasp as he saw a worn book.

'Oh my stars, James!' He said, picking it up to look at it closer. 'This is the Bible.'

'The Bible? God and stuff?' Lily asked, confused.

'No, my dear sweet naïve, Lily. This is the Prankster's Bible.' His eyes were shining.

'I thought he burnt it,' said James. 'Sirius and I found it a secret box in the library. We've lived by its rules ever since then.'

'We lost it last year. It fell out of my pocket when we were running away from Filch. He picked it up and we went on the recovery mission to find it. I could have sworn I saw him throw it in the fire.' Sirius' hands were shaking as he turned the pages. 'It's not even singed!'

'Each of the Marauders put their hand on the Prankster's Bible and vowed to always break the rules.' James grinned. 'After the Christmas holidays I think we should bestow it to the first years.'

'It's our job as role models for the younger ones.' Remus said solemnly.

Peter walked down the stairs, his colorless hair ruffled. 'Guys, you're back.'

'Guess what we found, Pete! The Prankster's Bible.' Sirius handed it reverently over to the boy.

'Wow.' He breathed and handed it back. 'Now, what did you bring me?'

  
  
  
On Christmas Day, Lily woke blearily to Sirius, James, Remus and Peter around her bed. All the other girls had long gone back home and she was the only girl left in her dorm. Janet's extra protections were gone so that her friends could come in whenever they wanted. There was an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't bother her when she was changing. That was more for James' sake than Lily's.

''Bout time you woke up.' Sirius said. 'I've been prodding you for the last ten minutes.'

'Good morning. Happy Christmas.' James kissed her forehead then yanked her out of bed. Lily rubbed her face to get rid of sleep and walked down the stairs, the four lads bounding before her.

Piles of presents were waiting for them. Even Lily, whose parents weren't even considering having children yet, had a few. Peter's were food, cheese and chocolate especially. As a gag gift, Lily had given him some chocolate covered cheese.

'Merry Christmas, guys.' Lily said, yawning. She began unwrapping the present from Sirius. Much to her amusement, there was a badge that said "Honorary Marauder" and a framed picture of them all at the party after James' big win. 'Thanks Padfoot.'

He kissed her cheek with a deliberate sound. 'No problem, Lils. Thanks for the gloves.'

Lily grinned. 'Put them on.'

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and slipped them on his hands. 'They are rather dashing gloves, Lily.' No sound came out.

'They are Gloves of Silence. It should make you silent to everyone else. I made them myself.'

He took them off and gave her a bear hug. 'That's an awesome gift. Imagine all the sneaking I'll be able to do.'

'Much better than a normal pair of gloves, I hope.' She laughed.

Sirius smiled and let her go. He went to look for some first years to frighten. Lily watched as Remus opened his own present. 'What is it, Lils?' He asked.

'Cap of Wisdom. It makes the wearer able to think clearer. Not that you should really need that.'

'I wonder if Vassus will let me wear it on the big Potions exam.' Remus pondered. 'Thanks.'

James put arms around her. 'Where did you get all these plans from?'

'One of the books we stole from Filch.' She shrugged. 'I went down to Hogsmeade one night and bought the materials.'

'Where did you get the money? I thought your parents put your pocket money in a safe account.'

'I sold one of my phoenix feathers. Remember last week when you noticed my hair was shorter?'

'And how lovely it looks.' He smiled. 'Open my present, please?'

Lily unwrapped the gift that James had given her. Her fingers brushed against a cool material and she gasped. 'Oh my gosh.' She stood, lifting the dress out of the paper.

James' gift was a dress made of slippery cream colored silk. 'I brought a picture of you to the lady in Gladrags and she said she had the perfect dress. It's your size, too. I used my wand to get them.' He was blushing.

'It's stunning. Thank you so much, James.' She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. They had been going out for nearly two weeks and this was the first kiss Lily had initiated.

'I'd love it if you went to the Yule Ball with me and wore it.' He had a hopeful smile on his face.

'Of course, I'd go with you! And this dress just wants to be worn.' Lily ran up the stairs to put away the dress. She returned to see James opening his present from her.

'A sword, Lily?' He grinned, taking the shiny blade out of the sheath. He swung it in an arc, careful to avoid hitting something.

Lily had seen Harry ogle all the swords in a store at Hogsmeade. Much to her amusement, James had a similar fascination with weapons. It had been too easy to buy it. No identification needed. 'Don't kill anybody, please.'

'Ah, guys, are you coming to breakfast?' Remus asked.

'Yeah, I guess.' James replaced the sword in the scabbard and used the Banishment charm on the gifts. They went back up to the room. 'Lily, may I escort you?'

'Better say yes or it'll look like you're stalking me!' She grinned and linked her arm with his. 

  
  
  
**Author's Note**: Thanks to **oliverswife25** and **Darth Flirt** (I had the first chapter written the night before I uploaded it and I had a lot of free time yesterday, hee hee.) for the reviews. Oh, and to **Queen of the Books**, thanks to you too. For a while there I was freaking out because I wrote the wrong year (after all that effort and Maths makes me sleepy!) but then I realized, the Time-Turner! Yay. She's as old as them because of her reliving her years.

To all of ye, my belief is that I have a future version of myself runnin' around. Ginny's gonna be meeting herself in the not-to-distant future. Or is it past? Oh jeeze, Maths and Time Travel make me sleepy. Oh, and I'm sorry that this chapter had a lot of fluff in it, I think. I needed these things and I know they probably don't make for interesting reading...but yeah. Thanks to everyone who reads the story! 


	6. The one where Lily attends the Yule Ball

When the Past Needs You

_The one where Lily attends the Yule Ball_  
  
  
Sirius did a twirl for his fellow Marauders and grinned. He was wearing dark red dress-robes that had golden ancient runes at the hem. It really did go well with his coloring and whoever the lucky lady was would be happy. James whistled loudly. Sirius pretended to blush.

'Oh you!' He made his voice high and added a giggle for good measure. 'I hope Debra doesn't take as long as some girls I know.' Sirius had a coughing fit that sounded remarkably like Porcia.

'Are we all going with Gryffindor girls?' James asked, fighting the urge to fidget. He was nervous about attending with Lily. It was their first real date.

'I'm going with Cynthia.' Remus put his head in his hands. 'I mentioned Christmas and suddenly I was being talked into going to the Ball with her.' Sirius patted his friend on the back in sympathy.

'Better than going with Alexia. She's so quiet.' Peter said, looking like a round ghost with his silver robes and pale complexion. His date had returned early because her parents couldn't take anymore time off work.

'Not happy with your dates then, men?' James asked, amused. 'I couldn't be happier.'

'Stop being smug, you prat.' Sirius laughed. 'Just because Lily is the perfect girl for a Marauder does not give you the right to rub it in!'

'Alright, alright, sorry guys.' Prongs grinned.

A fourth year named Kylie appeared on the landing. 'Ok, folks, get ready for the lovely ladies.'.

The first girl to walk down was Debra. She looked like the ice queen in her blue dress and silvery blue eye make up. Sirius gave his friends a long-suffering sigh and went to collect his date. She seemed oblivious to the fact he didn't seem over enthusiastic at her appearance.

Cynthia came down the stairs, dirty blonde hair in a knot at the back of her head. Remus stood up; squaring his shoulders and taking it like a man. 'You look nice, Cynthia.'

'Thanks, Remus.' She blushed and walked over to him.

They walked out of the Common Room, talking softly. Kylie was doing her best imitation of a trumpet fanfare. 'Here's Alexia!'

James held his breath without even knowing it. A slight girl with dark hair and eyes came down hesitantly. Her dress was a deep purple, almost black. Alexia, the shy girl who always had a nose in a book, looked damn nice. Peter was looking at her, mouth hanging open. James gave him a nudge and he recovered.

'Alexia...wow.'

She blushed. 'Thanks, Pete.' Her voice was timid.

Peter took her hand and they walked out of the portrait. Kylie called from the girls' room "James, Lily's coming!'

He looked up at the staircase and his breath caught in his throat. Lily stood there, a gloved hand on the rail, looking down at him, smiling. Her hair fell down in rich red cascades, giving it a tamed wild look. Her skin matched the creamy color of the dress. Stunning as she was, James felt like Lily was missing something.

She reached the foot of the stairs and smiled at him. 'Oh, James. The blue really brings out your eyes.' Lily murmured.

James walked over to her and took a hand, entwining the fingers. 'Lily, you need some green...' He pulled off a pin he had slipped in his robes. It had an emerald on the top of it and was a gift from his mother. Using his wand, he transfigured it into a small pendant for her. His fingers grazed the soft flesh of her neck as he attached it, giving them both shivers.

'There, perfect.' He kissed her softly, as not to smudge her make up.

'Thank you, James.' She smiled.

He opened the door and waved her through. 'After you, milady.'  
  
  
Severus Snape sneered at the couples entering "fashionably late". He and his date had arrived on time, no messing about with pleasantries. He had knocked on the door and hollered for Elizabeth. At least she dressed in Slytherin colors, he thought, even if they didn't suit her. He himself wore black. It was practical and always looked good.

'Ah, Mister Snape.' He looked up and met the Muggle Loving Headmaster in the eye. 'I see you have taken my festive dress code rather independently.'

'I find black goes well with most occasions, sir.' Severus smirked.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at the lad. 'Next time don't make me have to choose your clothes, please.'

Much to his horror, the headmaster had changed his simple black robes into canary yellow ones. With frills! His face blushing brick red, he ducked out of the hall.

At that moment, Lily Evans and James Potter entered the hall. They looked splendidly elegant, especially for a pair of teenagers. All noise ceased except for the sound of their shoes clicking on the floor. They made their way to where Remus, Sirius and Peter had saved them seats. Once seated, the music and conversations resumed. One could still catch someone trying to get a glimpse of James and Lily.

'Look who has become the King and Queen of Hogwarts.' Sirius said dryly, pouring them both some Butterbeer. 'Oh, you should have seen Snape. Dumbledore turned his gothic threads mellow yellow.'

'I thought I saw a giant bird fly past.' Lily laughed, eyes twinkling.

'You'd better finish that drink quickly, my dear, because I am going to take you on the dance floor the moment you do.' Remus said, grinning. Before James could protest, he said, 'Come on man! You've got her all night. Let me take her out for a spin!'

The girl in question laughed, putting a hand on her date's arm. 'You can have the next dance, I promise.' She drained the glass and let Remus lead her out to the main part of the hall.

Sirius threw a charming smile at Debra so she wouldn't leave him. 'We'll go dancing the next song.' He leant forward so only James could hear. 'I don't know why I didn't go stag.'

'Because all the Slytherin girls would hit on you and try to poison you.'

Sirius' mouth dropped open. 'Slytherin girls hitting on me! AAAAGH!'

The music stopped and a breathless Lily came back. 'Thanks Remus. That was great. Come on, James.'

'Debra, ready to dance?' Sirius asked, taking his date's hand. The two couples moved on to the floor a moment before the music started.

Much to James' amusement, Severus had to dance in his brown robes (despite his best efforts in transfiguration, he could only change the robes to a disgusting coffee color). He was holding on to the girl limply, as if he found her below him.

'Oh, lighten up, Snape.' James grinned.

'She won't bite if you hold her closer.' Lily added, squeezing James' hand that she held.

'Get lost, _Potters_.' Severus spat, moving Elizabeth and him self away from them.

'Was it something we said?' He grinned.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came around, dancing very exuberantly. Lily and James had to stifle laughter. 'Hello there, Mr Potter and Miss Evans.' The Headmaster said, smiling.

'Good evening, Professor,' they said in unison.

'Looks like you've become quite the talk of the school. Soon we'll have all the girls charming their hair red, and boys wearing fake glasses.' The old man gave a chortle.

'Don't scare them, Albus.' McGonagall said sternly, then smiled. 'Enjoy yourselves.' They turned back to their wild dancing, Professor McGonagall doing a twirl and Professor Dumbledore preparing to lift her up in the air.

'Wow, they are full of energy!' Lily said, laughing.

'You better believe it. Dumbledore would never let something as trivial as age get him down.' James smiled. 'Do you think we people really will act like us?'

'James, the boys already put gel in their hair to make it as messy...I mean adorable, as yours. If they start wearing fake glasses, I won't be surprised.'

They smiled at each other and continued dancing.  
  
  
Peter sat with Alexia on a seat in the garden. The snow that had been threatening to fall all day finally began and soon the sky was full of snowflakes. They caught in their hair and their clothes, making everything glisten. Both of them laughed nervously.

'I've been seeing the way you act around Lily.' Alexia said quickly. 'Either you have a crush on her, or you hate her.'

Peter was at a loss for words. 'Uh...'

'I don't mind if you have a crush on her. It wouldn't be too hard to understand. She is really graceful and has really nice skin, no spots or anything. And her hair is really thick.' Her voice trailed off as she listed Lily's attributes.

'I don't have a crush on her!' Peter said loudly.

'You mean you hate her?' Her eyes narrowed. Why on earth would anybody hate a girl who was so nice?

'I don't hate her...she just...gets on my nerves.' It was almost as if he was testing the excuse. 'She's made James forget all about me.'

Alexia took his hand in hers. 'If you like boys, I don't mind.'

He looked repulsed. 'No, I do not like James like that! No! Ugh! James used to help me out. I used to be a part of the group, now Lily Evans has taken my job.' Peter let the words flow out of his mouth. It was good to be able to tell someone about his feelings. Even if it was Alexia.

'Peter, I'm sure the boys don't mean to lock you out of the group. Maybe you should talk to them. Maybe you should talk to Lily, too.' She let go of his hand and stood up. 'It's getting to cold out here. I'm going back to Gryffindor Tower. I'll see you later, then. Bye Peter.'

She left him in the softly falling snow, cold and miserable. Peter didn't know what to think now.  
  
  
'James? Can I talk to you?' Peter's quiet voice interrupted his train of thoughts. Lily stopped kissing her boyfriend and looked into his eyes.

'You'd better go talk to him.' She gave him another kiss, on his cheek.

James wiped lipstick from his mouth, combed his hair into some resemblance of order and tugged at his dress robes. He walked over to the door and yanked it open, clearly angry at the interruption. Peter was standing there, wringing his hands.

'Peter, what are you doing here so late?' He asked tersely.

'I need to talk to you.'

'Can't it wait until morning?'

'James, I really need to get this off my chest.' Peter whimpered.

'Peter, James, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning.' Lily called.

'Dammit, Pete! We'll talk about this in the morning.' James said. 'Good night.' He walked off to the boys' rooms.  
  
  
But in the morning, Peter seemed to have forgotten his need to speak to James. Lily was keeping a close eye on him and distinctly noticed him linger at the Slytherin table as they left the Great Hall for the library to study. Voldemort's powers were steadily growing. Soon Peter wouldn't be satisfied with the safety that Sirius and James could give him. He'd go over to Voldemort and betray James and herself.

_What a charming thought_, she mused, dipping her quill into some ink. She pushed the thoughts of the Dark Lord and betrayal to the back of her mind, after all, it was about time she finished that blasted essay on the morality of Dark Creatures.  
  
  
**Author's Note**: Ok, thanks to **Darth Flirt** for reviewing last chapter, and for the understanding. I try to avoid plots with loads of time travel. This time I have no bloody choice ;). P.S, the ultimate crossover is really funny!

Sorry for the fact that this was short, but I have the W.B word. Don't say it! Thanks to **Luke** for understanding me too! 


	7. The one where Lily goes to James' for th...

When the Past Needs You

_The one where Lily goes to James' for the holidays_  
  
  
The rest of the school year went far too quickly for the Marauders. It seemed like one day they were just getting over the hangovers from the New Years Eve drinks and the next they were seated in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Lily and James were snuggled up together, making Sirius and Remus, who were playing Exploding Snap, shudder. Peter was sitting a bit apart from them all, silent and thinking.

'What are you guys doing in the summer?' Remus asked, packing away the cards. His singed eyebrows were good enough reasons to call it quits.

'Lils and I are going to the Lake.' James said.

'Don't get sun burnt,' muttered Peter, snickering at the vision of a very red Lily returning to Hogwarts.

'I'm going to France for a holiday.' Sirius announced. 'My mum wants me to learn the "language of love." Lot of good that will do me when she doesn't want me going out with anyone.' He began writing in his diary.

'Gods help us. The girls will be falling at your feet.' Remus grinned. 'And some of the guys.'

'That is not fair, Remus,' Sirius waved his quill at him. 'It was just the one and I never returned his feelings.

'But you would have made such a lovely couple.' Remus made kissy faces and grinned.

'Quit it, you too.' James mumbled from Lily's hair. 'What about you, Peter? What do you intend on doing these holidays?'

Peter licked his lips. 'I-I-I'm n-n-not doing anything,' he stammered. It wouldn't be very smooth if he told them he was going to stay with Severus Snape and see what kind of powerful friends he had.

The door to the compartment slid open and Severus himself walked in. His dark eyes widened with humor as he took in the scene. James had his arm around Lily; Sirius had a bushy quill at his lips deep in thought, Remus had his hands to his face, rubbing at his burnt eyebrows and Peter was staring at the opposite wall, looking paler than usual. Severus had two gorilla-like men either side of them, their faces blank and distant.

Lily sat up, patting at her hair. 'What do you want, Snape?'

'I just wanted to see how my favorite Gryffindors were doing?' He sneered at them. 'Peter, everything is set for your arrival tomorrow. My father is looking forward to meeting you.'

The boy started and looked at Snape with horror. Before he could talk, however, James said, 'Snape, stop trying to make Peter look bad. Get out of here.'

'If you don't mind, boys,' Snape said, relaxing on to the seat. 'I quite like it here.'

Three boys had their wands out and another was fumbling for his own before anyone said another word. Snape looked at his thugs then at the wands. If they tried anything, the two bodyguards would use their "skills" to get revenge. 'Are you sure you want to do that?' His voice was low and silky.

Lily stood and picked up Snape's sleeve. 'Come with me, Severus.' She dragged him outside, closing the door before Snape's men could follow. She pushed him against the wall, her wand at his throat. 'I know what you are going to become Severus. It isn't pretty. The Dark Mark will _burn_ your delicate skin and you will writhe in the pain of your master.' Her mouth went next to his ear so she could hiss the last words of her speech: 'I know a lot more about you than you would ever believe. I know more than you do. Don't ever forget that.'

She let her hand drop and pulled her face away. His look of frozen shock was Lily's reward. It took a moment for Severus to compose his features. When he did, he looked at her with eyes lacking any emotion. 'You had better not overstep yourself next time, Mudblood.'

Lily slapped him a little reluctantly. The Weasleys were a pureblood family and never had heard the term Mudblood. 'Get lost, Professor.' She said, making a show of wiping her hand on his robes.

With a flick of her hair that she had seen Janet do a thousand times, Lily returned to the compartment and James' arms. 'What did you do?' He asked.

'Just gave that git a run for his money.' Her reply wasn't very comforting, but he let it slide.

  
  
  
She gave Sirius a huge hug, burying her face in his shoulder. 'Oh, Padfoot, I'm going to miss you.'

'It's just the holidays! I'll see you in a few weeks.' He grinned, letting her go. 'Besides, I may force my parents to take us up to the Lake in the last days of our break. I would never let an opportunity to see you in a swimsuit pass me by.'

She scowled at him. 'Don't get any ideas, young Black.'

'I won't, Lils. Marauders' honor.' He held up his hand and crossed his fingers.

Lily rolled her eyes and gave Remus a similar hug. 'You know what, Remus?' Her voice was very low. Only he could hear it. 'I could be very happy with you.' As they drew apart, he looked at her quizzically. 'No, James is my life, but I could be very happy living with you.'

Lily got a shiver as she said that. Remus only smiled. 'I would be very, very happy with you, Lily.'

'Take care of yourself, Remus.' She kissed his cheek and turned to Peter.

'Peter,' her voice became sorrowful. 'I admit we didn't end on good terms. I blame myself for your fall out with James.' She held out her hand.

He shook it warily. 'Have a good summer, Lily.'

'You too, Pete.' She smiled and gave him a brief hug.

'Lily, my parents are here!' James said, grinning once more to his friends. 'My mum is just dying to meet you.'

Taking a deep breath and brushing any dirt from her robes clean, she followed James to his parents. All her luggage was already in a pile at their feet, waiting for her to collect it. 'Hello dear,' said a woman with brown hair that looked like it was only barely staying in the braid. Lily frowned for a moment before realization hit.

Her jaw dropped.

'Hermione?' Lily said it so softly, she was sure they hadn't heard until the woman gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

'My name is Annabel Potter. I'm James' mother. Is there anything wrong, my dear?' Her voice was Hermione's, albeit a little deeper. However, had Ginny not fallen into the past, she was sure that was what Hermione would sound like.

'Lily Evans, it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Potter.' She smiled, recovering from the shock quite nicely.

'Call me Annabel, please.' Annabel even smiled like Hermione. It was quite unnerving.

'Hey, sport!' A tall man that, thankfully, didn't remind Lily of anybody, mussed up James' hair. 'How was Hogwarts for another year? Got any tales to tell?'

'I think the most rewarding tale I have is of meeting Lily.' James said, his face turning red.

'Aww, James, that was so sweet.' Lily said, grinning at him. Her Gryffindor courage showing itself, she said: 'He's only saying that because he doesn't want to tell you about the times the teachers nearly caught him. They are so...unspectacular.'

James rolled his eyes. 'This is going to be one long summer.'  
  
  
Lily absolutely loved James' parents. His father, Robert, was one of those people who looked rough on the outside and yet loved his family with a fierce passion. He accepted her and began treating her like a daughter. Lily still missed her family dreadfully, but it helped to know that Robert was willing to play the part if needed.

Annabel was intriguing. She and Hermione were the same soul, she concluded. Hermione must have been Annabel in a past life. Just looking around the house James had grown up in, it was evident. Books were everywhere. Muggle books, books on everything except Divination, to which Annabel said "as if I'd have books on that subject in my home. It's a load of rubbish." Lily secretly agreed with her.

They stayed in the house for a few days, to get their affairs in order. One morning, James told her to pack (which only took a few moments as she had been living out of her bags) and get ready to Floo to the summerhouse. He was positively glowing with excitement.

'Morning, Lily.' Annabel called from the kitchen. The smell of bacon, eggs and hash browns made her hungry. 'You look famished, take a seat and have some food.'

Lily didn't need telling twice. James sat down next to her and ate, almost without chewing. Annabel scolded him gently, but told him to go and help his father choose which fishing rod to take with him. He ran off and let his mother take the chair next to his girlfriend.

'Annabel, what can you tell me about the Lake?' Lily asked, wiping her mouth on a napkin.

'The fishing's good.' The one statement hung in the air.

'Anything else?'

'Sorry, Lily. I seriously don't know anything more than my husband and son always go fishing there and that the Lake doesn't even have a name. I think it belongs to Robert's family, he hinted as much, but I've never seen any real evidence.'

'Sounds like some place.' Her mouth twitched.

'It is.' Annabel smiled. 'I'll take you out early one morning, you'll see the mist on the waters...' Her eyes grew distant. 'Oh, it's beautiful.'

Lily cleared away the plates for her and returned. 'I think the lads may be ready for us.' They walked out to the lounge, carefully avoiding Muggle fishing rods that lay haphazardly on the floor. James was grinning at them, his fingers tapping on a bait box.

'Why are you using Muggle means?' Lily asked.

'It's more satisfying.' Robert supplied. 'Where is the fun in using magic when you can do it yourself.'

Lily was reminded vividly of her father when he was passionate about his...plugs. He really did admire Muggles. 'Good point. Have you ever caught yourself on one of the hooks.'

Annabel grimaced. 'You don't want to know how many times I've had to remove one of those damned hooks, Lily.'

'I suppose I wouldn't.' She handed the last of her bags to James, who was standing in the fireplace, Floo Powder in his hand. 'Potter Summerhouse.' His voice was clear with practice.

'You go next, Lily. Then Annabel and I'll finish with the rods.' Robert said, handing her the pot.

She smiled and took a handful of the Powder. Walking into the hearth, she repeated James by saying: "Potter Summerhouse."

  
  
  
**Author's Notes**: I would like to thank Luke for the use of his name "Annabel". He is doing a story based on the idea and it's called "A Stitch in Time". Go look it up. Umm, what more can I say other than I'm sorry it's not very good and that it is mostly dialogue. I'll get around to doing some hard hitting stuff in the next chapter! And then they go back to school! Don't forget to Review, please! 


	8. The one where Lily tells James v short

When the Past Needs You

_The one where Lily goes to James' for the holidays [Part 2]_  
  
  
They lay on the bed, atop of the covers as the night was far too humid to sleep inside the blankets. No part of them touched. She looked up into his eyes and felt an urge to tell him everything. Her fingers entwined with his and she breathed his name on her lips. 'James.'

'Lily.' His voice was equally soft. He kissed her gently and then looked into her eyes. 'I would tell you anything. I would give you anything. I am…' he trailed off, at a loss for words.

'I need to tell you something, but you have to promise to believe me.'

'I believe you, Lily.'

Just voicing the fact made her smile. 'Thank you James.' She paused, trying to put her words into some sort of order. If she just blurted out that she was from the future, he may laugh at her. 'James, I wasn't really tutored. I didn't go to any other magical school. I've always gone to Hogwarts.'

He frowned ever so slightly. 'What do you mean?'

'I'm from the future.' Oh well, she did just blurt it out, but it didn't sound too bad.

'What?'

'I was using a Time Turner and I was sent back in time. I'm from 1996.' He was silent. 'It was fate that brought me here, James. I was meant to find you and fall in love with you. And, dammit,' Lily put a hand on his arm. 'I am so helplessly in love with you. I think I'm day dreaming and I'm going to wake up.'

'It does sound surreal.' He rubbed his face to clear his head. 'Can you tell me something about the future?'

'Ireland wins the World Cup for Quidditch in 1994.' She laughed softly.

'At least I know who to bet on.' He gave her a grin and kissed her again, less gentle but still loving. 'And, what about me? What happens to me in the future?' James' eyes were eager with anticipation.

'You're sickeningly happy...' Lily teased. She was walking a thin line here, tempted to tell him he marries her.

'Sickeningly happy, really?' He had another question. She braced herself for something dangerous. 'Why did you call my mum Hermione when you first saw her?'

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. 'I have reason to suspect that she is one of my future best friends in a past life.' He looked perplexed. 'I believe that a soul relives and any true friends you make are your soul friends. You will find them in every life. I suppose it is only fair that I meet Hermione in this time.'

'So, my mother dies in the not too distant future?' James asked softly.

'Oh my gosh, I didn't think of that.' Lily put her arms around him. 'I'm sorry, James.'

He held her in his arms, even when he recovered from the initial grief. It felt nice and safe, curving his body to mold hers perfectly. Red hair landed on his chest, and he played with it, unable to meet her eyes. 'What about my father?'

'I do not know, I did not recognize him.' Lily refrained from telling him that his son did not have any grandparents in the future. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

'I think that we should go to sleep now. I won't ask you anymore about your past, and my future.' He squeezed her tight against him and then eased the pressure. He closed his eyes, but before he could sleep, Lily whispered in his ear.

'I am truly and madly in love with you, Mr. Potter.'  
  
  
_1999_

Remus Lupin couldn't sleep. He couldn't even pretend that he could get to sleep. His entire body was protesting against getting up, or even staying awake, but he couldn't just turn off his brain. He was lying awake in his bed because of memories of her. His long time crush did not just dissipate after years of knowing that she was dead, and still in love with another man as she lay in her sleep forever.

He should be thinking of other women. Sirius had never let a girl bring him down. Remus would never be like Padfoot, though. His mind held on to certain wolf instincts, like mating. He loved her, felt obliged to love her for eternity and couldn't stop himself.

Surprisingly, he could find himself wondering what Ginny Weasley would be like in his bed. The sick thoughts shocked him as much as they excited him. She was a student, who was not Lily Evans. Remus slipped his legs over the side of his bed, taking comfort in the coolness under his feet. He padded softly to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

The said drink finished, he turned to walk back to his rooms. He stopped, hearing a slight noise. It came from his living room. Remus stood there, debating whether or not the noise was worth his acknowledgment. Finally, curiosity got the better of him, and he gingerly crept into the lounge.

He didn't spend much time in the room in the hotter months, preferring to spend his evenings on his porch, a candle, a book and a glass of wine good enough company. The cool night breeze was lovely, compared to the relative stuffiness his living room provided.

His eyes spotted something amiss immediately. The folded shutters he had placed over the fireplace were on the ground. Much to his dismay, there was a fair amount of soot collected on his mat. It served him right for not cleaning his chimney sooner, he thought.

'Remus?'

He spun around quickly.

Standing there, her face smeared with dirt and tear tracks, was Lily Potter. He said nothing, but folded her in his arms, not minding that his nightclothes became instantly filthy. He could deal with that in the morning.  
  
  
**Author's Notes**: Yessss it was far too short and it was very cliffhangerish. But I wanted to add something while I was still up (it is currently 3:20am on the 14th of January. Seven days until my birthday!) Thank you to **Sir Crig** and **aznlady** For your reviews!


	9. The one where Lily goes back to Hogwarts

When the Past Needs You

_The one where Lily goes back to Hogwarts_  
  
  
James couldn't believe that the day after next he would be on the train to Hogwarts, ready to start another year of learning. The summer had passed so fast. Sirius, Lily and himself lay on the golden sand on the edge of the water, soaking up the rays, oblivious to the notions of premature ages and sun cancer. What did he need to know about premature aging?

He and Lily had told his mother about the time travel. Surprisingly, she took it well. Lily told her all about her friends in the future, especially about Hermione. Annabel was fascinated by the idea that she had past lives and asked Lily to find out if there was a way for Hermione to take over Annabel's body for a period of time. With a promise of thorough research, James' mother had let the topic go an they moved on to worse subjects. Marriage.

Lily wasn't forcing him to consider it. James admitted that he liked to fancy himself in a dashing robe, her in a beautiful white dress somewhat similar to the one he had given her for Christmas, marrying in front of a certified wizard. His mother on the other hand was convinced that Lily was the one for him, in spite of their age. Annabel and Robert had fallen in love at the green age of fourteen.

Lily yawned and stretched, brushing her hand against his cheek. James used his quick reflexes and caught her hand. He pinned her down with his body and playfully snapped at her. Lily giggled, trying to "escape".

'Get a room, you two.' Sirius muttered.

'Already had one.' James said, to Lily's mortification.

'James you dog.' He laughed.

'No, no, my friend. You are the dog.' James grinned and rolled off Lily and drew lazy circles on her stomach.

They were quiet, lulled into peacefulness by the soft lapping of the water, moved by the soft wind. Lily suddenly sat up. 'I'll be right back.' She promised, turning into a phoenix and flying into the sky. It was several moments before Sirius and James had any idea what she was doing. Lily had spotted a pure white owl flying high in the blue sky and decided to go and see if it was their Hogwarts letters.

Indeed, they were, as they found out as Lily and the bird landed on the beach softly. She brushed the dried sand off her legs and untied the letters from the leg of the patient owl. Lily handed them to them, ripping into hers expectantly.

The whoop of joy could be heard several towns over, they were sure.

'What, pray tell, are you so excited about?' James asked mildly.

'I'm,' she drew herself up; in spite of the fact she stood before them in a bikini. 'Head Girl.'

'You're joking-'

'Get out!'

Both boys were shocked. 'You've only been there for a couple of months!' Sirius said. He was happy for her, no doubt about it, but it was astonishing to find out their partner in crime was now a goody-goody.

'I guess Dumbledore likes the cut of your jib.' James said, grinning. 'Sirius, now we have someone on the inside. We'll get away with murder now!'

Lily rolled her eyes and watched them open their envelopes. James stared at his Head Boy badge with a mixture of shock, amusement and outrage. 'How dare they label me a Head Boy...' they distinctly heard him say.

'Your reputation will never be the same.' Sirius moaned. 'But hey, think of all those nightly patrols down darkened corridors...all those couples just waiting to be interrupted.' He stopped to laugh evilly. 'I'll lend you my Gloves if you lend me your badge. I hear girls like a man in uniform.'

'Oh, shut up, Sirius.' Lily said, pinning her badge on to her bikini top.

'I'd better go tell my mum then, eh?' James said, taking Lily by the hand to walk back to the house. Sirius followed, still laughing.

  
************   
Lily sat on the bed, clean and holding a cup of tea with something a little bit stronger added for good measure. Remus sat in a chair near the bed, a cup similar to hers in his own hand. They looked at each other, trying to discover if it was real or just an illusion.

'I owe you an explanation,' Lily said, placing her cup on his nightstand and folding her hands in her lap so they wouldn't shake.

'I believe one may be in order. I'm having a hard time recovering from the shock that you aren't dead.' His voice was dryer than he wanted. He took a large sip of tea.

'Remus, I never told you about my life prior to Hogwarts, did I?'

'You mentioned something about a tutor and jealous sisters and that's about it.' He ran a hand through his hair, feeling nervous around her.

'My name is Ginny Weasley. I believe I went missing three years ago.' She hoped that her Time Turner had been correct. Otherwise, the whole future might be out of order.

'You are?' His eyes widened and he gulped. 'All this time I've been in love with Ginny Weasley, a student of mine?'

'No, you fell in love with Lily Evans, a name Dumbledore gave me to stop my parents finding out. I'm sorry I deceived you, Remus.'

'Apology accepted, Lily...I mean Ginny.' He felt like he couldn't take anymore shocks.

'I didn't die that night when Voldemort attacked Godric Hollow.' Her voice changed. It sounded strained. 'I've just returned from that night, Remus. Oh my god. I can still see him, leaning over the crib with Harry in it.' Her tears poured down her cheeks. She made no move to wipe them away, so he leant over and brushed them off with his thumb. 'Thank you.' Several moments passed before she was able to speak again. 'A future version of myself came to me. She told me that she was going to take my place and die for Harry because he needs our protection against Voldemort in the future. It was so strange hearing the name after so long whispering "You-know-who".

'I changed into a phoenix and I wish I could have saved James, but I couldn't. He was so stubborn. I watched Voldemort come and tell my future self to stand aside. Oh gods, it was horrible. The curse came and I had to leave because otherwise Sirius would see me and I would change the course of future. I took the Time Turner and came here. Remus, is it ok if I stay?'

He nodded and let her fall into his arms again. They could have stayed like that for years, but there was a sharp knock at the door. Ginny sat back on the bed, looking at Remus with her big green eyes. 'I'll be back in a moment.' He told her.

She inclined her head in understanding. Remus walked to the front door and remembered his agreement for breakfast with Harry and Sirius. He opened the door and greeted them.

'Hello, Remus. Nice to see you again.' Harry said, smiling.

'Gods man, don't you get any sleep?' Sirius grinned, slapping Remus on his shoulder.

'Not when I have old friends to visit.' His tone was light.

'Really? Who?' Sirius wasn't really paying attention, more interested in smelling the air for the faintest hint of breakfast.

'Lily Potter.'

  
************  
'Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter and Potter.'

Severus' grinned maliciously at James and Lily. They sat together, again, on the Hogwarts express, again. Their shining badges mocked him; he had coveted the Head Boy position since his first year. To have it stolen from under his nose at the last moment because Dumbledore had shown favoritism, was a terrible blow to Severus.

'I hope you had a lovely summer too, Snape.' Lily said mildly.

'Oh, I did. Peter was very interesting. He told me quite a bit about you.'

'I did not.' Pete said. 'I did not, James.'

'I believe you, Wormtail. Snape, go away. I can take away house points now.' James fiddled with his badge until it sat right.

'You'll never be able to get rid of me, James. I'll be with you until the bitter end.' He grinned again and walked out, his robes swishing.

Sirius and Remus barged through the door, their faces red. 'We just caught-,' Sirius began, panting heavily.

'---just caught Elizabeth---,'

'---Hufflepuff keeper---,'

'Oh, calm down, you two!' Lily exclaimed.

They sat down and took deep breaths. 'We just caught Elizabeth, you know that chick that's going out with Snape?' Sirius asked, a grin cracking his face.

'Yeah, the crazy one.' James confirmed.

'Anyway. We saw her and the dead ugly Hufflepuff keeper making out like there is no tomorrow. We thought you were in that compartment and instead it was those two.' Remus laughed, still a tad breathless.

'Twenty minutes into the new school year and already you are causing gossip.' James rolled his eyes. 'I don't know what do to with you!'

'Oh, you know you love it.' Sirius grinned and pulled out his diary again. 'Today I saw Lily and James hugging. Oh my stars, I was so shocked. I wonder when they will make me their best man? Best regards, Sirius.' He looked up. 'Did I just say that out loud? I beg your pardon.'

'Sirius,' at Lily's voice, he looked up. 'You're real subtle.' She rolled her eyes and went back to James' embrace, not used to the way he could make her feel when she was in his arms.

The train ride to Hogwarts took no time at all.  
  
  
**Author's Notes**: OK, what did you think? Love it, hate it? R E V I E W pleeeeeease 


	10. The one where Professor Binns is unhappy

When the Past Needs You

_The one where Professor Binns is unhappy_

  
  
**Author's note:**There are some bits in the first part that isn't very suited for younger viewers. It'll go straight over their heads, however.

Lily sat in her History of Magic class, her quill drawing delicate lines on the inside of her book. James sat on her left, Sirius on her right. They were both sending her rather inappropriate notes that would make her die of shame if read out. This is, of course, exactly what Professor Binns intended to do.

'Lily Evans,' his droopy voice said over the classroom. Her fingers stopped moving the quill back and forth and she looked up at the ghost. 'I will not have notes passed in my glass. Five points from Gryffindor and please read out the offending letters.'

She stood, her hand clutching the scraps of parchments. Lily cleared her throat, keenly aware of everyone waking from their dream-like state that overtook many a student as they entered Professor Binns' class. Scanning the note, she made up a lie. "Do you want to practice Quidditch later? No, too windy." Lily thought that was a lot cleaner than the original note: 'Lils, wanna have a snog-fest with me?'

'The others, too, Miss Evans.'

He was probably making up for all the times she fell asleep in his classes. "Remember to bring money on the next Hogsmeade trip for a present for Peter. OK, remind me to give him birthday punches." (translation: Remember to slip into Hogsmeade with Cloak and Map to buy more ingredients for Lils potions. OK, remember to let me take a go, just kidding James!')

She paused again. Binns nodded for her to go again. This time Lily made it up for fun. "Isn't Professor Binns looking exceptionally sexy today? I thought I saw him flirt on a Ravenclaw last week. Damn, Sirius, I have competition. Well, James, maybe he'll like your nice firm--,' Lily was cut off by the laughter from the class, including Sirius and James. Professor Binns was looking like he's swallowed a horse.

'Sit back down, Miss Evans. You will have a detention tonight at six.'

She sat back down, Sirius clapping slowly. 'We've created a monster, James.'

James placed an arm around her. 'Isn't she perfect?' He planted a kiss on her forehead and they turned back to the dictating that Binns was giving...at a hundred miles an hour.  
  
  
  
  
Lily poured over the text in front of her. She wrote down point after point, fascinated. There was a spell she could use to bring Hermione into Annabel's body! She'd love to talk to Hermione again, tell her how happy she was with James and her friends. There were so many rules that one had to memorize for the spell to work. She sighed.

Her head shot up as she felt fingers brush the base of her neck. She turned around to see nothing there. Lily knew that meant almost nothing. She reached forward and pinched the Invisibility Cloak off James. He had a big bouquet of red roses in his arms.

'Hey, Lils. I was wondering if you could join me for a walk.' He said, handing the flowers to her.

'Yeah, sure, James. These roses are gorgeous!' She used a shrinking charm on them and slipped them in her pocket. James took her hand and put the Cloak around her for the security. He wanted utter privacy for their stroll.

Lily gasped as she saw a blanket laid out for them on the soft grass by the lake, surrounded by candles. James led her down there and she took the flowers out again, plumping them out to their original size.

'Stars, Lily, you look so beautiful.' He breathed. 'I've thought that from the moment you came up to me in the Common Room. You've only grown in loveliness since then,' he paused to caress her cheek, 'I'm so glad you've let me become a part of your life for such a temporary basis, but I want more, Lily. I want to be sickeningly happy with you, a picket fence and a child. I want to teach that child to play Quidditch, Wizards Chess and how to bamboozle the teachers.' He pointed his wand at the sky and great, big golden letters appeared. He spoke the words aloud.

'Lily Evans, will you marry me?'

Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded. 'Oh, I love you, James.' Lily embraced him and let the tears run down her cheeks.

'I love you too, Lily.'

He opened the box to the ring and grinned. He had indulged in their Gryffindor side and bought a ring of gold that had a modest diamond in the middle with two square rubies either side. Lily laughed as he slipped it on to her finger, hugging him again. 'I cannot wait until I am Mrs. James Potter.'

Somehow, he thought that it would ruin the mood if he said, "Neither can I."  
  
  
  
  
Sirius drank his whiskey, grinning as Remus and James followed suit. 

'I can't believe it, James. You're getting married.' Padfoot said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

'Just imagine him bouncing a little kid on his knee...'Remus shook his head at all his. 'You and Lily had better have load of kids so that both Sirius and I can become god-fathers.'

'I hope we do. I want a huge family!' James grinned. 'I don't think Lily will want to know how much pain I'm going to put her through.'

Peter walked in the door at this very moment. He was even more jittery than usual. 'James, Sirius, you've got to uh, go to the platform.'

They nodded and began walking to the Great Hall. Thankfully, Dumbledore had been only too eager to help for their wedding ceremony. Remus left them to take his seat near the front in the audience. His presence wasn't needed at the wedding, and he felt relief at that. His heart ached terribly for Lily; it would have put him in a bad mood.

Lily, however, had two attendants. She had been unable to choose between Janet and Alexia and had settled on both. They all looked stunning, especially Lily. The dress code was Muggle, but the wedding would be purely wizard.

Dumbledore spoke as Lily reached her way to the platform. Sirius, Alexis and Janet retreated into the background. 'The recognition of a soul mate is sometimes a very rare thing. Today, Lily Evans and James Potter will bond to each other, swearing their love and truth. Sirius.'

Sirius stepped forward, in his hand a blade that looked horrendously sharp. Lily had only ever gone to one other wedding, when she had been four. Her mother told her that she fainted and had not allowed her to go to anymore after that point. Dumbledore picked up the knife and murmured a spell over it before handing it to James.

'Lily, if you love and trust James you will allow him to cut you without fear.' Dumbledore said softly.

She nodded and held out her wrist. James took it up in his warm fingers and pressed the metal to her skin, slicing it open. Lily bit her lip against the hot-cold pain that blossomed on her wrist. He handed the knife to her.

'James, if you love and trust Lily you will allow her to cut you without fear.'

James gave her a smile and a nod. She cut his wrist, handing the knife back to Dumbledore.

'Please hold hands, your wrists together.' Albus took a length of white ribbon from Alexis, who looked like she was more nervous than the bride was.

The moment her blood touched James' she felt an increased awareness of him. All of his memories were hers, and she did not doubt that he currently knew everything about her too. She gasped, her mind spinning with the dreams and hopes that James had never told anyone.

James' own experience varied from Lily's joyful exploration of his mind. He only saw death and horror where he went. Grimly, he accepted the knowledge and waited for Dumbledore to finish tying their hands together.

'Thus you are tied and thus you are bound.' Dumbledore said, bringing their entwined hands up for all to see. 'May you live a long and happy life together and may you find each other in the next life. You may kiss the bride.'

James lifted the veil and gave Lily a loving kiss. They looked at each other then grinned. Married. It was a strange thought, to be bound to someone for the rest of your life. Lily thought it sounded quite pleasurable.

She felt the ribbon unravel itself and slip it's way into her pocket in a ticklish manner. Lily looked at her wrist and noted a small scar. Instead of being angry, she felt it was a sign of her commitment to James.

'Now, my beautiful wife, do you think you can go through a reception?' His eyes were laughing.

'Knowing Sirius it'll probably blow up.'

James leant down and kissed her, making a mental note to talk to her about what he had seen in her head.  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Second Note**: Ok, so the wedding is after they graduated. I'll mention anything funny that happened in that year in passing. Thanks to my reviewers, you rock my world!

Iselin: The phoenix idea came because Lily/Ginny has flaming red hair and started her life again as Lily Evans. I thought that applied to the whole situation. Alexia name came from an Ancient Roman site and the idea for her was just that Peter needed someone who wasn't going to intimidate him while he talked. Just needed a kindred spirit. I sort of got her looks from Morgan le Faye, I think she's called. Very dark and Mysterious...Ok, the whole Annabel looking like Hermione thing is really what I believe. My mum is all into spiritual stuff so obviously I'm a believer too. And finally, I'm doing my darndest to put loads of twist in there. It's just a shame I don't have a head for time travel.

Chocolate Muse: Being an insomniac is rather underrated I think. 


	11. The one where Harry meets Lily

When the Past Needs You

_The one where Harry meets Lily_  
  
  
  
'Remus, that is not funny, OK? No one is allowed to make jokes about James and Lily,' Sirius snapped, his face pale. How could he even think to say something like that when Harry was standing right there?

'But, I'm not joking. I'm sorry if it sounded like that, but I wasn't,' Moony soon regretted using such a light voice. Damn it, he was only being happy over Lily's return!

Harry who had been quiet all this time, spotted movement behind Remus. 'Sirius, maybe we should believe him. Who is that? It rather looks like my mum.'

Remus turned around and saw that Ginny had, indeed, walked out of the bedroom to where they stood. She wore a simple white dress made of insubstantial cotton and a pair of tattered slippers. Sirius' mouth opened in shock, his eyes wide and transfixed on the woman before him.

'Lily, is it really you?' he finally managed to say.

She put up her hand and crossed her fingers. 'Honorary Marauder's honor.' Her scar from her wedding showed when she did that, adding to the evidence.

Sirius closed the distance between them and caught her in a hug. Ginny felt tears on her shoulder and hugged him tighter. Much to his own dismay, he sobbed. Her soft voice in his ear was telling him that everything was all right. 'Lils... I am so sorry... I didn't know that Peter was-,'

'Sirius, it's OK. I don't blame you.'

They drew back from the embrace and he wiped his tears with his sleeve. 'I guess you'll want to be reintroduced to Harry.'

Ginny looked at her son, her eyes soft. An understanding came over her; she hadn't wanted to be his girlfriend out of lust, but out of the desire to make him safe. 'I think we have some catching up to do, Harry.'

He nodded numbly. Remus remembered that he was host to this reunion, and ushered them into his dining room that was basically chairs around a table in his kitchen. Sirius began talking about Harry's past, the lad himself unable to speak. Remus started cooking breakfast as he had planned to earlier that week.

'Harry has been staying with the sister of yours. The one with a wand sticking half way up her ar-,'

'Sirius!' Remus said, shocked.

'I'm sorry, Moony, but you didn't see how they kept him. Lils, you know how much I love you, but your sister is horrid. They treated him like an animal, almost.'

She frowned at this. Her brother had told her all about Harry's "relatives." Some how, Ginny had persuaded herself that Dumbledore would give Harry to Sirius, or at least a nice pair of Muggles. 'I'll have to give Petunia my _gratitude_ for looking after Harry for so many years.' The way she said gratitude made Sirius grin.

'Ah, it's good to have you back, Lils.' His face turned solemn. 'There was no way you could have saved James?'

She shook her head. 'I wish I could have, but he refused to leave with me. When we got married, he saw... he knew he was going to die and had come to terms with the fact. It doesn't make it any easier on the rest of us, however.'

'I was wondering, Lily. Now that you're back, does that mean you're going to live with Harry?' Sirius was looking anxiously at her. 'I've been in prison for a long time because of everyone thinking I was your Secret Keeper and when I finally was pardoned, Harry started staying with me. I've grown attached to the boy.'

'Oh, Padfoot!' She gave him another hug. 'I wouldn't dream of taking Harry off you, not after what you've been through.'

'Thanks, Lily.' He smoothed her hair and looked at Harry. He had regained some of his color and was eating his breakfast distractedly, shooting glances at his mother every now and then.

'Is there anything you want to ask me, Harry?' Ginny asked.

'I have a thousand questions I'd like to ask you, but one shall do for now.' He paused, taking a sip of the orange juice Remus had grudgingly poured, since it was his secret addiction. 'Are you, or have you ever been Ginny Weasley?'

She went white, hand clutching the tablecloth. Behind them, Remus dropped a pan and cursed aloud. Sirius and Harry looked at her inquisitively. 'Promise not to hate me?'

He raised an eyebrow. 'I promise.'

'I am. That's why I went missing three years ago. I was sent back to your father's time and I fell in love. I am your mother and your best friend's sister.' Ginny bit her lip, raising her eyes to Harry.

'Ah, that explains it.' Harry gave her a smile. 'Ginny, I haven't spent years around your brother without noticing a few characteristics.' that said, he moved on to far more important topics. 'However, there is the matter of all my birthdays and Christmases.'  
  
******  
  
  
Sirius didn't blow up the reception, much to the disappointment of Lily who would have loved to see Dumbledore with a face full of ash, hair sticking up wishing them a long and happy marriage. James asked Padfoot to say the toast at the wedding, as long as he had help from Wormtail and Moony.

'James is my best friend so I have seen and done things that most of you have not. Some of the things we got up to in our years of friendship would leave you stunned, some of them would make you cringe and some of them would touch your heart.' At this, Lily and James looked at each other, both wondering what their friends had been smoking.

'Lily approached James the third day she was at Hogwarts, the first that she was in Gryffindor House. I think it was love at first sight. It took a while for them to realize what was blatantly obvious to the rest of us, but after that they were always holding hands, or hugging and kissing. Somehow, being in love and able to express it meant that their loyal friends had to put up with the revolting display.

'If there is one couple in the world that deserves to live happily ever after, it is Lils and James. Sometimes when you're around them, it's as if they've known each other for eternity. I hope I can be someone's James and that they can be my Lily.' He smiled and raised his glass. 'To James and Lily.'

The room echoed that statement and took a drink from their glasses. Sirius sat back down, grinning smugly at them. 'So, what did you think?'

'I think,' James announced. 'That Remus helped you overly much in that speech.'

'Just near the end bit. Straight quote, too.' Sirius looked over at Lily. 'Anything you'd like to tell us.'

Lily didn't know whether to laugh it off or glare at him. Remus had told her that he was in love with her earlier that year. The look on his face as he had mumbled the words made her feel for him. "I'll never love another woman like I love you, Lily." Lily started as she realized James and Sirius had moved from the topic of secret admirers to their beloved Quidditch.

  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note: ** I am sorry that it's not very long but I can't stay up all night because I have to go to work tomorrow. Expect a lot more future bits! Thanks to **Bluegirl18, Teri, Darth Flirt ** and of course, **Iselin**


	12. The one where Godric Hollow is bought

When the Past Needs You

_The one where Godric Hollow is bought_  
  
  
  
'Alright Mr and Mrs Potter, the room is up the stairs to the left.' The young woman at the counter said pleasantly. Lily took the key from the witch's hand and smiled.

Before she could thank her, a drawling voice made her jump.

'What do you know? You really are Potters now.'

James turned to face Severus. 'What is it Snape?'

'Just checking in. There isn't a law against that is there?' He smirked at them and spoke to the witch. 'All right, mudblood, my master has already set up my rooms. Key, please.'

'Mr Snape, I will ask you to keep your manners.' Her voice was terse as she handed over the key.

'I will ask you to keep your mouth shut.' Severus waved his wand. 'Obliviate.' He turned back to the Potters, a grin on his face. 'I'd watch were you step if I were you. Don't know what kind of curses someone could throw at you when your back is turned.' With that, he walked up the marble stairs that led to the rooms.

'He's a Death Eater, isn't he?' James asked softly.

'Yeah. But he turns to the Light. Don't give me that look James Potter.' Lily said, kissing him.

'Come on, we'd better go and check out our rooms.' He put an arm around her and walked up the steps. They didn't get out of the said rooms until later that week.

  
  
  
  
  
Lily woke with a start, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She slipped from under James' embrace and put on some clothes. Her wand was already in her pocket out of habit, and she walked out of the rooms to the lobby.

The noises she had only thought she had heard upstairs were louder and clearer here. Lily looked out one of the large plate glass windows, her mouth opening with shock.

Voldemort and his supporters were surrounding a bonfire, their masks and cloaks proclaiming who they were. A group of several teenagers stood in nothing by trousers, no masks or even the barest cloak. Her sharp eyes could pick out Severus from the other lads; one of which she was sure was Lucius Malfoy.

The Dark Lord moved towards them and she saw Snape's back stiffen. Voldemort took the boy's arm in his hand and nodded. A cloaked and masked figure came forward and gave his master a brand. Severus' only sign that he was in fear was the way his shoulders tensed.

The Dark Lord plunged the brand down on Severus' skin. Lily turned away so she didn't have to see it. Severus didn't even make a sound. When she turned back, he was on his hands and knees, kissing Voldemort's robes.  
  
  
  
  
She placed her back on the pillar of stone she had been hiding behind and took a breath. She swore she could smell burning flesh. So it has begun.

'Lily, you can open your eyes now.'

She did and gasped. Before her was the house they had wanted ever since they passed it on one of their walks. Godric's Hollow was a stereotypical cottage, short and fat (although it had two stories) with a large garden overflowing with plants such as herbs Lily knew she would use in cooking and beautiful violets. The backyard was as big as a Quidditch Pitch was (Lily had no doubt that James had measured it himself) and had luscious green grass covering it.

'Is it ours?' Lily breathed, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

'Down to the last grain of dirt.' He grinned.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Just as quickly as she had thrown herself in his arms, Lily ran into the house and laughed with glee. The kitchen was rather large, and she could just imagine herself stirring a pot, talking over her shoulder at James or Harry (in the distant future, of course). She walked up the stairs and saw the master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms. James found her bouncing on the bed that had been moved there already by Magical Movers.

'You like it?' James asked, joining her on the bed.

'Yes, I love it and I love you and I love this bed and I love...'Lily was breathless with excitement and happiness.

'Calm down, Lils.' He grinned.

'Why? It's our house! We own a house! How wild is that?' Her hair was finding its way free of her braid. He tucked some behind her ear.

'Come on, Sirius and Remus said they'd be by soon. Peter had to work, or something. I think he's just making it up to spend more time with Alexia.'

Lily stopped jumping and looked at James. 'Alexia? That girl can not stay with him. She'll get hurt.'

James frowned. 'Peter is smitten with her and by the looks of her, she's smitten with him. He's going to ask her to marry him next week.'

Lily looked at him in shock. 'No! Alexia is one of my best friends.'

'Peter's one of mine!' He shot back. His voice softened. 'Lily, if they are in love we should let them be. What if someone had told me that you were a load of trouble, which, admittedly, you are?' He grinned as she poked him in the ribs.

'You wouldn't believe them. You love me.' Lily said, kissing his lips softly.

'What makes you think that Alexia is going to believe you if you barge into her apartment shouting horrid things about the love of her life?'

'I hate it when you're right.'

'I love it, it makes you angry and I love it when you're angry.' He grinned, kissing her forehead.

'You know what?' Lily said, jumping off the bed. 'I love you.'  
  
  
  
  
The next day they had a huge house warming party, inviting the friends that had lasted outside of school and into adult life. The Marauders were all there, obviously, although Peter was wrapped up in Alexia. The woman was still mysterious, but had a wicked sense of humor when she wanted to. Lily smiled at her across the room and joined James.

'Ah, Annabel, lovely to see you again!' Lily said, embracing the woman.

'Lily, you look prettier every time I see you,' she smiled and patted her son's arm. 'Any news from the baby department?'

They blushed and shook their heads. It was true; they were trying to have some grandkids for Annabel and Robert. Lily wasn't going to tell them that they had to wait another two years at least until Harry was born. 'No, I'm afraid not.'

Sirius flung himself on Lily and James' back, putting his arm around their necks. 'Hey, my friends! Hey Mrs. P.'

'Hello Sirius.' Annabel smiled at her son's best friend. 'How are you?'

'I'm great,' he lowered his voice to a dramatic whisper. 'I'm in lurve.'

'With who, Sirius?' Lily asked, giggling.

'With you, my fair lady!' He bowed deeply and raised his head, grinning. 'OK, I'm not in love with you, Mrs James Potter, but I am in love.'

'I suppose we aren't going to wheedle it out of you?' Annabel asked, sighing heavily.

'Not in a million years.' He winked and left them, complaining about the music.

'I think he's a little...merry.' James said delicately.

Remus was nursing a strong glass of whiskey he had sneaked into Lily and James' bedroom to find. It had made him depressed to see their unmade bed, their clothes thrown over the floor. He wanted it to be he that made the bed that way with Lily. He wanted his shirt to be lying haphazardly next to Lily's skirt. His heart aching, he downed the rest of his drink, coughing at the feeling of fire flowing down his throat.

Peter was talking to Alexia quietly. Another happy couple, Remus thought sourly. Sirius told him all about his dream girl the other day, making him feel isolated. How could it be that all his friends, even fat, ratty Peter, could find happiness in love? Remus scowled, not realizing how much he looked like Snape when he did that.

Lily caught his eye and excused herself from James and her mother in law. She sat down next to him, a beer in both her hands. 'Want one?'

'Thanks.' He opened it with his bare hands, the show of strength comforting. That was one thing that would never leave him for a girl. His wolf-like strength. 'How are you liking the party?'

'Aren't I supposed to say that?' she asked wryly. 'It's not bad. How about you? You look like a sad sack.'

He took a sip of the beer. 'I am a sad sack, Lils.'

'No you're not, Remus. You are my friend, my very spunky friend who deserves to be happy.' Lily waved her bottle in front of Remus and he opened it for her.

'It's just not working out like that, Lily.' He sighed. 'I'm a werewolf. No one wants to enroll a werewolf. Believe me, I've tried just about a thousand universities and none of them will have me. I'm sorry Mr. Lupin but our campus will not meet your specific requirements. Dear Mr. Lupin, due to the Werewolf Act of 1875 it is no longer applicable to allow you to study at our school.' He turned his face to her. 'I just want one of them to give me a chance. I want one of them to get to know me and know that I am not some kind of blood thirsty monster when it isn't a full moon.'

Lily was quite, her heart going out to the young man. 'I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't know that people were so...prejudiced...towards werewolves.'

'I shouldn't be dumping all my problems on you. You've got enough to worry about, what with You-Know-Who increasing his attacks and James being an Auror in training.' He smiled at her. 'You still manage to look damnably beautiful.'

She blushed slightly, drinking from the bottle. 'Remus, I recommend you ask Dumbledore about finding some work for you and you getting a nice girl to settle down with.'

'I'll try, Lils. That's all I can offer you.' Remus smiled at her and she hugged him.  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: Whoo hoo, I'm buzzing from my first day of work at this place. It rawked. Anyway, back to the notes. I want to thank my DARLING reviewers: **Darth Flirt, muggle, Dara finVidya, Bluegirl18** aaaaaaaand **Iselin**

Review Replies

**Darth Flirt**: I will get around to doing the whole gaps. I know it is evil of me to start off in the other time, but I'm hoping to make them meet, so I have the second half of the story written by the time I get to where she is saved.

**muggle**: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

**Iselin**: Wowee, you reviews are, as always, a major ego boost, LOL. No, I didn't know I had neat chapter titles, I think it is similar to "Wherin Harry meets Lily" sort of thing. I'm glad you liked the chapter, I just think that Sirius is a very extreme person, he goes from one emotion to another very quickly. Ginny will give Petunia exactly what she deserves...not that I've written it yet ;) I had to make Remus and Peter help Sirius with the toast or else it would be too out of character. Remus is one of my fave characters and I hate torturing him! Harry has spent a lot of time around Ron and the Weasleys. He knows their family traits, so I'm guessing he could spot Ginny. And if your reviews are getting longer, my replies are too! :D

**Dara finVidya**: Glad you like all the twists. I will make it a personal challenge to elliminate all don'ts and can'ts in the non dialogue parts! Thanks!

**Bluegirl18**: Geeze, talk about flattery! Lol, I'm happy you like it! 


	13. The one where Ginny is made a Marauder

Whe Time Needs You

_The one where Ginny is made a Marauder_

**Author's Note**: There is a bit of kissing in this one, initiations and all that jazz. Just kissing nothing else.   
  
  
  
  
Ginny stood behind Harry as he knocked on the door. She wrapped the cloak around her more firmly. She hoped her family were glad to see her and not angry for leaving.

'Harry! It's wonderful to see you again!' Mrs Weasley cried, giving Harry a huge hug. Ginny looked at her mother, gasping as she saw gray hairs and extra wrinkles. It looked as if Mrs. Weasley had aged twenty years in the three years Ginny had been missing. 'I suppose you want to see Ron then.' She ushered him in and Ginny followed, hoping that the Invisibility Cloak did not give up on her in that moment.

'...not sure about the pay, but the work's good.' Ron finished shouting at the base of the stairs. 'Oh, hey Harry. What brings you around so early? We weren't going to go out for a bite until lunch.'

Ginny took off the cloak and gave it to Harry. He smiled broadly and said, 'Ron, you remember your sister, don't you?'

Ron stared at Ginny as if she had the plague. Mrs. Weasley let out a high pitched scream and fell to the floor in a dead faint. Fred, George and Mr Weasley came running down the stairs, the twins looking excited, Mr Weasley looking concerned. As soon as the twins saw Ginny, they grinned.

'Ginny, where have you been?' Mr Weasley said sternly. 'We have been so worried about you!'

'Yeah, if you're going to run away for three years you might as well leave a note.' George said in a voice of mock anger.

'The dishes have been piling up whilst you were away.' Fred added.

'Boys, quit it now.' Mr Weasley said. He pointed his wand at his wife and said "Enervate". Mrs Weasley awoke. Fred and George helped her to her feet.

'I am really, really, really sorry, Mum, Dad, Ron, Fred and George. I was sent to the past with my blasted Time Turner I was using for all my classes.' Ginny played with the ring on her finger. 'I fell in love and I got married.'

Mrs Weasley felt faint again, but Fred and George kept her from passing out. Ron spoke for the first time since his sister had been revealed. 'Who to? Does he play Quidditch?'

She grinned at her brother's priorities. 'He did. He...uh...died.'

Ron gave her a hug. 'I'm sorry, Gin.'

Mr Weasley announced that they should all go into the lounge to have a stiff drink. Mrs Weasley concurred and all the red heads as well as Harry moved into the more relaxed room. Ginny sat next to Harry and Ron sat on her other side.

'So, you married without even telling us?' Mrs Weasley sounded hurt.

'How could I? You had no idea who I was.' Ginny's voice was soft, and it showed that she wished that her parents could have been there to see her wed.

'What's his name?' Mr Weasley began pouring drinks.

'James Potter.' She blushed ferociously.

'J-J-James Potter?' Ron repeated.

'I'm Harry's mother. You can do as many tests as you like.' She took a breath and began explaining. Once she had, everyone looked at her under a new light.

'Wow. I never heard it from my parent's point of view before.' Harry said.

'Well, of course not!' Ginny smiled and stood. 'Thank you for the drink and for hearing me out, Mum, Dad. I hate to be in a rush, but I need to go get my affaires in order.'

'Hmm, isn't there a movie or something. Things to do in England when you're dead, sounds appropriate.' Harry laughed, knowing that no one had any idea what he was going on about. 'Alright, mother, let's go.'  
  
  
  
  
'You are in luck, Mrs Potter. Your account has been left open and is untouched.' The goblin said, looking over the key in his hand. 'My, there is quite a bit of interest too.'

Ginny smiled and Harry's brow crinkled. 'I thought you left everything to me.'

'Not everything, Harry. We had a second account, an emergency account, created. Annabel and Robert, your grandparents, left us all their gold when they died and we put half of it in the main one, your one, and half in the other. All my earnings, pitiful as they were, went into the emergency one and James' went into yours.' Ginny suddenly laughed. 'I left the deed to the house in there too! Oh, Harry, do you remember the house?'

'No, not as such.'

'You'll love it. Oh, it was so gorgeous! The backyard was as big as a Quidditch Pitch!' She stopped talking as they took the stomach turning ride down to the bowels of Gringotts.

One every part of them had stopped spinning, the goblin opened her vault. The amount of Galleons was double the amount Harry had in his, due to interest. 'I think Dumbledore also put the life pension in here too.' Ginny muttered. 'It would explain why there is so much.'

She put great handfuls of the coins into her bag and took the deed to Godric's Hollow. With a nod of her head, she told the goblin to shut the door.

'Do you know how to Apparate yet?' She asked, her eyes on the ownership papers in front of her.

'Of course, I do. What do I look like? Some sort of third year?'

'Sorry, Harry.' Ginny grinned apologetically. 'Once we're finished in Diagon Alley can we Apparate to Godric's Hollow? I want to see how much of a wreck it's become.'

Harry nodded. 'Sure, Ginny. If we make it out of this place alive.' He looked at the cart meaningfully.  
  
  
  
  
'Ok, ask for whatever you want. I've got a lot of time to make up for so don't be shy.' Ginny smiled.

'I would have no idea what to ask for.' Harry replied. 'I have almost all that I want in the world. All I need is a father, but that isn't going to happen.'

Ginny hugged him tightly. 'I'm sorry Harry. I really am. I should have told him that my other self would protect you.'

'It's not your fault, Ginny.' She faced the opposite direction so Harry would wipe away tears that he had let fall. 'I know what I want!'

'What?' Her eyes were shining but he did not know if it was from unshed tears or from excitement.

'I want a motorcycle just like Sirius' old one. I've seen so many pictures of it, and I actually managed to have a ride before it was taken away by the Ministry. Sure, I was a baby at the time...but it still counts.'

Ginny played with her bottom lip thoughtfully. Finally, she said, 'You're very lucky I was an Honorary Marauder and take their beliefs to heart. We'll go to a Muggle car yard and buy a bike. My dad will help me charm it, and Sirius will lend a hand too.'

'Hey, that means I'm Ron's nephew!' Harry said, laughing.

'I never thought of that, Harry. I'm glad Dumbledore didn't either, otherwise my mum and dad may have been thinking "What on earth is a baby claiming to be that of a daughter we haven't even had yet doing on our doorstep?"' She giggled. 'Harry, I would really like to see Godric's Hollow now, if we can.'

'Of course, Ginny. Besides, you have no idea where a car yard could be. I wouldn't want my mum to splinch herself!'

They Apparated a little way off from the cottage, the wards against Apparition still there even after nineteen years of disuse. Ginny gasped as she saw the house, eyes full of tears again. The house was in one piece, and it looked like something out of a fairy tale. The grass had not even grown since the last time she stepped on the lawn.

'Wow, this place is wonderful.' Harry said beside her.

'I know, James bought it without my knowledge and surprised me. That was two years before you were born.' Ginny walked in the door, Harry following her. A note on the table caught her eye. She picked it up and noticed the handwriting as Professor Dumbledore's.

_ Dear Mrs. Potter,  
Godric's Hollow has been rebuilt and refurbished as it once was when you bought it. I hope it is to your liking.  
Professor A. Dumbledore._

'Ah, that explains it.' Harry said, reading over her shoulder.

Ginny nodded, pocketing the note. 'Hey, Harry, want to see your room? It's rather pathetic now, really. You're as old as I am and yet you are stuck with dead yucky clowns and stuff.' She started climbing the stairs, and Harry followed.

They entered a room covered, wall to wall, in blue. The floor was a deep navy color, the walls and ceiling were baby blue and the bed was draped in a powder cerulean colored quilt. 'James really wanted a boy, you see.'

'Ah.' Harry grinned. 'If there was another color except for blue it would be alright.'

With a flick of Ginny's wand, Harry had his wish. She changed the paint on the wall to a nice creamy color. 'Better?'

'Much. Thank you.'

'What are mother's for?' Her grin was the exact same as Harry's. It was quite unnerving having a son the same age as you, Ginny thought. Almost as bad as the Annabel/Hermione problem.  
  
  
  
  
Sirius and Remus helped to get Ginny eased back into the future. She got a job as a teacher at Hogwarts as the new Charms Professor and loved it. Ginny spent of her spare time with her friends, old and new, as well as Harry. She loved Harry to pieces and wanted him to love her back.

Before anyone could put a finger on it, the year had gone by and Ginny was once again celebrating the New Year with the remaining Marauders.

A solemn Sirius stood and brought out a book that looked like it was falling to pieces in his very hands. Ginny gasped, knowing at once that it was the Prankster's Bible. She placed her wineglass on the table and looked at both Remus and Sirius.

'It looks like we have two spots we need to fill in the Marauders.' Moony said softly. 'I would like to nominate Ginny Potter Weasley to join.'

'I second your nomination. Ginny, do you wish to join our ranks and be a Prankster for as long as you live?' Padfoot said, standing over her, the Bible resting on one of his hands.

'I do so wish.' She replied.

'Then place your hand on the Bible and it will see if you deserve entry in our circle.'

Ginny laid a white hand on the book and felt it shake. In her mind, she heard a voice that sounded awfully similar to the Sorting Hat. "Yes, yes, you should have been in the Marauders years ago. SHE SHALL BE ACCEPTED!"

Sirius put the book to a side and helped Ginny to her feet. With a grin, he kissed her on the lips deeply. She let the kiss finish before raising an eyebrow. 'Initiation rites, Lils - I mean Gin.'

Remus walked over and took her hands. He leant down and kissed her also, but his was different from Sirius. It wasn't a friendly one like Padfoot's, but one full of love and longing. Ginny did not want to stop kissing Remus, she wanted him to hold her like that forever.

He drew back and smiled at her ruefully. 'Sorry Ginny. Don't know what came over me.' He wiped his mouth to remove the lipstick.

'I nominate Harry Potter to join.' Sirius said loudly, trying to get their attention back to the "serious" events about to take place.

'I second your nomination.' Ginny said, eyes lingering on Remus. Sirius gave her the book and she held it out to her son. 'Harry, do you wish to join our ranks and be a Prankster for as long as you live?'

'I do so wish.' Harry said clearly.

'Then place your hand on the Bible and it will see if you deserve entry in our circle.'

Harry did so and almost a second after, the book screamed that he should be accepted. Ginny kissed Harry's cheeks and welcomed him into the Marauder's. Sirius kissed him with no where near as much enthusiasm as he had for Lily and Remus kissed the boy's cheeks. He somehow thought that by kissing another person's lips would take away the feeling he had deep inside him he still had from when he kissed Ginny.

Sirius placed the book in safekeeping and returned with a smile. 'So, we have four members again. God save them.'  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Second Note**: Sirius isn't gay or anything! Don't fret.

Author's replies:

**Darth Flirt**: I feel really mean about how I'm treating Remus! I promise he'll get a girl soon.

**Tiger Lily**: Glad you like it. I love people saying that they enjoy my story because I enjoy writing it!

**Bluegirl18**: All this praise is gonna make my head swell. Like I said before, I feel really mean about what I'm doing to Remus.

**Aiya**: Thanks for calling my story awesome. If you can handle slashes, then my friend Luke has a story going that was "inspired" by mine. It's called a Stitch in Time.

**Iselin**: Ah, Iselin, my faithful reviewer (along with Darth Flirt and Bluegirl18, of course ;)) Of course you can print off my story! I would love it if you did, that is such a compliment, you know :). Sorry I didn't give Petunia's just desserts in this one, but maybe the next time I do a future chapter. *blushes* thanks for all the concern, but now I'm in a habit of going to work and stuff I'm actually sleeping. Before I was on holidays and just wasn't using enough energy to have to sleep. Thanks for all your support!

Thank you to all of you who read my story. You are the reason I write, I want to make sure you guys get your doses of twisty goodness (Disclaimer: I am not saying my story is good, I am saying that twistiness is good and that my story has twists. I am not an arrogant person. Thank you :D LOL) 


	14. The one where Sirius shows off his motor...

When the Past Needs You

_The one where Sirius shows off his motorbike_  
  
  
**Author's Note**: I apologize for this piece of fluffiness...I suppose it's not really fluff since it is all part of the plot. It is just meaningless NOW. Oh yes, here is the extra "N" from last chapter's title. Thank you Iselin!  
  
  
  
  
Lily subconsciously snuggled closer to James, her head resting on his bare chest. The sound of a motor revving made her sit bolt upright in the bed, her eyes wide. She threw on her clothes and went to see what on earth was making the noise. A smug looking Sirius Black sat atop a shining motor bike in her front garden.

'Hey Lils. Is James up? I wanted to show you my new bike.' He was wearing all leather, from his gloves to his boots.

'Sirius Andreas Black, have you got any idea what the time is?' Lily shouted.

'Of course I do, Lily.' He looked at his watch. 'It's five to two, what's your problem?'

James appeared in the window, putting an arm around Lily who looked like she was going to hex Sirius into the next dimension. 'We were asleep, Sirius. Nice bike, by the way.'

'Thanks James. Can I come in?'

'I suppose.' Sirius grinned and put the stand down on the bike.

'James! You know I love all your friends, but come on! It is two o'clock in the middle of the bloody night.' Lily whispered angrily. James kissed her jaw line and felt her relax. 'I hate it when you do that.'

They walked down the stairs and she put the kettle on. Sirius sat down in a chair, his leather creaking. James sat down next to him, running a hand through his hair. 'So, Sirius, how'd you get the bike?'

'I got the idea from that chap, Weasley. He was raving on about it when I went to apply for Auror Training. I went and looked around in the legitimate businesses but none of them would let me. I wanted my bike to fly James. I want to be able to take Janet somewhere...in leather, too.'

Lily gave them their coffee and sat down in a chair opposite James' one. 'Where did you find someone to charm it?'

'Somewhere down south. Bloke said he'd cut off both my thumbs if I mentioned where. That's why I'm here so late, it took some time riding back. Oh, James,' he sat back, his eyes distant. 'She rides like a dream. You have to take her for a spin.'

'Maybe in the morning.' He accentuated the statement with a large yawn. 'I'm tired.'

'Ok. Just let me finish my coffee.' Sirius gulped down the rest of his drink in mere seconds. He gave a Lily a peck on the cheek and slapped James' back.

The Potters trudged back up the stairs and listened as they heard the sound of Sirius' bike roaring off into the distance. Lily lay back in James' arms, tucking her head under his chin. His palm, roughened from countless hours on a broomstick, caressed her stomach through the cotton nightgown. She smiled.

'I wonder if he'll ever settle down.' Lily said softly.

'I doubt he will. In twenty years, he will still be waking us up in the middle of the night.'

'If he isn't on an adventure.'

James grinned in the darkness and Lily only knew he did was because of the years she had spent with him.  
  
  
  
  
'I have an announcement to make!' 

That was Remus' voice. He was struggling to be heard over the low rumble of noise coming from the patrons of the pub. Lily, James, Sirius, Peter and of course Remus were having celebratory drinks over Peter's engagement, Alexia having declined because of a family event. Unfortunately for Moony, no one seemed to be listening.

Sirius jumped up and said: "Oi! Listen up!" Instant silence.

'Thanks Padfoot. As I was saying, I have an announcement to make,' Remus stood on the bar, swaying slightly due to being somewhat drunk. 'Many of you would know the trials and...tri-tri-tribulations I've been under to find secondary education. I have finally been offered a position in a teaching academy!' He grinned and almost fell off the counter.

There were polite claps. He took a bow and sat down heavily in a chair next to Lily. She looked worried. 'Uh, Remus, can I talk to you about this academy thing?' She asked it very delicately.

'I suppose so.' His words were slurred together.

'Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you've wanted to help the Cause ever since you knew about it. We were all behind you a hundred percent. Sirius, James and Remus: the mighty Aurors. Don't you want to help destroy You-Know-Who?'

'Of course I do, Lils, but this is my only chance to get a job. No one will accept me, and even now, there is only a slim chance a school is willing to hire a werewolf, no matter how accomplished. I'm screwed, Lils. I might as well try and get a job now before I become too depressed to even try.' He finished his speech with a long draught from his beer. 'It's no wonder all the "dark creatures" are joining He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's side. He's offering them a chance. The Ministry is offering them nothing but ridicule.'

Lily did not appreciate her wine as much as she had thought she would. It somehow tasted bitter.  
  
  
  
  
Alexia smiled at the reflection in the mirror. Lily was brushing her dark hair using long, languid strokes. They did nothing to help her nerves, which seemed to be as jumpy as they always were before a big occasion. Finally, the hair was silky and needed no more of Lily's attention. They sat down in chairs, looking at each other thoughtfully.

'I never thought you would marry Peter.' Lily began.

'I didn't think so either. I thought he fancied men, you know, hanging out with your James and that. But he is the sweetest man once you get to know him.'

She made a noncommittal noise. 'He's trouble.'

'I don't know how you can say that when you were in his inner circle. You were as affected by the Marauders as he was.' Even though Alexia hadn't raised her voice, her anger was evident.

'I'm not talking about harmless mischief making.' Lily carefully avoided Snape's almost mauling at the hands of Remus.

'Look, Lily,' Alexia's calm side took over. 'Please don't make me angry and make me say things to you that I will regret later on. Let's just get ready for the wedding and not saying anything else on Peter's fight against good and evil.' She gave her friend a smile and squeezed her hand.

'All right.' Lily sighed. They talked about nothing of great importance until it was time for Alexia to wed Peter. All the while, though, Lily Potter had a dark feeling in her stomach that something was going bad was going to come of the marriage.  
  
  
  
  
Ginny grinned maliciously over the top of her dinner. Severus Snape, the greasy, over grown bat who had first been her evil Potions Master and then the bane of her existence as a teenager, had no power over her anymore. He couldn't make her cringe if she got a potion wrong, and she couldn't call her a Mudblood and make her feel terrible. Severus Snape was on her level.

'What are you grinning over, Evans - Potter -- Weasley?' He snapped at her.

'Nothing, really, Snape.' Ginny chuckled and drank from her pumpkin juice. 'I was just remembering when we were children and you used to annoy us on the Hogwarts Express. Do you remember when I told you that you were going to become a Professor?'

'Vaguely.'

'Did you believe me?'

'No. I thought you were as deranged as I think you are now. Now, please stop talking to me. I have enough trouble with Albus trying to engage me in conversation, let along a woman who can't get her identity right. One crackpot professor at once, thank you.'

His outburst completed, Snape continued to eat his dinner. Ginny turned and started talking to Remus who had taken on the job as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. It was the only job he could find, and no one was willing to complain anymore that he was a werewolf. He had shown his loyalty to Good by taking a Crucius curse for Dumbledore last Summer. Everyone thought he was awfully brave. All the girls fawned over him like he was some sort of movie star.

Ginny could have sworn she felt a twinge of jealousy.

'So, Professor,' he said, smiling softly. His eyes twinkled merrily. 'How are your classes? Finding them interesting?'

'My Charms students are getting on nicely, thank you Remus. How about your dashing young Aurors?'

His smile turned into a grin. 'They are discovering that some creatures are better off left in the swamp you found them in.'

They lulled into a pleasant silence, the only noises coming from the scraping of knives and forks on plates and the talking of students. Finally, Ginny spoke again. 'I see the girls over there are shooting glances at you. Are you carrying on like a teenager, Professor Lupin? Are you consorting with lovesick girls?'

'Alas, I wish that were the case, my lovely lady. However, I find it hard to match the beauty that is to be found at the teacher's table.' He looked over her shoulder and winked at Professor McGonagall. Ginny threw a peek over her shoulder and saw McGonagall laughing. Remus chuckled at Ginny's actions and patted her knee. 'No, no. I am not "consorting" with anyone, Ginny.'

To her utter astonishment, she felt relieved that no girl had taken the darling Professor. She blushed red and placed her eyes on her plate, staring intently at the mash potatoes she had yet to eat.  
  
  
  
  
**Second Author's Note**: Yay, now for my favorite part of the show...were I read the reviews! Yay.

**Lia**: I don't know if Ginny has green eyes, but it doesn't say against it, so I used poetic license there.

**oliverswife25**: I reckon Ginny and Remus are a pretty good match. Hell, anyone with Remus is good because he deserves someone nice and caring. And to live happily ever after. I admit, I was going to put Ginny with either Sirius or Remus, then I changed my mind to a reincarnation of James and now I her to be with Remus. I still don't know what yet.

**Bluegirl18**: I hope you don't mind this piece of meaningless fluff. Well, alone it is. There is a lot of innuendo there.

**Tigerlily**: I'll check out some of your fanfics once I get some sleep! Hee Hee.

**Teri**: Hehe, glad you got all "caught up" in my story. When I saw your review I was thinking something along the lines of Dude where's my car (Not that I have seen that. I think my family is allergic to popular movies) "Dude, I'm your uncle." "Dude, I'm your nephew!" LOL. 

**Iselin**: Hey Hey there. No pro about the permission. My pleasure! Thanks for the heads up on the missing letter, I couldn't be bothered removing my story so I just added it to this one :D. I don't know about this chapter, it seems to be turning into a sheepskin blanket. FLUFFY! The reason Ginny is a charms teacher is because Ollivander said that the wand that Lily had was good for charms. Dum dee dum. There's the charm teacher! I was having a real problem with the idea for Harry's gift. It needed to be something original, and something that wasn't going to sound too trivial. Then I remembered Sirius' influence and thought, hell, Harry would probably love to have one of those. I have no idea how I came up with the Prankster's Bible. The Marauders just needed something to "pledge" on. I'm happy you liked the last lines. If you ask my best friend, Stevie, she'll tell you that I say that sorta thing. In my best action movie voice. Hee hee. Oh, and thanks for reviewing my other pieces of work. I think I will have to rewrite "A Bittersweet Victory." I have lost my passion for writing it :( OK, and that's the end of another review's reply. LOL. Thanks for being such a big fan.

**Darth Flirt**: I think Remus and Sirius would be the sorta guys who you'd have a school girl crush on. It shows in this chapter, hehe. I am getting around to the gaps, I just can't rush either side, or else it'll be just plain weird. One Ginny will be completely bored, waiting, and the other will be rushing around doing stuff. It is a balance, my friend. I'm glad you think my chapter is good!

**And Finally**: Thank you to anybody who reads my story! 


	15. The one where the Minister of Magic coul...

When the Past Needs You

_The one where the Minister of Magic could start a petting zoo_  
  
  
  
  
'Oh James, I am so sorry,' Lily said, squeezing her husband's hand.

James' other hand shook as he held out the crisp parchment to her. The shining words told her that earlier that night Annabel and Robert had been killed. Not just killed, but murdered, cursed. Voldemort had attacked the Potter's Summerhouse and killed James' parents.

'Why would he do this?' His voice was broken and he hugged Lily to his body. 'Why? Why doesn't he just kill me and get it over with?'

'Because he wants you to become this, James. He wants you to want death with all your soul, until you are begging him to kill you.'

'I want to be dead right now. You-Know-Who can curse me right on the spot.' He stalked into the opposite room. Lily followed.

'James Potter, you can not let him get to you.' Her face was turning red. 'I loved your parents like they were my own and I can say that they would never want you to become suicidal over them. You have responsibilities. You have friends that love you and need your support, your job is to put You-Know-Who in Azkaban, you have a wife that needs you to help her through her teaching exams and,' her voice softened as she walked over and pressed his hand to her protruding belly. 'You have a child that wants to know his father.

James sighed and stroked the back of her hand. 'I know, Lils.' He kissed her tenderly.

Lily rested her forehead against his. 'There are no secrets between us, are there?'

'None. Our wedding day was not normal.'

'Then you know...?'

'Yes, I know that we die.' His voice was heavy with regret. 'I know that Peter betrays us. I know that everyone blames Sirius. I know, Lily. I know.' James brushed away tears that started to fall on her cheeks. 'I wish for so many things and most of all I wish for Harry to live. That we can give him.'  
  
  
  
  
'Mister Black, please behave yourself,' the stern nurse said, her voice raising. 'Mrs Potter does not need a ball of energy in her room when she is trying to rest. You may see her but do not be loud, do not...'

Sirius nodded as the nurse rambled on and on about the rules. He was itching to see Lily and little Harry, his godson. There was a tiny baby in the next room that was his godson. A goofy smile overcame his features. 'Yes ma'am. May I see them now?'

'Be gentle!' She said and opened the door.

Sirius held his breath and entered the room. A glowing, if exhausted, Lily lay in bed holding a small baby. James was sitting in a chair next to them, his face alight with amazement. 'Padfoot, come meet your godson.'

He walked forward and knelt by the bed. Lily put her hand in his hair, smiling. 'Harry James Potter, meet Sirius Andreas Black.'

Sirius gently stroked the baby's cheek, feeling the warmth and softness. 'He is so tiny.'

Lily grinned wearily. 'Didn't feel like that when I was pushing him out.'

He laughed and stood. His eyes met with James and they hugged. In spite of all the death that Voldemort wasn't raining down on then, in spite of the heartache James and Lily had felt earlier that month, life and love had still managed to find a way out. 'I still can't believe you want me to be his godfather. I'm so...irresponsible.'

'You are my best friend, Padfoot. I trust you with more than my life, I trust you with every member of my family's life.'

Sirius smiled at James and suddenly remembered his gift. Out of his large cloak, he brought a scarlet blanket trimmed with gold. At the edge there were golden words embroidered.

Harry James Potter  
Son of Lily Emily Evans and James Robert Potter  
May you never forget the ideals held by Godric Gryffindor  
Bravery, Courage and Compassion.

'Oh, Padfoot, it is beautiful.' Lily said, feeling the beautiful material. 'Thank you.'

'Thank you for trusting me enough to let me be his godfather.' He didn't think he would ever get over the shock.

A soft voice at the door made them all turn. Remus stood there, grinning from ear to ear. 'Is it safe to come in? I was told there were an awful lot of curse words coming out of this particular room.'

Lily smiled. 'Come in, Moony.'

The werewolf entered and gazed upon the form in the bed. Lily looked gorgeous, her hair falling over the white pillow, her eyes shining with happiness. His breath caught in his throat and any words he was going to say went straight out of his mind.

'Remus, meet my son.' James said, tugging at Remus' coat. He let himself to be brought over to the bed and the baby placed in his arms.

'He's so light.' He managed to murmur.

Peter walked in at that moment, Alexia following. 'He-hello everyone.'

'Oh, Lily! He is so beautiful. Well, what else could you expect from the son of James and Lily Potter? Oh look, he has your eyes and James'...well, James' everything else.' Alexia was talking at a thousand miles an hour. She walked the distance between the door and Remus and started gushing over the baby.

James placed an arm around his wife and felt her rest her head against him. She was struggling to stay awake, and he noticed. 'Friends, I believe that both son and mother have been through quite a bit tonight. Do you think it would be possible if you could come back when they are both less tired?'

'Of course, James--'

'How rude of us--'

'Sorry, Lils--'

'I'll be going right now--'

Their friends began apologizing and excusing themselves instantly. Soon, only James, Lily and Harry remained in the room. Prongs kissed her forehead and placed their son in the crib next to the bed. 'You are to get some sleep.'

'Yes,' Lily yawned widely, 'sir.'  
  
  
  
  
Ginny stood on the well-manicured lawn, the wind tugging at her red hair and blowing it out of the hood she had tried desperately to contain it in. At her side were her son and Remus. Sirius was making sure there was no one in the house. Or, at least, no one who would disrupt them.

'Everyone is out. That huge ball the Ministry is holding is keeping everyone busy. That will make our plans far more easy.' Sirius reappeared from beneath the Invisibility Cloak. 'Have you got the rocks, Gins?'

Grinning at the new name, closely modeled on the old one, Ginny nodded, dumping a large sack full of rocks on the lawn. 'There are forty in all. Do you think we will have time to Transfigure them all?'

'No doubt. We are all good at Transfiguration.' Sirius brought out his wand. 'Remember, the grosser and more dangerous the animal, the better.'

'Yes, Professor.' Remus grumbled.

Suddenly Harry and Ginny were caught in how ridiculous the actual scene was. Professor Lupin and Professor Weasley, two Hogwarts teachers, Harry Potter, a world famous Auror and Sirius Black, a pardoned murderer, were going to Transfigure forty rocks into animals on the Minister of Magic's lawn. They had to hold their sides because of the laughter.

'Quit it, you too.' Sirius snapped, changing a stone into a large snake. 'Get to work.'

Ginny made a rock into a tiger and looked over at Remus. His brows were creased in concentration, and his tongue was between his teeth. He held his wand at shoulder height, Transfiguring the rock in his sight into a giant slug.

'That is disgusting, Moony.'

'Thank you.' He flashed a cute grin and she lowered her eyes to another rock.

Soon the pebbles and stones were all Transfigured. 'That was well done, people.' Sirius enthused. 'Fudge will get the shock of his life.' He laughed with glee.

'We should be heading back. If we're caught, no one will be able to save us.' Harry announced.

There were nods all round. Harry and Sirius Apparated back to their house, while Ginny and Remus Apparated to Hogsmeade.

'Wow, that was...wow.' Ginny laughed, her face flushed with the excitement. She pulled out a tiny, shivering weasel from her pocket and stroked the fur. 'Wasn't that fun, Petunia?' Ginny laughed again and put the animal back, brushed her hand on her jacket.

'Come on, Professor. Wouldn't want people to become suspicious.' Remus put an arm around her and led her to the Shrieking Shack.

It was when Ginny was in her bed, quilt up to her chin and the lights turned off that she finally admitted her feelings for Remus J. Lupin. Feeling much better for it, she giggled and tried to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes**: Umm, I don't think I have anything to add. Suddenly this feels like I am slowly marching up a hill. I hope it doesn't feel too forced to anyone who reads this. Oooh, we should have a vote on whether or not a reincarnation of James should appear or if Remus and Ginny should get together. Anyway, on to the replies!

**Brianna Brantly**: I didn't expect everyone to like the idea of Ginny being Harry's mum. In fact, the way I had the summary at the start, it was like...eugh, gross. Ginny is "technically" a year younger than Harry when she leaves 1996, but she is as old as him because of her use of the Time-Turner. She is one year older than Harry in 99 because she leaves in 81. I think. 

**adrilily**: Thanks, it's still going. Just had a little problem with the net last night. Now I'm wired on some energy drink

**Bluegirl18**: No problemo on the review. Oh, I never knew how many people enjoyed Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy here on FF.net! I may have to put a quote in my story. "I bet today's Thursday."

**Darth Flirt**: Sorry this chapter took a little while. I couldn't get my brain into gear for a while, which wasn't a biggie until my internet stuffed up and I wanted to upload it! I so want Sirius' motorbike too!

**Iselin**: For a fleeting moment I was going to have Ginny pregnant with James' baby but then Luke (Shadowboy, writer of A Stitch In Time. This is not a plug, this is not a plug) and I both announced that it was far too cliché. I have to rewrite a Bittersweet Victory because it's just rambling on and on. It was my first attempt at a fanfic, and if I take a leaf out of Luke's book, I'll rewrite the first chapter several times a week, lol. Stevie and I are crazy and zany and we are far from normal. We have loads of these like catchphrases that we change every so often (which, for the life of me, I can't remember right now. Give me five minutes alone with her, lol). I'm glad you thought I kept Sirius in character. He reminds me of my dad a little bit. Remus is SO Sir Crig, lol. Ok, I kope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Lucifer**: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**oliverswife25**: Mixed messages! Hmm, wouldn't it be SO cruel if James came back now? I think so anyway. I know that is probably what JKR would want, but I like Remus! He's sweet! Anyway, thanks!

**Teri**: I wouldn't want Harry and Ron to turn into mindless drunks. But maybe a line like that wouldn't hurt ;). If you like the flirting I'll probably have more in store! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jen**: Yeah, it sucks that James' is dead. He'd be cool. I have to continue...or else the monkeys Tiger Lily mentioned will get me ;)

**Tiger Lily**: Ack, I still have to r/r. I'll do that as soon as I upload this chapter. Those monkeys look hungry! I hope this is up to the standard I seem to have set!

**Finally,**: Thank you to any of you lazy buggers who read this story and don't review. I kid, I kid. I hope anyone who reads this enjoyed this chapter! *grins in a wolfish way and jumps out of the firing line* 


	16. The one where a birthday kiss is shared

When the Past Needs You

_The one where a birthday kiss is shared_  
  
  
  
  
'Oh my gosh, you didn't have to do this!' Lily exclaimed, batting a balloon.

Her friends merely grinned. The birthday party wasn't just for Lily's benefit. They needed something to keep their minds off the threat of the Death Eaters. Voldemort had warned Lily and James that he was after them and now any wizard devoted to the Light was doing their best to protect them.

Lily hugged each of her friends, lingering on Alexia. The girl was pale and her smile was forced. Dark shadows were under her eyes. 'Happy Birthday, Lily.'

'Thank you, Alexia.' She hugged her tighter and let her go.

'Wow, you're so old, Lily,' Sirius grinned. 'I think I can see a few wrinkles.'

She took a swipe at him and he ducked. 'You're older than I am Padfoot!'

'Yeah, but it's not my birthday!'

Lily rolled her eyes. 'You're incorrigible, Sirius.'

'Thank you, Lils.' He kissed her cheek and handed her a present.

'After this, sweetheart, I'm taking you out to the theatre,' James announced, spinning her in his arms. 'Sirius has promised to look after Harry for us.'

Lily bit her lip. 'Do you think we should leave them here, alone? Dumbledore said that we shouldn't have less than three people in the house...'

'Lily, we'll stay with him.' Remus said, laughing at her. 'We don't want anything to happen to your family.'

She finally nodded and smiled. 'Thank you all. I'm sorry I'm so paranoid.'

'Hey, somebody has to, and I don't see Sirius worrying over accounts in the near future.' James poured them all a drink and smiled. 'To Lily, who needs to get smashed once in a while.'  
  
  
  
  
James indulged in a kiss before trying to put the key in the door. Lily slipped her hands under his cloak and around his waist, leaning closer to him. He chuckled under her lips and drew back, 'Sorry, Lils. We'll continue inside. We just have to get rid of all of our mates quickly...'

She pretended to pout. 'Alright.' James managed to open the door and held it open for his wife. Lily looked at the pale, scared faces, her mouth opening. 'What happened?'

Sirius, who looked like he had seen not just one ghost, but several, said, 'Lils, James, thank gods you're home!'

'What happened?' She repeated, feeling the blood drain from her face. James stepped forward, the keys back in his pocket.

'He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.' Sirius said softly.

James went to the cabinet and pulled out their special brandy. He filled glasses of it and passed them round, preparing one for Lily and himself. 'Drink it,' he urged.

Once everyone had a little more color in their cheeks, he started interrogating Sirius. 'Can you give me a blow by blow account?'

'I hope so, or else I might as well give up on being an Auror.'

Lily smiled a grim smile. If Sirius could be sarcastic, Sirius would be all right. 'What happened first?'

'The house shook. It felt like one of those earthquakes Muggles are always going on about...in fact, Alexia went to the doorway to hang on to it. All the lights flickered and we were plunged into darkness.'

James poured a little more into his best friend's glass. 'Go on.'

'I heard him, James. Who-Know-Who was speaking. He said that no matter if you hide, or fight or lay down and die, he was going to make your life hell. He has you in your sight and he isn't going to let go. It's turning into some sort of...obsession. It's terrible.' Sirius drank the rest of the brandy and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

'I am so sorry we asked you to stay,' Lily said, still pale. 'It was entirely too much to ask for.'

'Ah, what's a birthday without a visit from the Dark Lord?' Sirius said, flashing a small grin. 'You should feel honored Lils. He never remembers mine.'

This time when Lily took a swing at him, Sirius didn't duck.  
  
  
  
  
'Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ginny, happy birthday to you.'

She clapped her hands like a small child and smiled at her friends. Professors' Dumbledore and McGonagall sat at the long table, wearing funny hats lopsidedly. Sirius grinned maniacally as he scraped the two large butcher's knives together. Harry was carrying the cake and looking as if he was wondering how much effort it would take to throw it at Sirius. Remus was smiling that damn smile that made her heart leap in her chest.

Her family, excluding Bill and Percy, had Flooed for the event. Ron had acted like a twelve-year old when Harry had casually mentioned his new relationship with the family, telling him to "pull his finger" (so that a poof of smoke would appear from his behind, an old wizard joke). Mrs Weasley had just enfolded him in a hug, saying that she must have always known as she had felt an instant closeness with him. No one believed it, however.

Hermione Granger was still ecstatic over the return of one of her best friends. Ginny and Hermione were still working out all the kinks in the plan to talk to Annabel through Hermione's body. The Muggle born witch had been all too happy to let Ginny communicate with the dead, but obviously wanted to make sure she didn't explode in the process.

Professor Snape was the least happy of the teachers that had been roped into joining the event. He still did not enjoy the fact she knew him when he was a child. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the table. He looked like he had drunk a pint of sour milk, but Ginny knew he always looked like that and took no offense.

'Thank you everyone!' She said, blowing out the twenty-two candles.

Sirius lunged at the cake, knives gleaming. Frosting went flying and a candle got lodged in Snape's hair. Harry and Remus, who had both noticed the steaming candle in the steaming Potion Master's locks, said: "Watch out, it'll blow up!" obviously referring to the massive amounts of oil in his hair.

Ginny laughed and took the piece of cake Sirius offered her. 'Thanks Padfoot.'

'Ah, who's my birthday girl!' He asked, kissing her cheek and leaving an iced print.

Severus finally stopped his flailing and removed the offending candle. Harry and Remus panted for air, feeling breathless after their laughing fits. 'I believe I have gone over the line of duty in the name of "fun" and I think I will be on my way, thank you very much.' Snape said coldly.

'Bye, Severus.' Ginny used her sweetest voice that outstripped the cake she still had to eat.

'Happy Birthday, Virginia,' said the Potion Master woodenly.

'It's Ginny, I told you! Not short for Virginia, it is Ginny!' She grinned.

'Yeah, say her name, bitch!' Sirius shouted with glee, not minding that it made Mrs Weasley gasp in mortification.

Snape muttered something that sounded like "For crying out loud..." and said in a voice that made seventh years wet their pants: 'Happy Birthday Ginny,'

'Thank you Severus, darling.' Harry would have sworn the giggle she produced after was as close to an evil cackle as one can get whilst giggling.

The Potion's Master stomped out of the hall and everyone cracked up laughing. The cake went around and soon everyone was munching happily. Ginny watched as Harry and Ron began a debate on brooms for the total of three minutes before announcing that she wanted some party games. Sirius mentioned something about spin-the-bottle, a game he had picked up from a Muggle girlfriend, Harry wanted a Minute in the Closet, but, since there were very few girls, he soon changed his mind.

'Let's play…charades!' Hermione said, drinking the rest of her wine and standing up.

'I don't know, 'Mione. It could be dangerous.' Ron began.

'How on earth could charades be dangerous, Ron?' Her brown eyes bored into his. He mumbled something and remained quiet.

'OK, you can go first, Hermione.' Ginny said, grinning and sitting back.

'Thanks Ginny.' She put three fingers in the air.

'Alright, three words.' Remus said, getting into the swing of things.

Hermione did an action that looked like she was reading a book. 'Book!' Fred cried, rolling his eyes at the predictability of Hermione Granger.

'Hogwarts: A History.' Ginny said with absolute certainty.

Hermione frowned. 'Yeah, Ginny. How'd you guess?'

She laughed. 'Hermione, can thirty minutes go by without you quoting from it?'

Miss Granger smiled too. 'I guess not. Your turn now.'

Ginny moved out so that everyone could see her. 'Alright, it's a person.' She put two fingers up, indicating two names. Ginny stroked her chin so it looked like a beard. Lifting imaginary glasses from the end of her nose, she wiped them on her shirt.

'Hmm, is it Professor McGonagall?' Harry asked, grinning at the stern look the Professor in question gave him.

Ginny chuckled and shook her head. 'Is it Professor Dumbledore, Miss Weasley?' McGonagall asked hesitantly.

'Of course!'

After several rounds of charades, they decided that they had had enough "fun" for the night. Dumbledore, still ticked pink over being used as Ginny's person, flicked his wand and made the dishes disappear. Ginny waved good bye to her family at the hearth, as well as Hermione and Harry. Much to Ginny's painful pleasure, they were dating. It was great to see her friend and son happy, but she knew that Hermione didn't belong with Harry.

Sirius was too drunk to be able to go home through the Floo without going to the wrong grate or being incinerated, so he was forced to stay at Hogwarts. As Ginny walked back from the fireplace, she saw him singing on the stairs to Mrs. Norris. She laughed at that and hurried back to the table.

'Good night Minerva, Good Night Albus.' Ginny said warmly. 'Thank you for a brilliant birthday.'

'I dare say it was better than the last one you enjoyed.' Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

'Ah yes.' Her own eyes darkened. 'Being threatened by Voldemort wasn't the nicest birthday gift I have ever received.'

'You have a nice night, Ginny.' Minerva said, kissing her cheek.

'Thank you, you too.'

She saw the two senior professors walk to their respective rooms and felt arms around her waist. Remus turned her around so she faced him.

'Happy birthday, Ginny.' He whispered in a slightly husky voice.

'Thank you, Moony.' She smiled. 'Is there any reason why you have your arms around me?'

'It suddenly occurred to me that I have yet to give you a birthday kiss.' Remus prayed to whomever was listening that he didn't sound too nervous. Sirius was always telling him to be assertive when with women. Yet, he had never tried to kiss the stunning Ginny Weasley.

She grinned. 'That was quite rude of you,' Ginny paused. 'Forgetting such a vital part of birthday traditions!'

Remus felt like the bottom of his stomach had fallen through, such was his relief. His eyes met hers and an understanding went through them. Ginny put her hands on his shoulders lightly, moving closer towards him. He moistened his lips and leant down, kissing her on the mouth. Ginny kissed back, her hands moving towards his hair but meeting the goofy hat instead. She pulled it off, held it for a moment before her hands went limp as the kiss grew deeper.

On a step in the Great Hall, a very sober and a highly amused Sirius Black grinned as he watched the two enjoy a birthday kiss.  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: This is just a Birthday special seeing as it is my birthday in one minute. Yay me. Yay Chocolate Muse. Yay us. Happy Birthday to everyone! Sorry for the "say her name bitch" but it amused me. Will thank every review tomorrow, gotta go to bed. 


	17. The one where it's ALL sappy

When The Past Needs You

_The one where it's ALL sappy_  
  
  
  
Ginny finished brushing her hair, looking at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was fluttering as if she had a Hippogriff in there. Remus would be watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice. Sirius was the new coach, after the team lost a mock game with Hufflepuff, and had asked them to see if they had any weaknesses. Not that Ginny or Remus were Quidditch experts. Harry was a frequent visitor on the pitch, giving advice and cheering them on.

'Hello Remus, lovely to see you,' Ginny practiced. She shook her head. It was too formal. 'Yo, Moony! How's it hangin'?' He would have no idea as to what she said. 'Hi Remus. Nice night isn't it?' Yep, that was the one.

She had not felt like this since she had dated James, but even then, she knew that he would marry her no matter what. With Remus, it was unsure and a bit scary. That was what she loved about it. Ginny walked out of the room and made her way to the Quidditch Pitch.

Sirius was on his broom, shouting tactics at the poor players. Harry had managed to escape the paperwork at the Ministry and was whizzing around, occasionally stopping to show a move. Much to her heart's desire, Remus was sitting with a book on the ground. She walked over there quickly and sat down. He raised his eyes from the pages and smiled. 'Hello Gins.'

She blushed and took the book from his hands. 'Hello Remus.'

'Did Sirius drag you out of the castle to see his Quidditch Team?'

'Yeah.' She lowered her eyes. 'Remus, why did you kiss me last night?'

'Birthday traditions.' Remus smiled and took the book back from her.

Ginny nodded, resting her chin on her knees. Her eyes followed the flyers in the sky. 'I'm so glad to have you as a friend, you know. Not many people would be as accommodating for someone who had time traveled, especially when the traveler was thought dead for more than two decades.' She sighed. 'I feel lonely, though.'

He put his book down so he could give her all of his attention. 'Why do you feel lonely, Gins?'

'Because everyone has changed, Remus. You're still the sweetest man imaginable,' she blushed at this, 'and Sirius is still crazy as ever, but you have more dimensions than I remember. You are smart and funny, and maybe I never fully saw that in you because of James. Sirius can be cold and reserved if you say something about Azkaban or Wormtail.' She sighed. 'I'm still the same old Lily Evans, the one that never grew up, the one that is still wondering what she will do when she grows up, the one--,'

'The one I fell in love with twenty years ago.' Remus interjected, taking her hand.

'And that brings me to my other point. Do you still love me?' Ginny could hardly breath because of the nervousness.

'Now, why would you need to know that? We were in school then, isn't it irrelevant now?' He frowned.

She closed her eyes, feeling tears trickling down her cheeks. He didn't love her, she was a fool. Her throat constricted and she stifled a sob. Remus put his arms around her, letting Ginny cry into his robes. His hands rubbed her back in soothing motions. 'Dammit Remus, I'm falling in love with you,' she managed to choke out.

He sat there, rubbing her back slowly, silent. She continued to sob, making his clothes damp. Soon the Quidditch Team was landing and it took the combined efforts of Sirius, Harry and the team captain to stop them from crowding around the two Professors. As soon as the team was in the showers, Harry and Padfoot ran over to them, their brooms over their shoulders.

'What happened? Ginny?' Harry asked, panting and worried.

'Nothing,' she said, wiping her face with her sleeve.

'Come on, I'll walk you back to the castle.' Remus said, standing up and helping Ginny to her feet. 'Sirius, Harry, you can fly ahead. Make sure there is a hot bath waiting in her rooms as well as dinner.'

The way he said it told them that if they didn't do as he ordered, there would be hell to pay. They mounted their broom and took off for Hogwarts. Ginny started walking, her head down and her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a cashmere jumper that Harry had given her for Mother's Day, a foreign holiday according to her Wizarding upbringing.

'Ginny, stop!' Remus called.

She turned back to see him, blinking away the tears that made everything blurry. He stood with his book in one hand, the other clutching where she had cried on his robes. Ginny bit her lip and stared at him. 'What is it Remus?'

He walked the distance towards her. Remus ran a hand through his hair. 'Would you like to know the answer that question?'

She narrowed her eyes. 'But...you said that it was irrelevant...'

'I didn't want to get hurt again, Ginny.' He sighed, taking her hands that had dropped to her sides. 'If you were just trying to find where our friendship was, I didn't want you to leave again. I'm sorry...I never thought you would react like this.' He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. 'I love you, Ginny.'

Ginny's fist contacted his nose with a sickening crunch. He put his hand to his face, wiping blood away.

'Not exactly what I would have chosen, but effective none the less.' He grinned at her weakly.

The tension broken, she managed a small laugh and fixed his nose with a healing spell. 'Sorry Remus,'

'I've been through worse,' He finished getting rid of the blood and put an arm around her waist. 'How about we go and stop Harry and Sirius from wearing a groove in the floor?'

'Excellent idea.'

They reached the castle just as the rain started to fall. Two very worried, very angry Marauders were waiting there. 'You are going to tell us what happened. You might be able to stop the students from finding out what you were up to, but we are your partners in crime. Tell us.' Sirius was holding his broom handle so tightly it looked like it was cracking under his grip.

'Oh, calm down Padfoot!' Ginny said, kissing his cheek.

'We are perfectly fine and happier than we have been in a long while.' Remus announced, pulling Ginny back so he could kiss her casually.

Harry and Sirius' jaws dropped. 'Aww, come on Moony! That's my mum you're kissing!' Harry said, turning a little green.  
  
  
  
Cleaned, calm and very much in love with the werewolf currently serving her dinner, Ginny watched from the doorway as Remus lit a few candles. She took a seat opposite him, admiring the artistic way he had arranged her food. 'Thank you, Moony.' She said, smiling.

'Let's talk whilst we eat.' He poured some wine into her glass and returned the smile.

'Remus, how many girls have you been with?' Ginny asked, sipping a little from her drink.

'Three. The first one was the year before you turned up at Hogwarts. She was just a friend and we dated to be in fashion. The next was during your marriage to James. I met her at the hospital when Harry was born. She would have been good for me, she didn't raise an eyebrow when I told her I was a werewolf. Unfortunately, she left me when I became depressed over the deaths of you and James. The last woman dated me for six years. I was certain I felt something for her...but it could never match you, Gins.'

She was silent, moving food around her plate. 'You've been too good to me, Remus. After all these years of loving me with nothing in return...' Ginny quickly looked down at the tablecloth.

'Why do you think I kept loving you, Ginny?'

'I don't know...'

'Because you came back and needed someone to love you. Don't think you don't deserve someone's affections.' Remus gave her a quick peck on the cheek and returned to the meal in front of them.

'Anything you want to ask me?' She asked.

'When did you start falling desperately, madly in love with me?' He used a tone that was all too familiar with Sirius.

Ginny grinned. 'The night when we messed up Fudge's lawn with all those animals.'

'And who says giant slugs aren't romantic?' Remus laughed.  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: I apologize profusely for that piece of sappiness. Ah, anyway, I'll be true to my word and thank my reviewers in this chapter!

**Iselin**: Thanks dude! The whole Aunt Weasel thing was just thrown in there for ya! I think I'll have to do another version of this story like "What if James was reincarnated." I tried explaining it to my mum and she wanted all sorts of horrific things to happen to Remus (a.k.a, Sir Crig, LOL). My dad rocks though, seriousy (haha, pun pun are so stupid) And your reviews kick a$$ (other reviews kick a$$ too!) Thanks for the continual support

**Chocolate Muse**: Is it happy B'day yet? I made it a whole birthday special because I was in the mood. My birthday was pretty average so I hope yours rawked.

**Sir Criggy!**: Thanks dude, your reviews rock. I'm just gonna have the word rock in every reply!

**Jen**: Exactly my thinkin'! Anything can happen in time and space!

**Iselin (again)**: Nah, I'm not showing any wrinkles yet, thankfully! I think I went a little overboard on the whole Birthday theme. Oh well, glad you liked it!

**Jade**: There aren't nearly enough GW/RL ships out there! It isn't exactly who Harry should be with, but more like who Hermione should be with (past lives, sould mates yadda yadda yadda...)

**Darth Flirt**: *in her "Quoting Black Books voice"* Exquiste gifts as always, Bernard! It is my birthday and I feel just like I did the other day. Thanks for the review!

**Brianna Brantly**: Yeah, but I'll make an "alternate universe" or some sorta thing like that where James comes back and there's gonna be a lot of angst and stuff. I hope.

**Teri**: I have not the foggiest idea who Harry should be with. But not with Hermione. Anyway, thanks for the song *wipes tear from eye*. When I write the AU, check it out. Angst, romance, maybe some death. Yuck. Ok, don't check it out! LOL

**Tiger Lily**: Thanks for letting me use your Remmy. I will do my damndest to keep up the great work :D

**Turquoisetears**: Ginny is a professor because she felt sad for Remus. I didn't write that into the story, it's on a need to know basis with those sort of details. Like the fact that James was seeker and that Lily's maiden name was Evans. And yes, Petunia is a weasel. Ginny isn't sadistic (that's my alter ego, dammit!) she just learnt a little from Hermione...

**Bluegirl18**: Thanks! I feel happy and birthday-y! Happy Birthday for yours (even if it is in 10 months. Today could be your un birthday!). Remus deserves happiness and all sorts of stuff!

**Finally** thanks to all those who read the story! 


	18. The one where pudding is involved

When the Past Needs You

_The one where pudding is involved_  
  
  
  
'Sirius, when are you going to get married?'

He sighed, passing the rolls to his father. His mother's incessant questioning on his life was beginning to bug him. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment before answering her in a truly Sirius manner. 'If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, Ma. Lesath won't marry me.' He grinned at his sister, who kicked him under the table.

'Darling, I do wish you wouldn't joke about things like that.' Sirius and Lesath's mother continued. 'I want you to settle down so I can have some grandkids to smother unbearably.'

'What about me, Mrs. Black?' Harry asked, putting on a hurt expression.

'I'm sorry, Harry dear,' she leaned across the table and patted his hand. 'I want to see my grandchildren grow up. You're old enough to have children of your own!'

He nodded and "accidentally" dropped his fork.

The table was quiet except for the sounds of people eating the food. Ginny, Remus, Harry and Hermione were there, in spite of the fact that it was an "all family" affair. Sirius had introduced each of them and their ties with the Blacks. 'This is Harry, my godson. Hermione is Harry's girlfriend so she had to come along. Ginny Weasley is an old friend of mine, from when I went to Hogwarts, just like Remus, except old Moony isn't the mother of my godson, is he? Remus is Ginny's significant other and if he gets his act together, he will hopefully be the soon-to-be stepfather of Harry.'

Mrs and Mr Black had barely raised an eyebrow at their son, but extended their table to allow for their visitors.

Dinner was finished and the Marauders, as well as Hermione, were allowed to leave the table. Sirius led them to the backyard where they could see the night sky in crisp detail. He flung himself on the soft grass and rolled over on to his back, taking a crumpled cigarette from his jacket and lighting it. He didn't need to have his eyes open to know that his friends would follow him on the ground.

'Hey, you can see your star, Sirius.' Harry said, adjusting his glasses.

'Canis Major.' Hermione announced softly. 'Eastern civilizations were far too quick to blame evil influences on the Dog Star. A faithful heart, charitable, yet violent with dangerous passions.'

'That sounds an awful lot like astrology, Hermione.' Ginny teased.

'Astronomy, thank you very much. It's just the mythological side of things.' Hermione shook her head at the smoke Sirius, Remus and Ginny were sharing. 'You're going to destroy your lungs by doing that.

'If Madame Pomfrey can regrow an arm, what makes you think she can't regrow a lung?' Ginny asked, knowing more about wizard medicine than Hermione had ever wanted to read.

'Point well taken.' Miss Granger laughed, but she still refused to take a drag when the smoke came back to her.

'I can see your own star, Ankaa.' Remus told Ginny, smiling.

'Ankaa?'

'Another name for Phoenix.' He took her hand and pointed out the phoenix constellation. 'You really do have to use your imagination, but it almost looks like a bird rising from the ground.' Remus moved her arm to another portion of the beautiful window of the sky. 'That's the wolf constellation, lupus.'

'Neat.' Ginny said, taking advantage of his interest in the stars to kiss him.

'Hey, Sirius,' Hermione called over Harry who was between her and Padfoot.

'Hmmm?'

'Why is your sister called Lesath?'

Sirius grinned, flicking away some ash. 'My father liked the sound of it, and so did my mother. Little did they know what the story was behind the star.... Lesath is a person who will shoot first, ask questions later. She is sharp witted, sarcastic, would give poor ickle Snapie a run for his money and used to make my life a living hell.' He shuddered. 'She's and Animagus too. I don't know what was worse, waking up and finding a scorpion in my bed or waking up and finding my sister in my bed.'

'Tonight's conversation told us that wouldn't have minded Lesath under the covers with you, wink wink, nudge nudge.' Remus said and laughed as Sirius tackled him as he used to when they were at school.

'Guys, come on, let's go back inside and see if dessert is ready,' Hermione said, wiping grass from her skirt. Harry put an arm around her shoulders and they walked off. Ginny sighed and pulled the two wrestling men from each other.

'Stop acting like children, you two.' She rolled her eyes.

'Yes Ma'am,' Sirius bobbed his head and ran inside like a good boy.

Ginny laughed and walked inside, arm in arm with Remus.

  
  
'So, you're a lawyer?' Hermione asked Lesath.

'And a ruddy brilliant one at that,' Sirius added, putting plates in front of people. 'She got me pardoned, didn't she?'

'You don't have to be an excellent lawyer to convince a bunch of media sensationalists that you weren't guilty. Dumbledore made sure that the public loved you.' Lesath said. 'I have all these clippings from magazine articles running about past girlfriends and the mischief that your little gang used to get up to.'

'What can I say? I'm the bad-boy of the Ministry,' he laughed and sat down.

The Blacks started serving themselves some of the desserts that Meissa Black had outdone her previous successes in the kitchen. There were two hot pies; one of rhubarb and one of peach, just waiting for whipped cream and ice cream. Smooth and rich chocolate pudding was there too, along with chocolate sauce to dribble over the top. Hermione and Harry both exclaimed over the discovery of a Muggle Trifle made with a sponge cake, apricots, sherry, and jam and topped with custard.

'Why on earth do you have a trifle?' Harry asked around a mouthful of the dessert in question.

'Because us Blacks haven't always had it this easy.' Altair announced. 'We used to be quite poor, and we never believed in any of that Pureblood rubbish.'

'Ah, so the trifle signifies your affinity with Muggles and your past.' Hermione deduced, enjoying some of the rhubarb pie with cream.

'Yes, my dear,' Meissa said, smiling.

'So, Remus, what are you up to?' Altair questioned.

'I'm still working for Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts. I still teach Defense against the Dark Arts, this will be my third year there.' Remus smiled at Ginny who had found the wonders of chocolate pudding and a touch of brandy. 'I'm lucky enough not only to have a solid job, but I work with Ginny,' In a deft movement, he had pulled out a velvet box from the pocket of his jacket.

'Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?' He asked, eyes meeting hers.

She let the spoon drop on to the table, her face paling. Ginny stood and ran out of the room, followed by Meissa and Lesath Black as well as Hermione Granger, the last one of whom warned the menfolk to "stay out of it".

'Well damn, Remus.' Sirius said after the dual shock of the proposal and the hasty exit made by Ginny had ebbed slightly. 'I believe this is what they invented Firewhiskey.'

Remus accepted the shot glass of whiskey and downed it instantly, putting it out for more.

  
  
Hermione and Meissa followed Ginny until she reached the bathroom, where she locked herself in. They Summoned chairs from the other room and sat down, prepared for a long night. When Hermione heard Ginny sobbing, she decided it was time to talk to the girl.

'Gin, why are you crying?'

There was a moment of silence before: 'Because I'm so overwhelmed with joy, 'Mione!'

Her sarcasm made Lesath grin. 'Hey, Ginny, I know right now isn't the right time to be asking you questions, but you have a very good looking man out here preparing to get smashed. Maybe he would like an explanation before he gets senseless from the whiskey.' The lawyer used her most persuasive voice and tried to get some results.

'Les,' Ginny was on nickname terms with Sirius' sister. 'I was awfully rude, running out of the room, wasn't I?'

'No more than Sirius turning up with - no, Sirius turning up is rude enough.'

Ginny gave a half laugh. 'I love Remus so much, but when he asked me, I got scared. I guess we are rushing things...and I miss James, as I would miss an arm or a leg. It hurts, Lesath, and I want it to so that I feel like I'm not forgetting him.'

'Oh Gins,' Hermione murmured. 'No one is saying that you're forgetting him...'

'But it feels like it. I don't deserve Remus, he's too good for me.' She coughed and her voice sounded clearer when she continued. 'You know what he said to me the night I told him that I love him?'

'Obviously not, but please, go on.' Lesath replied.

'He said that the reason he never stopped being in love with me is because I needed someone after James.'

They were quiet, thinking. Finally, Meissa spoke for the first time since Ginny had retreated into the bathroom. 'Ginny, dear, he is right. You need someone to make you feel special and loved. Remus is that someone. Who else would have welcomed you with open arms when you spurned his affections when you were on this world, and didn't immediately fall for him once you returned? Who else would have proposed to you so soon after being an item?'

The door creaked open and a very worn, very emotional looking Ginny walked out. In her hand was a soaking tissue that had been used with her tears once too often. 'Where's Remus...? I need to apologize and tell him that I love him.'

Ginny made her way to the dining room where her love was nursing a glass of the whiskey. She sat down next to him, sniffling slightly.

He almost leapt out of his skin when he saw her. 'Ginny, I am so sorry! I shouldn't have expected you to...'

She placed a finger over his lips. 'No, listen. I'm sorry that I ran off.' Ginny replaced her finger with her lips and gently kissed him. 'Don't ask me to marry you just yet. Can you wait a bit?'

He nodded. 'Of course Ginny, don't apologize. Hell, if someone like me proposed, I'd run out of the house screaming.'

She laughed, wondering not for the first time why Remus stuck with her.

  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes**: People, check out the timeline that is in place as the first chapter. It will help a helluva lot, at least I believe so.

**Jen**: It's evil? *whacks the story with a stick* stop being so evil or I'll do it again! Thanks for the review

**Iselin**: Thank you, my friend. I've been waiting to use the punching line ever since I first started writing here on ff.net. It originally came from a Harry/Hermione then Remus fanfic I was writing that started with that line, but I lost interest as the Harry part of the ship was pretty boring. My mum isn't as...attached...as I am to Remus. She just thinks he's another character to be used for the good of the plot. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for continuing to enjoy my story!

**Darth Flirt**: Oh man, that was my pancake! Nuts. Guess I'll have to eat Ginny's tissue instead...ewww. Anyway, I hope this explains a bit about her love for James. I had it in my head it just has to be released.

**Brianna Brantly**: Glad you loved it. I hope this one is as good.

**Teri**: It makes my teeth hurt thinking about it, lol.

**Bluegirl18**: Sadly enough, I say "Yo ____! How's it hanging?" About three times a day. It is a complete rip off of the Simpsons, in the ep where Apu is almost deported. Homer replies "Low and lazy".

**Iselin (on the timeline)**: I made the timeline before I wrote the fic. I just turned it into HTML and put it up here for everybody's benefit.

**Sir Crig**: Thanks man. I was sorta thinking along those lines when I was writing it. And, if I can go up to my crush and tell him how I feel, why shouldn't my fic characters do anything less? *insert evil laughter here*

**Aurora**: I'm glad you like it. In 2000 (I think it is now, there was a new years eve part and all) the Ginny hanging out with the Marauders is the one that has survived Voldemort because an older version of herself went back and saved her younger self. This probably made you more confused. Sorry.

**Thanks to** all those who read this story. 

**Finally**, and for once this isn't thanking everyone who reads my story (that's above)...if anyone out there with some good HTML sense could do me a favor, I would SO appreciate it. Contact me at sunburnt_archer@hotmail.com if you think you can help me...I'll send you the draft of my next chapter if you can! lol... 


	19. The one where Sirius drinks a poofy, gir...

When the Past Needs You

_The one where Sirius drinks a poofy, girly drink_  
  
  
  
They waited outside of his office, trying to keep their faces impassive to the passing students. Lily held a baby; her knuckles white where her hands clasped together. James fidgeted, smoothing his hair or tapping the arm of the chair in which he sat. They were both dreading this meeting.

The gargoyle opened...their invitation to walk into the office. Lily stood and shifted Harry on to her hip so she could hold her husband's hand. James gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand. They began walking up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

The old man himself sat at his desk, his phoenix, Fawkes, looking magnificent for it had just been his Burning Day. Lily herself felt worn out and knew she too would have to become her Animagus state so she could be reborn. Dumbledore offered them the usual of seats, tea, and sherbet lemons. James took all three, having a rather sweet tooth.

''Lo Fawkes,' James said around the lolly. The phoenix came and sat on his knee and allowed him to stroke the feathers. It was somewhat calming.

'Mr and Mrs Potter, I am sure you are aware of the rising of Voldemort's powers.' Dumbledore began without preamble.

Lily flinched at the name. 'Headmaster, you are correct, but we also know that the walls have ears and that even saying his name is to tempt fate.'

'I assure you, Mrs Potter, these walls are ear-less.'

'I bet they're 'armless too.' James joked suddenly, chuckling to himself. Lily sent him a glare, this was a very serious meeting, and he stopped. Fawkes chirped softly.

'That too, Mr. Potter.' Dumbledore smiled gently. 'Nothing and nobody will be listening in on our conversation. We are safe to talk.'

Lily nodded. 'Very well, Headmaster. James' job as an Auror keeps us up to date with Death Eater and...Voldemort's activities.'

Dumbledore nodded, pouring more tea for them all. Not that they had drunk it. 'Then we need to find a place for you to stay.'

'Uh, excuse me, Professor Dumbledore?' James asked, frowning. 'Why do we need to move?'

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow. 'Am I to believe that you did not know that you, your wife and your son are the next targets for Voldemort?'

'According to the information we have, we are at the bottom of his list!' Lily exclaimed, her voice raising slightly with the exclamation. 'He gave the warning that I got at my party to almost every prominent wizard in the country.'

'Well, my dear, I'm afraid it is true. I have...a spy in their ranks. He has told me that you are in danger.' Seeing their faces, he continued. 'Do you have any obscure relatives that you could stay with?'

They shook their heads. 'James' family has been having a few "accidents" lately. Mine don't exist yet.' Lily announced.

'Then...I propose that you use a Secret Keeper.'

They looked at each other and turned back to Dumbledore. 'Do you really think it is necessary?' James asked.

'It is. I suspect that someone you are close to is in league with Voldemort and has been informing him of your movements. Luckily, you have been on a tour of Italy.' He sighed. 'Please Lily, James, let me be your Secret Keeper.'

'Professor, I would prefer it if Sirius Black was, right Lily?'

'Nothing against you, sir.' Lily gave him a weak smile. 'Sirius is planning on going into hiding himself.'

Dumbledore nodded stiffly. He loved the two people in front of him as if they were his own children and wanted to see them safe. Although he couldn't believe that Sirius Black would betray his best friend and Lily, these were dark times and any wizard, no matter how they acted, could be working for the Dark Lord. 'Very well, I will give you all the literature that you will need to perform the Fidelius Charm. Please be careful, Mr and Mrs Potter. I want to see you at Harry's graduation.'  
  
  
  
Sirius looked at them, his jaw hanging open. 'You're joking.'

James almost spluttered with outrage. 'Sirius! Why in god's name would we joke about something as serious as this? We are asking you to hold the secret of our whereabouts inside you. We are using a Transportation Spell to move our house to France. You would be the only one to know.'

He lowered his beer and his eyes met James. James had rarely seen such fierceness in there before. 'I would be honored to, James.' He gripped his mate's hand tightly.

'Thank you.' James let Sirius go and bought him another beer.

They were at the Three Broomsticks again. It was their favorite hangout ever since third year at Hogwarts. The shadowed corners were particularly useful for plotting evil schemes, or pranks in their case, or making out without your friends seeing and teasing you senseless.

Lily walked over, Butterbeer in her hand. They had decided that James should ask Sirius alone, so that he didn't feel pressured into accepting the role. Not that they thought that he would refuse. Sirius was too loyal to James for that. 'Howdy boys,' it was the best American accent she could do and it was a pretty pathetic one at that. Lily lowered her voice, in a British accent now, and asked 'Are we going to do it, Sirius?'

'Lily, how seductive of you.... And right here in front of James.' He grinned, but knew that his light hearted banter was sounding too forced. Sirius sighed and turned back to what Lily had really meant. 'Yeah, I'll be your SK.'

She smiled. 'Thank you.'

In a swirl of snow, the door opened and several people entered. All of them, "coincidentally" were their friends. Remus Lupin shook free the snow, looking worn and tired from the full moon last night. Peter Pettigrew had his arm slung around Alexia who had dark circles under her eyes and look of worry etched on her face. Finally, Lesath Black, the annoying, and mean, younger sister of Sirius Black, came into the bar, putting her cloak on a hook near the door. As if knowing that the newest people entering the building were friends of Lily, James and Sirius, their booth lengthened and was able to seat their friends.

'I'll go get the drinks, shall I?' Alexia asked, slipping under Peter's heavy and fat arm. Lesath agreed to help her, only so she would be able to "spike" the drinks.

The last Marauders scooted on to the leather seats, still shivering from the freezing, biting wind outside. Remus stilled looked wolfish, and held some of the mannerisms like hanging his head down low and not meeting James' eyes. He was the leader of his pack. Peter, who had, at first, seemed brazen and bold when he walked in, became a stuttering mess as he reached the comfort of the booth.

'Well, aren't we conversationalists?' Sirius observed dryly.

'Lay off, Sirius.' Remus almost snarled the words.

It was in that moment that they all realized how tense the world had gotten. Yes, Voldemort may be after the Potter's blood. Yes, Death Eaters may be terrorizing their neighbors, but until the mild mannered, calming, studious Remus. J. Lupin snapped at Sirius, it didn't strike home.

Thankfully, the moment all of the friends came to the same conclusion, that Voldemort was a bitch and he was getting worse, Lesath and Alexia returned with their drinks. Color had returned to their cheeks and they seemed far happier to be inside than to be outdoors at this particular moment.

'Remus, you were having the whiskey sour, Peter, the mead, Alexia the mulled wine and I was having a grapefruit vodka.' Lesath recited, her excellent memory perfecting the orders. They all nodded, except for Sirius.

'Why on earth are you having a grapefruit vodka?' He asked, turning up his nose at it. He was a beer man, not some poofy girly-drink kinda bloke.

'Don't freak out, O brother of mine. They haven't run out of beer. I am just enjoying something for finer tastes. Not that you would know anything about it?'

Their friends hid their grins, knowing what a sparring match between Lesath and Sirius could be like. Lily, James and Remus had also had the pleasure of seeing Lesath against Severus Snape. It had been a knock out performance and Sirius had cursed the fact the flu caught him on that specific day. However, Alexia wasn't in the mood for a fight between the two, and told them as much.

'She's rather...delicate...at the moment. If you catch my drift.' Peter said, grinning widely.

'Oh my stars!' Lily said, her hand raising to rest on her mouth. Alexia. Her best friend. Was pregnant. With the traitor's. Child. Luckily, they took her frightened silence as delight and smiled brighter.

'If it's a girl, we're calling her Lillian, after you of course.' Alexia said to the redhead.

'James, if it's a boy.' Peter added.

'Wow. That's.... Something.' James said, laughing. 'Put 'er there, mate.' He held out his hand and shook Peter's hand.

The conversation lapsed, as there isn't much to say after such a bombshell. James was rethinking his whole attitude towards Peter. The man had managed to marry Alexia, and he seemed happy over the fact he was going to be a father so early in life. How could a family man betray him? He would name his son after him, for gods' sake.

James started when he realized his friends were talking without him. Lily had started a discussion on their professions, and was currently getting a reluctant Remus to talk about what field he wanted to teach in.

'I guess I can say now, for certain, that Defense against the Dark Arts would be my number one choice.' He ran his fingers through his hair, telling himself that fingers and a thumb were normal. His eyes met with Lily's and she dropped them to the table. He knew she would see the longing and lust that the wolf couldn't hide. 'I need a lot of practice in that area, though. I doubt many Giants would care for me knocking on their door asking if I could kill them.'

'I'm sure they'll be quite a few Dark Creatures after this battle with You-Know-Who.' Sirius announced. He had actually been persuaded by Lesath to try her "poofy, girly-drink" and was enjoying his own immensely. 'All those Dementors and vampires and... other...dark stuff. They just flocked to his cause.'

'Why don't you just say werewolves, Sirius?' Remus asked wearily. He was sick of people dancing around the issue.

'Because they didn't.' He almost whispered the second part. 'You didn't, Moony.'

'I have my own reasons, Padfoot. Believe you me, it is only too easy to fall for the sweet promises of the Dark Lord.' He drank from his second drink, this time a fine glass of brandy. It made him feel mature, as long as he kept telling himself that it didn't taste like the medicine his Muggle Nanny used to force down his throat. 'He approached me, you know. Came to me and said that he would give me a high place in his ranks if I would join him.'

James' ears pricked. Remus was always saying how he wished he wasn't treated like a monster. Remus was in love with his wife, who would be a widow if he was "disposed" of. Remus.... Was Remus the one that Dumbledore believed was spying to Voldemort? He shook his head, feeling a shiver down his back. Voldemort was getting to him, making him see things and believe the worst. The idea of any of his friends being in cohorts with the Dark Lord was unsettling.

'Are you alright, James? You look pale.' Lily's hand rested, warm and comfortable, on his upper arm.

'Yeah. Can we shoot off home soon?' James was looking at her, pleading.

'But...why? It's only half past ten!' Lily said, laughing. He kissed her roughly and she nodded. 'Uh, guys, I think we ought to be heading to Godric's Hollow. You know these babysitters. Pay by the hour and charge triple once you get into the golden hours.'

With indecent haste, the Potter's left the Three Broomsticks; both weighed down with more worries than they had entered with.  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes**: I apologize for not getting this chapter up sooner. Yesterday, my work and then having to chase up my computer game that I got for my birthday really ate at my time. I have finished my chapter outlines, so I'll be able to write them easier, hopefully. **People, I want Remus and Ginny to get together** Remember that!   
I have a really kick ass idea for what Remus does in the years of Lily's absence and the ones before he works at Hogwarts. Stay tuned (and ack, I have so many twists and stuff I can't wait!)

  
  
**Iselin**: I loved writing that chapter because I like trying to justify how people turned out (i.e Hermione's crazy parents who are modelled after my own, and yes, that really did happen to me. We have kept a skewer near the door since then). I think that Sirius would have had a really sick sense of humour. He's a guy after all, LOL. Oh yeah, I chose that specific star for a reason, I got it from this neato site http://www.absoluteastronomy.com/ . Unfortunately, I don't know much about stars, I wish I did. I think I'll buy a book on the subject since I am fascinated in the myths behind them. On my mother: "My mum wants to kill Remus off. I think I may need to disown her" (As said by me to Luke who had been on a holiday) Thanks for the review!

**Tiger Lily**: As much as I want Remus to stay unmarried forever...I think he deserves the girl. He puts up with a lot of shit and should have something nice in his life (if that includes you and leather, so be it).

**Bluegirl18**: Thanks. I liked looking up the stars and stuff. It was fun. Read Author's Notes for my stance on the whole RL/GW relationship.

**Brianna Brantly**: Did milk come out your nose? That always happens to me...(p.s thanks for the review)

**J. Liha**: I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I hope this update is soon enough for you!

**Darth Flirt**: Hey, my story sounds classy when said like that! Can I put that in my summary? lol. Once I get my site up and running, I'll add all the "crappy-yet-still-full-of-Pidgie-goodness" songfics and fanfics that I've written. I have a Hermione/Sirius fic I want to start once I've finished this one. It's probably lame but I'll give any ship a go!

**Chocolate Muse**: I'm glad your birthday rocked and that you liked my chapters. Now, unfortunately, we have to get back to that darn plot, lol.

**Once again** anybody who wants to give me a hand with HTML....yep. Sunburnt_archer@hotmail.com is the email.

**Finally, **thank you all who read this story, I write this for you and possibly for the pleasure in writing out this stuff. Possible. 


	20. The one where Remus nags Ginny

When the Past Needs You

_The one where Remus nags Ginny_  
  
  
  
Ginny sighed. He was in one of those moods. Remus was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper and she was sitting at the table, researching for her book that she was trying to write about her life. 'Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me.' Remus chanted. His eyes never left the newspaper he was reading. How romantic, Ginny thought.

'Dammit Remus! Would you quit it for five minutes?' She asked, throwing her quill down on the table.

He grinned at her, lowering the paper. 'Am I disturbing you, my dear?'

'Yes! You're like my mother! Always nagging me!'

'Your mother wants to marry you?' Remus asked, looking surprised. 'And you thought I was weird.'

She rolled her eyes, walked over and batted him over the head playfully.

A series of rapid knocks on the door stopped them from continuing the conversation. Ginny, who was still standing so that she could tap her love's skull, moved over to the door and was almost knocked on herself. Hermione, looking amazingly distraught, stood their, her eyes puffy from crying. Without a word, Ginny let her in and went to get the ice cream.

When she returned, Remus was handing tissues to Hermione and patting her back as she wept. Ginny put the chocolate ice cream on the coffee table and sat down on the arm of the sofa. After a few moments, Hermione stopped sniffling and thanked Remus for comforting her.

''Mione, what's wrong?' Ginny asked, scooping out a spoonful of ice cream for herself. She had a fair idea what was making Hermione so upset.

'Harry and I,' she said, her eyes filling with tears again. 'We broke up!'

She flung herself at the closest person, who happened to be Remus. Ginny raised an eyebrow and he scowled at her. She suppressed a giggle at his face. 'Aww, Hermione. I'm sorry, you guys seemed so good together.' Ginny refrained from telling Hermione that she knew who her soul mate was. And that Harry and her would never be good together as lovers.

'Oh, sorry Professor Lupin.' Hermione said, moving off the teacher.

'Not a problem Hermione.' He said with a dazed expression. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. He gave her a look that clearly said that he would prefer the redhead in his arms than Miss Granger.

The woman in question sighed, her spoon stuck halfway through the ice cream. 'I wish I had what you have. Being able to communicate with just looks and body language. Harry could never understand me.'

Ginny's face split with a smile. 'I think I may be able to help you.'  
  
  
  
Hermione walked into the room. The boys, Sirius, Remus, Ron and Harry all whistled in a complimentary manner, because she did look nice. She wore a black dress that wasn't a mini skirt, but wasn't exactly long either; it reached half way passed her thighs. Hermione's hair (straightened using several charms) felt lovely and luxurious against her back. Ginny had done her make up and had gone for a wholesomely smoldering look.

'Wow, 'Mione.' Ron breathed. 'Are you sure you won't reconsider going out with me?' They both grinned, knowing he was quite happy with his current girlfriend.

'Perhaps I should stop making passes at Ginny and start on Hermione?' Sirius mused, laughing as Remus poked him in the ribs. 'Yeah, you're right Moony. I've been doing it for too long to stop now.'

Speaking of the devil, Ginny walked in at that moment, smiling radiantly. 'All right lads, we're going to a nightclub.' She moved over to Remus and kissed him. 'Be good.'

'Don't pick up any men!' He said, tucking an annoying strand of hair behind her ear.

'I won't. I promise.' Ginny kissed him again, lingering, reluctant to go out now.

'Ginny!' Hermione exclaimed.

She laughed and stood up, smoothing her dress. 'Sorry 'Mione. Bye boys.'

Arm in arm, they walked out of the house and down the lane so that they could Apparate to a Muggle and Wizard nightclub that had just opened in London. The alley they had landed in was filthy and Hermione had to stop herself from screaming as she saw a rat. Ginny dragged her friend to the entrance, flashing her invitation and walking in.

'There sure is an awful lot of pink in here, isn't there?' Hermione observed, taking in the many different shades of the color.

'The person who runs this is a daughter of a friend I knew at Hogwarts.' Ginny told her. 'She was totally into pink. It wouldn't shock me that--,' her sentence broke of as she suddenly squealed and ran over to a middle-aged woman with cropped blonde and pink hair.

'My gods Lily! You haven't aged a day!' The woman said, laughter lines appearing as she smiled. 'I am so glad you're safe. I thought you were dead for so many years...' She shook her head and looked over at Hermione. 'Hello, how are you? I'm Janet Downer.'

'Hermione Granger, nice to meet you.' Hermione smiled and inclined her head.

'Downer? You never got married?' Ginny asked, surprised. Janet had aged well and she was prepared to bet that she had been a heartbreaker in her twenties.

'I did. I just kept my maiden name. It's very "in" now.'

'Ah Janet, you were always with the fads.' Ginny grinned.

'I was indeed. Now, shall I order you some drinks? On the house, of course. My daughter, Samantha, she owns the place but I do everything else.' Janet talked quickly, running off facts a mile a minute. Ginny and Hermione, both being women, could easily understand her. 'This club is just like the time Sam wanted a puppy. "I'll look after it, Mum," she told me. "I'll walk it every day." Guess who fed it, walked it, cleaned it? Of course, I did.'

The women walked over to the bar as they talked. Ginny asked for a margarita and Hermione wanted a Pina Colada. Much to her amusement, Ginny didn't get a fruity booze smoothie, but a rather cool looking margarita with coarse salt rimming the glass. Janet grinned. 'We make them like they should be. None of this commercial rubbish. Come on, I'll find us some nice seats for perving on guys.'

The loud music made conversation impossible, but the girls managed to talk anyway. Janet was shocked to learn about how Ginny had survived Voldemort, but accepted it and said no more on the topic. She sighed wistfully as Sirius was mentioned, and Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that Janet still had feelings for him. Before they could talk more on the subject of romance, Hermione tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

'Him.' Hermione said over the music.

A gorgeous man with dark, "come to bed" eyes, was drinking a Black Russia at the bar. Ginny knew that the man was another version of Robert. He looked just like him, down to the style of clothes he wore. She nodded and pushed Hermione towards him.

'What was that all about?' Janet asked.

'Hermione. She's after a soul mate.'

'Aren't we all?' She laughed and took Ginny's hand as she had on her third day at Hogwarts. Janet led her out on to the dance floor so that they could dance just like people who were half her age.  
  
  
  
Remus smoothed away some of Ginny's bright red hair from her face, smiling down at her. She wasn't asleep, nor pretending to be, merely closing her eyes so she could hear him breath without being distracted. It never ceased to amaze him how such a beautiful, intelligent, almost perfect (Ginny would hit him if he thought she was perfect, she wasn't, after all) person could want to share their life with him.

'What are you smiling at?' Ginny asked, her eyes never having opened.

'You, my dear.' He planted a kiss on her cheek. 'Did you have a nice time tonight?'

'I did, thank you very much. It was very nice to see Hermione and Andrew meeting one another again.' They both admitted as to having a feeling of knowing each other forever. On the way home, Hermione said, "Andrew is either gay, or someone I want to spend the rest of my life with." She sighed, opening her eyes and shifting so that she rested on her elbows. 'It sort of made me miss James.'

Remus kept his face neutral. The man was dead and still interfering with his love life. 'Seeing them together, would.'

'But,' Ginny continued as if he had not spoken. 'It made me thankful for what I have.' She leaned over and kissed him softly. 'I love you so much.'

'I know you do, sweetie.' He told her, smiling. 'Marry me, Ginny. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me.'

'Will it stop you nagging?' She asked, exasperated.

'Of course! Why would I ask you to marry me if I was already married to you?'

'I don't know. You are a very strange man.'

'Marry me?'

'All right.' Ginny groaned, but laughed several seconds later.  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes**: Yay, Ginny and Remus fluff. Oh yeah, I want to apologize for calling James the Seeker ages and ages ago. He's not. He's chaser. Can you just forgive me this one time?

And OH MY GOD! **Savannah** I apologize for like ever for not replying to your review sooner! Anyway. I am not a Friends Fan (The simpsons are on at the same time over here. Guess who wins.). Thanks for calling my story amazing. I like to think that it has evolved from being a few bits and pieces thrown together. I know that Lily being an animagus was cliché, but you know, people love that sorta thing. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you still read it, even if I didn't reply immediately!!!

Now, for the not so "OH MY GOD" ones.

**Crazyme89**: Thanks for being drawn in. Wow. Umm. Yeah. Wow.

**Jen**: Here's the present. A bit fluffy, but the present.

**Bluegirl18**: Alexia's baby...hmm...haven't decided yet. Actually, *this* baby can be a girl. I will do so immediately....sir (watch Black Books)

**Darth Flirt**: Evil James indeed. Everybody is evil in the fic. Ginny is evil for not going with Remus immediately. James is evil for thinking that about Remus. Remus is evil because I like bad guys, lol. Peter is evil because he is evil. Alexia is evil...well, not yet. But I'll find a way! Thanks for reading!

**Iselin**: Everybody thinks that Dumbledore has Lemon Drops but it is Sherbet lemons, dammit! Anyway, that one was probably one of the more boring and normal chapters, seeing as it wasn't light hearted and stuff. It was dark and mean and EVIL. I'm glad you thought it was awesome, though, lol. What I was trying to portray was James questioning what Lily had shown him. Peter is "settling down" and "couldn't possibly betray them". It doesn't say that the Burning Days are close together. Lily could go for months at a time without bursting into flames. Oh, and if you dig stars, you should read BattleAxe by Sara Douglass. It rawks. Thanks!

**Brianna Brantly**: Thanks. Peter sucks. Peter can clean my bathroom because he doesn't deserve a place in Harry Potter. :)

**Thanks to Teri**, who currently holds the first chapter of Remus' background and replied about my html assistance.

**Finally,** Thanks to all those who read this fanfiction, and of course to JKR. 


	21. The one where James bets Lily a Coke

When the Past Needs You

_The one where James bets Lily a Coke_  
  
  
  
Lily folded a napkin in her lap and made her expression as happy as she could. She hated having dinner with Peter, it always made her angry and sad. Angry, that he could sit there and be the wonderful host when he is preparing to betray her family to his master, and sad because there was nothing that she could do that would bring Alexia out of the mix.

Alexia was chatting brightly; being around people she knew and loved making her easy to talk to. She was telling her guests all about the baby she was going to have, when the due date was, all the normal things any happy soon to be mother would tell total strangers. No one would ever guess what was going on in the pretty head of hers. No one would guess at the things she truly wanted. Things that did not involve the completion of the nursery in time for the baby.

Peter and James retreated to the "study" which was now a recreation room since Peter did not want to study any more than he had to and Alexia had a personal library for all her books. Lily was led to a room down the hall (the long, long hall decorated with paintings of both sides of the family.) that was as cold and as emotionless as the rest. She had been quite shocked when she entered, feeling like the place was a house, not a home. It was quite eerie; the place had no warmth at all, although the fire was blazing.

'I'm glad we can have this time to chat, Lily.' Alexia said, smiling brightly as she offered her some refreshments.

'So am I, Alexia. We hardly ever get to talk anymore. What, with our husbands always being with us.' Lily gave her a small smile, feeling like she was walking on thin ice. It surprised her that she thought of talking to one of her best friends as uncomfortable, yet, here she was, wishing James would hurry up and take her home. Instead of fleeing from Alexia's company, she bounced Harry on her knee and took a sip of the wine in her goblet.

'I know, it is quite distressing. I almost feel like I don't know you anymore.' She laughed and Lily forced herself to chuckle as well. What was wrong with her today?

'Are you looking forward to having the baby?' Lily asked, her arms tightening around Harry subconsciously.

'Oh, I am!' Alexia announced, slapping her thighs as a thought came to her. 'Do you think I would be allowed to hold Harry for a bit? Just the get the feel for it?'

Lily shook her head without thinking. The action shocked her and she made a up a lie to go with it. 'He's being fussy lately. He's pinching and kicking everybody who tries to hold him, other than his parents. Sorry, Alexia. Maybe when he has had a nap.'

Something flashed in her dark eyes, but it was gone before Lily could figure out what it was. She looked crestfallen, though. 'Oh well, maybe later.' She smiled and started talking about her new job that seemed to be bringing in the big dollars.

After all the avenues of conversation had been well and truly used, James appeared in the doorway. 'Lily, it's time to go home. It's passed all of our bedtimes.' He smiled and held out his hand for his wife. She stood up and accepted it, saying good bye to Alexia over her shoulder. James took her to the living room where the fireplace was.

'I don't know what was wrong with Peter tonight.' James mused, hanging his coat on the hook by the front door. 'He seemed really nervous around me.'

'I had a weird feeling around Alexia too. Almost like I didn't want to be near her. It was weird.'

'I think,' he said, pulling her into an embrace; he loved having his family encircled in his arms, 'that it could have something to do with what we both know is going to happen soon.' James' voice was not angry, merely weary and sad.

'I think it is worse that we actually know what is going to happen. I want to see Harry grow up so much.'

'So do I.' He paused, as if debating whether to say something or not. Finally, she said, 'I don't know if Peter has it in him to betray us.'

'James, you must be joking. Everyone knows that he does in the future.' Lily broke out of the hug to put Harry in his crib. 'You aren't thinking of using him as our --,'

A loud pounding cut her off on the door. Sharing a look with Lily, James went and opened it, letting in an exhausted looking Remus carrying an unconscious Sirius. 'What on earth happened?'

'Death Eaters knew where he was hiding.' Remus said, shaking.

'James, go put on the kettle and make some tea. Remus, are you hurt?' Lily took over and knelt by Sirius' form, checking for any wounds.

'Nothing much, really Lily.' He said, collapsing on the couch.

'I don't believe you.' She gave him a reassuring smile. Pointing her wand at Sirius, she said: "Enervate." He sat up with a start, eyes wide and looking dazed. 'Lie still for gods' sake, Sirius.' Lily murmured. She whispered healing spells for the broken leg he had sustained, the nasty bruises on his upper arms and the long gash on his chest.

'Thanks Lils,' he said thickly, running a hand through his hair. 'Bloody Death Eaters. Think they can get one over on me.' Sirius sat up but made no move to stand.

Lily turned to Remus. 'You look so pale, Moony!' She exclaimed.

He nodded and stood unsteadily. 'Can I use your bathroom?'

'Of course!'

Remus walked out of the room at the same time that James entered with the tea. Sitting down next to his best friend, James handed him some tea and inquired after his health.

'Not beaten up anymore, thanks to Lily and her wand.' He had his hands wrapped around the cup, taking small sips. 'James, Lily, you can't use me as the Secret Keeper.'

Lily almost dropped the "something a little stronger" that she knew they all needed. 'Why, Sirius!'

'Because I'm too obvious. Everyone knows I am your best friend. He would torture me, or kill me and then the Fidelius Charm would stop working.'

'He has a point, Lily.' James said, his eyes burning into hers.

'No! We need you, Sirius.' She placed the alcohol on the coffee table so that she could take Sirius' hands. 'Are we putting too much on you?'

'No, I just want you to be safe. I want to be able to flirt with Lily every time I see her. I want to go to the pub with you on a Saturday. I want to give Harry beer when he's sixteen and lead him to a toilet while he throws it up again. If I am your Secret Keeper, none of that will happen.'

She flung her arms around his neck, sobbing. 'No, Sirius. No. Come on. You have to.'

Sirius awkwardly hugged her, letting Lily cry. He looked at James and the man shrugged. 'Lily, use Peter. No one will know and he can use my connections to get out of the country.'

Lily drew back, wiping her tears away. 'I want no part in this. James, you can give our lives to Peter. You know what will happen if we do.' Before they could reply to her dramatic words, she stood and went to look for Remus.  
  
  
  
'Hold still, please.' Lily said, blinking away tears. Remus froze his fidgeting and let her finish checking him for injuries. 'You're in shock. No wonder you're pale and you were so sick.' On a whim, she brushed hair from his face.

'Thanks Lily.'

She smiled painfully and handed him some chocolate. He took it with a grimace, but ate it dutifully. After he consumed the sugary treat, he looked at her and almost jumped. 'Oh my stars, you're crying. Why, Lily?'

Using her sleeve to wipe the tears, Lily sat down next to him on the bed. 'Oh, it's just James and Sirius. They are so stubborn. Its going to get us killed one day. I'm getting sick of it, Remus.'

'What are they being stubborn over?' He asked, taking her hands in his.

'Nothing,' Lily said immediately, then realized how fake it sounded. 'And everything. They are just being stubborn. Sirius thinks he's well enough to stand up. James won't give up Quidditch for a few months. All of their "quirks" are getting annoying. I don't know if I can handle it anymore.'

Remus kissed her. If Lily had expected anything from him, it had not been that. She moaned softly under his lips, knowing how wrong it was for him to be kissing her, but not breaking away. James and Sirius had decided that the Dark Lord was going to kill her. She might as well get the most out of the life she had left.

'You once told me that James was your life. I can not do this to him, or you. You don't want me. You don't love me.' Remus told her, standing up and wiping away the lipstick she had left on his mouth.

'I'm sorry, Remus. You must think I'm a whore.' Lily held her head with her hands.

'Of course not, Lils!' He cried. 'I only think that you are beautiful and that you need to get away from it all for a little while. Unfortunately, that isn't going to happen with You-Know-Who running around. I hope you can take a break after this is all over.'

She looked like she was going to cry again. 'Remus, I'm going to get the biggest vacation known to man once this is "all over".'  
  
  
  
'And that is why we want you to be our Secret Keeper, Pete.'

James finished his speech, leaning back into the leather seats that did not even have dents yet. Everything in his friend's house was new. It irritated him.

'Really, Prongs?' His voice was as hopeful as it had been when James had asked him to join the Marauders.

'Yes, Wormtail. I really want you to keep our location secret.'

'Why not Sirius? He was always your best friend.'

'It is too obvious. With you, well, you and I never were photographed together, are we? Everyone will think that it is Sirius who we trusted with our Secret.'

'I'll do it, James. Thank you so much!' Peter looked like he was one step away from kneeling on the floor and kissing James' feet.

'Thank you, Pete.' James stood, shaking the man's hand. 'You have a good day.'

'You too, you two.' He chuckled nervously.

James put an arm around Lily, who was unresponsive to the gesture. She wore all black, as if in mourning, and was trying hard not to weep. 'Good bye, Peter.' Lily said stiffly, removing her husband's arm and walking to the fireplace.

''Bye Pete. Thanks again.' James called, rushing to follow Lily to Floo home.  
  
  
  
'What is your problem?'

James ducked as a piece of china went flying through the air and would have made contact with his shoulder. 'Lily, calm down. Please!'

'Why should I? You have just signed our death certificates and Sirius' warrant for arrest!' Lily's face was growing steadily redder as she continued to scream at him.

'Lily, you are being melodramatic, surely.'

'Melodramatic? Melodramatic!' She laughed, the sound bitter and strangled. 'James Potter, you know what happens in the future. All because you trusted Peter Pettigrew and believed in Sirius' doubts.' Lily suddenly burst into tears and let James hold her. 'You should have believed me.'

'Lily, everything will be all right. You're just exaggerating. Peter isn't going to betray us. He isn't in league with You-Know-Who.'

Before Lily could reply, Harry started crying too. James kissed her forehead and ran upstairs to see what was the matter. Lily flopped down on the couch, feeling like she did before one of her Burning Days. She felt like she was at the end of her rope, too tired to go on. Her eyes had closed for what seemed only a minute before James was gently shaking her.

'Look, Lils, if I'm wrong about Peter...I owe you a Coke. Ok?'

She laughed and kissed him softly. 'If you are wrong about Peter, I think you'll owe me more than a Coke, love.'  
  
  
  
'They are going to make me their Secret Keeper, my Lord and Lady.'

Peter was prostrate at their hems, his nose to the clean, cold tiles. She looked at him with distaste. She hated the fact that she had to marry him, the fact she had to put up with his presence in her nice, new house and hated the fact that she needed him to get Lily and James Potter. Most of all, Alexia hated that her Lord needed him, because her Lord was all powerful and should not need anyone, least of all a horrid, fat, balding man.

'Yes, I can see that fool Potter doing an act like that. Giving power to the weak. If the weak deserved power, then they would have seized it themselves.' His voice was barely rising above a satisfied hiss. 'You are excused, Pettigrew. Do not let me down or I will give you to my Lady.' Voldemort gave a dry laugh, running a hand over his lover's protruding stomach. Not in a million years would he have let Pettigrew touch Alexia. No, the child in her womb was his.

'You may go, Pettigrew.' Alexia said, stretching like a cat.

'Yes, my Lady. Thank you, my Lord.' Peter crawled out of their presence on his hands and knees, not daring to stand in the same room as both of them.

'We will make the Minister of Magic resign as soon as the Potters are gone. I want the werewolf, too. Lupin. I want him to be my pet.' Announced Alexia, standing out of her chair and pacing in front of him, much to his amusement. 'Sirius will have to be sent to Azkaban. A pity.'

Voldemort laughed again. 'Am I not everything you need in a man, my lover?'

She blushed. 'They were only schoolgirl fantasies. You are better than he could ever have been.'

'I know.'  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes**: First and foremost, I apologize for the huge gap in the production line. I went over my limit and now I'm paying through the nose for the net until Saturday. I'm sorry this isn't as long as it should be for all the time I've had off, but I hardly have any motivation when the net isn't on. Anyway, I thank all my reviewers now, but I will do so in detail next chapter! Thanks for reading! Oh, and I'm sorry I don't know much about that secret keeper charm, but I doubt it'll work if the person is dead. Poetic license strikes again. 


	22. The one where Sirius makes a blast

When the Past Needs You

_The one where Sirius makes a blast_  
  
  
  
They married in a small garden ceremony just outside of Godric's Hollow. It was as far apart from Hermione's flashy, white and gold wedding that they had attended earlier that month. This wedding was only for Remus and Ginny, to try to put the past behind them and look forward to the future together. Underneath a gazebo in the backyard, they said their vows, guided by Dumbledore. The few people they had invited, close friends and family as well as the even closer Marauders, watched on as they kissed.

However, Sirius Black went further then that.

Often Ginny took her friends home for dinner. The Marauders agreed that whatever was theirs was everyone's in the group and shared almost everything. If Sirius had spent twelve hours playing Quidditch at Harry's house, he slept on the couch and so on and so forth. It made for interesting parties, having the space of three houses, two chambers at Hogwarts and a flat (Remus hadn't sold his old house yet and Ginny didn't want to sell Godric's Hollow ever. They both worked at Hogwarts and had access to their rooms. Harry had moved out of his godfather's house and into a flat.). The Weasleys, Blacks, Dursleys (who were all back into their original forms, if still a little hairy. Ginny's father had heard about it and almost had a heart attack. However, she had what she wanted. Every Christmas they sent Harry something more exciting than a toothpick or a tissue. She dropped by frequently to keep them on their toes.) and even Remus' mother had them all for tea more than once.

The Weasleys all took to Remus well, even if the twins (who now lived above their shop in Hogsmeade) preferred Sirius because of his sense of humor and ability to pull a prank on someone just like a normal person would fix a crooked picture. Sparking up a friendship in a matter of minutes, Sirius became a conspirator of sorts.

So, it was no surprise that the instant Remus and Ginny kissed, that a huge explosion sounded. The couple opened their eyes to the scene of black smoke, soot and ash floating everywhere. Dumbledore put a hand on each of their shoulders, his face darkened by the blast and his hair sticking out everywhere. 'Have a long and happy marriage, you two.'

A casual looking Sirius Black emerged from behind a table, his hands in his pockets and a tune on his breath. Remus looked as if he was struggling not to laugh and not to yell at him. Ginny put a hand on his upper arm and said: 'Sirius, come here a moment.'

He walked over, smiling innocently. 'Lovely wedding, Gins, Moony.'

'I think it could have done without your...bang?'

'Aww, come on! I didn't get to destroy James' wedding. Let me wreck Remus'!' He grinned.

Suddenly they were assaulted by Fred and George.

'That was brilliant--,'

'Hear the noise it made--,'

'Quality stuff, this. We should sell it in our shop--,'

'Isn't it illegal--,'

'Only in seven countries and they're mostly those old fashioned ones--,'

'Ginny, lucky Sirius made your dress dirt repellent--,'

'Imagine the look on mum's face--,'

'We have to check it out--,'

As soon as they had arrived, they left, bouncing over to Mrs. Weasley. Ginny blinked a few times and turned to where Sirius had been a few moments before. He had taken advantage of her distraction and made a run for it, turning up on the other side of the party to flirt heavily on Mrs. Janet Downer. Padfoot gone, the newly wedded Mrs. Lupin said softly to her husband: 'Do you think she'll fall for him again?'

'I think it's fate.' He said back, kissing her cheek. 'She was devastated when he went to jail. I mean doing all the wrong things, smoking, drinking. I'm glad she found her husband, after all, he pulled her out of the mess she made of herself, but, somehow they belong together, you know. I hope the husband can let her go.'

'That's sad, in a happy way.' She laughed at how ridiculous her statement was. 'Oh look, it's Hermione and Andy.'

Andrew was Robert, except for his excitable nature, which Ginny chalked up to the amount of caffeine he was drinking to keep himself awake through university. He came over and shook Remus' hand violently, leaving the man visibly stunned. 'Wow Remus, the whole bang was awesome!'

'Uh, thanks Andy.' Ginny said for Remus, smiling.

'Ginny, this wedding was very different from your first one, wasn't it?' Hermione asked, a frown upon her face.

'Yes, it was.' She agreed.

'I think I remember some of it. But, I was never there.'

Andy clicked his fingers and said to Remus, 'Sirius' speech was great, except...why did he toast James and Ginny, not you and Ginny?'

'Sirius hasn't done our toast yet.' Ginny told them, worrying her lower lip. 'Maybe you are remembering my other one?'

'That has to be it.' Hermione said. 'It's weird. I feel like some things are superimposed over the present. Like this wedding. James' one was at Hogwarts, yet I feel like I'm standing on stone here. And, Remus isn't the one by your side, Ginny. It's James. I think I have to go sit down.'

Andy took her arm and led her to a seat. 'That was strange.' Remus announced.

''Twas,' agreed Ginny. 'Now, if Sirius doesn't blow us up again, I suggest we mingle or else we'll look like we are ignoring our guests.'  
  
  
  
Later that night when everyone had left, even Harry and Sirius who could have stayed, Ginny opened a glass of wine and sat with Remus on a blanket on their lawn, staring up at the stars that shone down on them. It was so peaceful, having his arms around her that Ginny hated to disturb it by asking him questions, but she had been dying to know the answers to them.

'Remus?'

'Yes, Ginny?'

'What did you do when I was "dead"?'

'Do you really want to know?'

'I need to know. You're my husband and I want to know everything about you, the good, the bad, the unbearably sickeningly sweet.'

'I doubt anything I have ever done has ever been called "unbearably, sickeningly sweet".'

'Will you tell me?'

There was a pause. 'Yes, I will.'

'How did you get your experience to become a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?'

'I captured rogue Death Eaters that had not confessed or sold their souls to escape Azkaban and I helped round up all the Dark Creatures that had been lured to Voldemort's side.'

'That must have been awful.'

'It was. I was sending werewolves and vampires, creatures like me, into exile. Although, most were killed on the spot to avoid the trouble of transportation. I'm lucky though, the worst thing I ever did was Obliviated from my memory. Dumbledore did it, I begged him to. I can just remember seeing a look of horror and shock on a young woman's face and the feeling of blood...everywhere.' His voice stopped and he put his face into her shoulder, breathing in her scent of crushed lavender.

' "Obliviates don't last forever."' Ginny quoted, her fingers running through his hair. 'One day you may have to face what you did, and I hope I am here to help you through it.'

'So am I, Gins, so am I.'

Ginny stopped questioning him for a while, but she still had questions to ask. 'Remus...?'

'Ginny.'

'Can you tell me anything about the woman you stayed with for six years?'

'Were you ever an Auror. You interrogate like one.' His tone was friendly and took the sting out of the words. 'Her name was Ellie. She was a werewolf and I wanted desperately for something to happen. Sparks, fireworks, a tingle, something. She had black hair, dark blue eyes, and thin figure and was as normal as anyone who turns into a wolf every full moon can be. Ellie and I hunted together and that is supposed to bond you to someone. Taking them into your pack. She helped me find Death Eaters, too. After six years of being mates, we both decided that it was not right. With one look at me, Ellie could see straight to my soul and know that I still loved someone.

'I remember her last words to me, clear as day. "Remus," she turned to face me, her face set in stone. She was not going to shed tears. "you are going to be used one day, used by the fates as a pawn in this game. Make sure you don't waste time. Live your life, or you will feel that the day has come too soon." With that said, Ellie walked out the door and I haven't seen her since.'

'And have you? Have you lived your life?' Ginny asked.

'If not I am pretty damn close. I have almost everything I have ever wanted. A wife who I have loved for over half my life, a job where I am treated as an equal to my colleagues and friends I had never hoped of seeing again visiting me every day, whether I want them to or not.' He grinned at her.

'Almost everything?'

'A son or daughter would be nice, but I'm not holding my breath.'

'I am sure we can find a way of making that dream come true,' Ginny told him, a sly smile on her face.   
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: Are you guys still with me? Alrighty. According to the movie (The scene where Harry is having doubts about being the youngest seeker in a century and Hermione, Ron and Harry go and see the Quidditch Trophy. There, in engraved metal, is James Potter's name under Seeker.) That's why I made him a Seeker. Now on to the reviews!

**Iselin**: I love that website, and the book is by Saa Douglass. It is one of my faves. Sorry if you hate me forever for what I did to Alexia. I interviewed all my characters and asked them which one would prefer to be changed completely for the good of the story (seeing as I was not inclined to killing off Remus, that spunky werewolf). Alexia raised her hand ;).

**liltrick89**: Thanks, I'll try to update as soon as I can. My limit wasn't done by me, though. I would have had to look at pictures for 21 hours straight.

**Bluegirl18**: That is a lot of !!!s. Thanks ;)

**adrilily**: Thanks :)

**Teri**: No pro! Thanks for the review!

**Darth Flirt**: Even though it would be interesting if the bad guys won once in a while, I've read stories like that and they're sad. Or maybe I'm just too happy?

**AlluringAngelC**: Thanks, I'll check out your story once everything is a-ok with my net!

**Brianna Brantly**: Nah, Harry isn't James in a past life because he was one when Voldemort killed his father.

**Turquoisetears**: Robert is James' father. Andy is some guy Hermione picked out at a bar. Original characters, of course.

**Chocolate Muse**: I felt like I had painted myself into a corner when Ginny turned down Remus, but that my proposal was thinking out of the box, I hope. I feel like the matchmaker, got to give all the characters loves. Ack! lol.

**Jen**: It's wicked? Nuts. I guess it didn't learn last time. *hits story over head with stick*

**Tiger Lily**: If this is almost nearly all about Remmy, then his background is going to be choc full of it. I've written two chapters or something of it. Once the net is fixed and my site is up and running you can check it out!

**Mare**: He is, isn't he? If you like wolves and stuff, Assassin's Apprentice is a knock out series of books about that sorta thing.

**Darth Flirt**: I don't like evil people, but without them everything is fluff. Yes, fluff is underated, but I want something with a plot. So, I create evil characters. As long as people don't hate me for it.

**Iselin**: Hey hey, thanks for the motivation. I'm glad you liked it, I was tossing up whether to call it "The one where Iselin hates me forever". It's always the quiet ones, though. Voldemort is a bit older, hhe's magic and a wizard. They have longer lifetimes than muggles. Still, eww, I guess. The coke is from the Simpsons, a Halloween one where Mr. Burns hires the simpsons to house sit for him and he takes away the beer and cable. He said that if Homer went crazy, he owes Smithers a coke. Well, thanks for the review!

**pineapplehead**: Thanks a whole lot! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Tiger Lily**: It's always the quiet ones, like I said. Here's the Ginny and Remus fluff! 


	23. The one where we meet Anna

When the Past Needs You

_The one where we meet Anna_  
  
  
  
'Smile, Lily,' James bade her, putting an arm around her waist and bringing her close. 'You look gorgeous.'

If Lily was capable of being angry or holding a grudge against James, she would have glared at him and pulled away. But, she loved him and so she just snuggled into his warm jumper and smiled for Hagrid who was wielding a camera in his overly large hand.

'Aww, Lily an' James...yeh the best!' he cried, taking several pictures in the distance of a few seconds. 'An' that Harry! As cute as they come.' Hagrid was grinning insanely as he again hid his face behind the camera to take more photos.

'You're too kind, Hagrid.' Lily said softly.

'I'm not. No' many people woul' let me take a photo of 'em. Yeh know, to keep track. No' that anyone needs ter keep an eye on yeh!'

They nodded and gave into Hagrid's urging and brought Harry into their arms to be photographed together. It was Dumbledore's idea to keep a list of what wizards were on the dark side, and which ones were on the light. No one had any doubt that Lily and James Potter were good, but it was always good to have it filed away somewhere that they were.

'Are we done yet, Hagrid? I feel like a lingerie model after a twelve-hour shoot.' James announced, stretching.

Lily stifled laughter at the idea of James as a lingerie model. 'I'm not going to comment on that, James.'

Hagrid clicked the shutter of the camera and put it back in his hut. 'Are yeh stayin' fer dinner?' he asked as he came back to the Potters.

'If Albus doesn't mind, I suppose that's fine.' Lily said, looking at James who was giving Harry to Hagrid. 'Was he getting too heavy for you?'

He grinned. 'Nope.' James lunged for Lily and chucked her over his shoulder. She screamed in mock terror and flailed her arms. He ran across the grounds to the big doors that opened to admit them.

'Potter, let me down!' She said in a terse voice as they entered the foyer.

'I rather like you like this. Helpless, screaming...' James trailed off and eased her to the ground.

Lily kicked his shins in a way that she would consider playful, but obviously, hurt James more than she thought. He fell to the floor and rolled on his back, holding his legs. She crouched down to see if he was badly injured and James opened his eyes. He grabbed her hand and made her fall over so she landed on his chest. James used her surprise at his faking pain to kiss her.

'Twenty points from Gryffindor for having such stupid former members.'

Lily gasped and looked up at Severus Snape, in all his greasy glory. He sneered at them, a newer model of his smirk he had used constantly when he was a student and turned back to the Gryffindor third year still spluttering out of outrage.

'I can't believe Dumbledore gave you a job!' Lily said, jumping to her feet. She had applied for a position at Hogwarts and been rejected, being told that there were no openings.

'I guess I am just a better teacher than you.' Snape told her, preparing to move past them.

She put a hand on his shoulder, inwardly grimacing at having to touch him. 'I could teach Potions just as well as you can. Except,' Lily drew herself up to her full height. 'I wouldn't need to keep the students terrified to get them to act properly.'

'How did you--,' he began.

'Ah, James and Lily Potter. I am so glad you could make it. I see you have found our new Potions Master.' Dumbledore cut across all conversation, his calm voice making them stop bickering.

'Professor,' Lily said, smiling and letting go of Severus' robes. 'Good evening.'

'Shall I subtract more points from Gryffindor for almost hexing me into the next dimension... and for acting like a child?' Snape asked to no one in particular. In fact, everyone present thought he was talking to himself.

'Headmaster, may we stay for dinner?' James asked, picking himself off the floor finally.

'Of course, James. Severus, will you be joining us at the Great Hall or will you take to your room again?' Dumbledore asked the scowling man.

'I believe I will join you. The children would think that Mrs. Potter has taken over as Potions Mistress. We couldn't have that happen, could we?'

'Excellent.' Dumbledore clapped his hands together once and Hagrid pushed open the large doors. He still held on to Harry. Lily claimed her son again and smiled brightly at the giant, hairy man.

'Thank you, Hagrid.'

He blushed. 'No' a problem, Lily.'  
  
  
'Professor, I was wondering if I could talk to you about my affairs.'

James made a huge gasp and said in a very loud voice: 'Lily Emily Potter, have you been unfaithful?'

Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to the aging Headmaster who she had addressed first. 'I want to set up an "emergency" account where all my part time tutoring wages go,' here she shot a hateful look at Severus. 'I would give you a key to our joint account, to hold for Harry and seeing as you are the only one I really trust these days, I would like it if you held our life insurance.'

'I can see you are very worried about your safety, Lily. If it will give you peace of mind, I will willingly help you.' Dumbledore told her.

'Thank you very much, Albus. Oh, and there are a few heirlooms that I would like you to look after.' Lily sipped from the wine and smiled. 'It is the small things that catch you and I want everything to be perfect.'

'Lily...' James began, frowning.

'Don't worry, Potter. If you wife is paranoid it's probably because her husband can't protect her.' Snape turned his ever-present sneer into a strange parody of a smile.

'Don't worry, Snape. I'm sure Dumbledore won't fire you even though every time you take points away from other houses you touch yo--,'

Lily put a hand over her husband's mouth to stop him from finishing his sentence. 'James, you have a sick sense of humor.'

He leaned back in his chair. 'If I have a sick sense of humor, what on earth does Sirius have?'  
  


***

  
  
Ginny sat on a lounge suite that was covered in a sheet and dust. In her lap was a red and gold blanket and a photo album that she was flicking through slowly. Her daughter was next to her, only four and yet as kind as her father, as brave as her brother, as tricky as her "Uncle Sirius" and as intelligent as her mother. She pointed to a picture of James and asked, 'Who is that, mama?'

'That,' Ginny said, smiling. 'is a wonderful man who would have been your father if he hadn't died.' It was nice that she could talk about James without it hurting. She knew that James would have wanted her to be happy, and he would have wanted Remus and Harry to be happy as well. Ginny and Remus thought it best their daughter learnt about death as soon as she first experienced it. Unfortunately, it had been when her pet rabbit got loose and managed to find a way under the tires of Harry's motorbike.

'That's Harry's papa, isn't it?'

'Yes. I loved him.'

'More than my papa?' Her liquid brown eyes looked up at Ginny with childish innocence.

She bit her lip. 'Once I did.'

'Does papa know?'

'Yes.'

'Alright.' She hugged her mother and slid off the seat. 'Papa is lying on the rug in front of the fire. I think I'll go see if he wants to take me into the forest.'

Ginny nodded, mussing up Anna's hair. Remus would probably get up from his sleep to guide his daughter in the forest near the cottage, although he was exhausted from transforming. 'Don't be too disappointed if he doesn't though, monkey.'

'Yes, mama.' Anna kissed Ginny's cheek and flew down the stairs with the recklessness of youth.  
  
  
It was in the wee hours of the night when Ginny awoke, having fallen asleep looking through the dusty volumes of books. Remus was sitting on the arm of the couch, a grin spreading over his face as he noticed she was awake. He still had a wolfish air to him, but after so many years of knowing him, it did not bother her anymore.

'How long have you been watching me?' she asked sleepily, getting into a sitting position.

'Ages. Years. Decades.' Remus moved on to the actual couch.

Ginny stood up, remembering something. She dove behind the sofa and rummaged through the boxes. He heard her exclamation of discovery and then found a hat land in his lap.

'That is the hat I gave you for Christmas the first year I was in 1976.'

'Of course it is.' He put it on and cocked his head to the side. 'How do I look?'

'Wise. Why did you stop wearing it?'

'It kept telling me to stop hanging out with the Marauders.'

'Ah.' Ginny straddled his lap, her hands clasped behind his head. 'Did you visit the woods with Anna today?'

He sighed. 'Yes. She wanted to see the new baby unicorn. They, uh, were not too pleased to see me. Anna explained to them who I was and they accepted me. It was strange and, although I know that unicorns prefer small girls, they usually don't let themselves be persuaded by them. And, if she is the daughter of a werewolf...' Remus shrugged.

'You don't realize how wonderful you are, do you?' Ginny asked as she kissed the collarbone showing through the neck of his shirt. 'Werewolves may be classed as Dark Creatures, but there was a time when they were all good. Then, they were just magical creatures. You are like,' Ginny searched for the word she had seen many times. 'a white werewolf. Sacred. Well, you are to me. Anyway,' her fingers undid the buttons to access his chest. 'Anna has your blood. The unicorns believe her because she is the daughter of the white werewolf, a creature of a pure soul. And she is a girl. They would never trust you without her because you are a male.'

His eyes left her green ones that had been locked on his and traveled to her fingers that were running across his bare chest. 'You've read up on this, I see.'

'Three years last Tuesday.' Ginny laughed. 'Many of the texts are confusing, nothing more than speculation because of the mistrust of werewolves. But, the descriptions that I have gleamed from the books suit you too well.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Care to share them with me?'

'Hmm, well...the white werewolf must be one from an early age, if not birth,' saying that reminded Ginny of her fears of her own daughter's enslavement to the curse. She had not turned into a wolf yet, but it could be in the cards. 'and they must have a pure soul. No,' Ginny kissed him to stop him from protesting. 'I know you don't think you have a pure soul, considering what you did at and after school. You did those things because you had to.

'Finally, the white werewolf must be loyal, brave, intelligent and understanding.'

'I think you have the wrong person, Ginny.' Remus said softly, shifting under her in embarrassment. 

'Believe what you will, Remus. Dumbledore and I know differently.' She chuckled at his shocked expression. 'You don't think I wouldn't share my findings with my boss?'

He laughed and caressed her cheek. 'You really think I'm some sort of sacred creature?'

'Always have, Moony.'  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes**: I hate the next chapter. It made me cry. I think I'll have to re-write it. Yeah. Anyway, this is just continuality and stuff.

**Darth Flirt**: Yeah, like a Lord of the Rings one I did where all the good guys were bad ass punks and stuff and Sauron was just a cereal manufacturer looking for his ring that his PR guy, Gollum, used as a prize to perk up sales. Wait, this is just shameless plugging for my other story my best friend and I wrote. Hehe. I'd add my other chapter up but it's shit and I have to rewrite it, like I said. It's sad and pathetic and I don't think I have the emotions right. Plus, you guys want to know stuff, so I have to add that in.

**Iselin**: I'll have to add these to the other (shit) chapter I have written. Ellie does make another appearance and I bet you can't guess what she is. And, in my Remus back story Alexia will play a HUGE part (being the major plot line in herself). If you really, really, really want, I could make a story of a nice Alexia just for you. But you'd have to give me your email addy. I actually have a chapter floating around of a nice Alexia. It also includes a clay pig. Yay. I like little ornaments. 

**Tiger Lily**: Well, thanks. It is what Remus does in the how many years all his friends are from his life. A big undertaking since I want to make it darker and more plot driven than When the Past needs you. I am really happy with the first chapter, not as happy as with the second, but I'll rewrite that one too.

**liltrick89**: Yeah, Alexia being evil is like the opposite of a Mary Sue. She is an original character who turns out to be as evil as the evilest dude. Glad you love the story!

**Jen**: I know, I just like being a pain in the hole :D

**Thanks to** all those who read the story even if it goes from being fluffy to being plotty 


	24. The one where Lily meets Ginny

When the Past Needs You

_The one where Lily meets Ginny_  
  
  
**Authors Notes**: Hi. It's Pidgie here. I am so sorry for the wait but you have no idea how difficult it was to write this chapter. I kept ripping out my hair and screaming at the computer, wishing it would write itself like previous chapters.  
It was really hard because I didn't want it come to this, I had about four different ideas for the ending, but I had to have a tie in to some of the other hints of the ending I had. Finally, I came up with this and please don't hate me because that would just be the icing on the cake. LOL.  
I'm still not happy with some parts and they will probably stick out like a sore thumb. Everything seems so rushed and I took so long to write it! Kind of defeats the purpose, eh? Anyway, on with the story.  
  
  
  
James fell back into the chair, his face pale and sweating. The spell was sealed and so was his fate. Lily walked in with Harry, flanked by Sirius and Remus, her face composed. He stood wearily and took the one-year-old who was celebrating his birthday today from Lily.

'Was he much trouble?' James asked, holding the child close.

'No, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus kept explaining Quidditch and women him.' Lily shook her head, a smile playing on her features. 'And I caught Padfoot adding brandy to his apple juice!'

'Hey, the little fella deserves something a little stronger on his birthday!' Sirius said defensively.

'Oh, I agree. Maybe we should go double whiskey next time?' James grinned at the look on Lily's face, a mix between horror and humor.

She took Harry off him and rolled her eyes. 'You are going to give me a stomach ulcer, I know it.' Lily walked out of the room.

'So, is it all set?' Remus asked in a whisper.

'Yep. Down to her favorite band.' James looked over his shoulder at Peter who was looking through the small book collection on the coffee table. 'I think she really needs this. Lily has been really upset for quite a while...since Dumbledore told us of You-Know-Who's plans. If we have this party she should lighten up.'

'Trouble in paradise?' Sirius asked knowingly, flinging himself into the chair, making it go back a few meters.

'You have no idea. I'm going into the third week of sleeping on the couch.' James groaned.

'Third week? You haven't been laid in three weeks?' Sirius looked like he was going to faint. Remus on the other hand looked sick.

'Got it in one, Pads.' James bent and picked up one of Harry's toys from the floor, a ball, and threw it at Peter. 'How about you, Pete? How's married life treating you?'

'Oh...its, uh, fine.' He scratched his nose that was rather ratty.

'What are you four talking about?' Lily asked, returning from her trip to the kitchen to clean up the mess.

'Nothing.' All of them said at once.

'Why does that not inspire much confidence?'  
  


***

  
  
'Remus, you are going to be used one day, used by the fates as a pawn in this game. Make sure you don't waste time. Live your life, or you will feel that the day has come too soon.'

Ellie's parting words had haunted him all his life. He had made sure that he had done everything he wanted, well, once he had married Ginny of course since everything he had ever wanted had revolved around her from almost the moment he had first laid eyes on Lily. Remus had made friends, had children and now even had a grandchild to call his own. He would not call himself old, in the wizarding world, he was still a spring chicken, and he had aged gracefully.

Sirius and Janet tied the knot after three whole years of him begging her to get rid of the old stiff that had married her. It always amused Ginny and Remus to see them together. They were so completely made for each other it was scary. What the two did not know is that Sirius and Janet thought the same thing about them, from the way they said so much in a single smile to the way a fight can last the total of three seconds. When it dawned of Ginny that she and Remus worked better than James and Lily, it confused her and made her wonder what Dumbledore had seen to say that they were soul mates.

Harry and his wife, a vague girl who hardly ever showed her face in family affairs, were living in Godric's Hollow with their two children. Ginny had given it over to Harry on his wedding day, after crying for three days at the prospect of handing over the house. The home had so many memories; the only consolation was that at least Harry and Ally would let them visit any time.

Hermione and Andrew were living in luxury; their entire lives paid for by the sheer amount of tabloids the two had starred on. Everyone wanted to know more about their past lives, and they had books out on how to reach your other selves. It was quite funny to the inside circle of friends they had. They did not know the first thing about getting their other lives. It just came naturally to them. However, no one was complaining when they received expensive gifts from them at Christmas.

Anna was the Lupin heir. She was smart, funny, beautiful and a white werewolf to boot. Her persuasiveness that had proved itself when she was a child had grown. Lesath taught her everything there was to know about law and Anna had scored many rights for Dark Creatures such as werewolves that previously had been mere dreams. The prejudice towards them was slowly ebbing away and the attacks that had plagued the past were now rare and punished.

Remus had finally given up his job as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, preferring to spend the rest of his life with his beautiful wife. Ginny had resigned as well, handing over everything to the next generation. Having washed their hands clean of all responsibilities, other than friends and family, it was no surprise when Remus found himself woken up at an obscenely early time in the morning.

He walked down the stairs, mindful of the creaking one. The room was dark and, if he had been any younger, he would have sworn there were creatures lurking in there. The lights kindled as he stepped into the room and he took a sigh of relief as he saw how empty it was. Soon he had a cup of tea, some basic breakfast items and was sitting on the porch in his slippers and cotton pajamas.

Remus loved watching the sunrise. He remembered one anniversary when Ginny had woken him up just as the sun rose out of the hills so he could enjoy breakfast she had spent hours cooking looking at the golden orb heat the land. His life was perfect right now, it was shocking.

He heard footsteps behind him and assumed it was his wife. Why not, they were the only ones who could appreciate a sunrise in the strange backwater county. When he turned his head, however, he saw someone completely different.

Ellie stood there, her hands on her hips and her stance relaxed. Remus was not scared over the sight of Ellie, but the look of her. She was as young and as beautiful as she had been when she had left him. Her dark, long hair flowed down her robe, as black as the clothes she wore. Dark blue eyes that saw straight into the soul were looking at the sun as it struggled into the sky. She did not seem worried over her sudden reappearance.

'Nice to see you again, Remus. I'm afraid I can't stay long. I'm on duty right now. I think you know why I'm here.' She took a seat, stealing some of his toast.

'The fates are going to use me.' He frowned. 'I don't know what that means...'

'It means, Remus, my dear, that I am going to kill you.' Ellie's voice was casual as she said this, and took his silence as a good time to take a bite from the toast.

'You are going to kill me? What are you talking about?'

'Ginny needs some motivation to go back in time and save her older self.'

'Wha-Ellie-You're-Are you insane?' Remus spluttered.

'Of course not. I'm just doing a favor for the fates. I'm like the messenger to the gods. Pretty average stuff. Run around doing errands, killing people, giving notes...the pays not great but I'm immortal so yeah.' She shrugged.

'I thought you were my mate!'

'I was. I just had to guide you, make sure you lived to get back with Ginny.' Ellie wiped her mouth free of crumbs. 'Anything else, sweetie? I have to get this over with because she's going to wake up any moment now.'

Remus nodded, still shaken by all this, having thought Ellie was normal for more than half his life. 'I wish I was her soul mate, though. So I would be with her in the next life.'

'I guess they won't mind if they let me tell you this,' Ellie said, grinning. She took his shoulders in her hands and gave him a slight shake. 'You are her soul mate.'

'But-James!'

'James was just a good friend and they had to fall in love to have Harry. You, Remus, are her universe. That is why Ginny survived the attack from Voldemort. He didn't kill her very reason for being. He didn't kill you. Now, can you get into a good position so I can smite you?'

Remus moved over to a place free of furniture of plants. 'Are you sure I have to die?'

'Positive. In fact, that was an insult.' She brought out a caduceus, which Remus thought looked like a glorified wand, and waved it. 'I'm still getting used to this bloody thing. I want my wand back.'

A white cloud that looked like a puff of breath blew out from the caduceus and surrounded Remus. He felt his knees weaken, his arms loosen and all the tension leave his face. With a groan from his part, his body fell to the floor, stone cold and dead.

'Who are you-Remus!'

Ginny, who looked like rather ruffled from her sleep, knelt by Remus' form and checked him for life. When she found none, she moaned, her heart feeling like it had been broken, stomped on and put in a blender. Her life was so empty now, it seemed, and nothing would ever be the same again.

'Ginny, I'm sorry for your loss.' Ellie said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'However, this is neither the time nor the place to grieve. Please sit. We need to talk about things that you must do.'

She nodded, knowing that every little thing that was happening meant nothing in the end. Everything was useless now that Remus was dead. Her eyes were dry, though, and it was with a stony face that she sat down in the chair still warm from her lover's body.

'Who are you?' Ginny asked, her green eyes cold.

'I am Ellie. I have no last name so don't even ask. I killed Remus because you have a job to do.'

'Go back in time and save the world?' Her voice was sarcastic and rather caustic. 'And die whilst trying.'

'You were much quicker than Remus was, I'll give you that.' Ellie handed her a Time-Turner, one that was tiny and had several buttons. 'Press the red one to go back in time and tell Lily that the green one goes forward. I have preset the dates, so it will be perfect. You will have to Apparate there, though. Oh, and,' Ellie clicked her fingers and brought out a mirror from her robes. 'Now you look like Lily. Good luck.'

With that, she disappeared with a small 'pop'. Ginny pressed the red button and felt the familiar sensation of being dragged back through time.  
  
  
Lily was curled up in front of the fire, reading a book, sipping hot chocolate and keeping an eye of Harry's crib when Ginny Apparated in front of her. She jumped out of her seat, thinking that it was a Death Eater who had made its way into the house. Although that was not how the story went, it could still happen.

'Calm down. It's me. I'm an older version of you come back to save the day.' Now Ginny knew why she had sounded so sarcastic and bored. 'Voldemort is a few minutes away from murdering the Potters. You have to go forward in time.'

'Wait a minute if you are really me...what is James' favorite color?' Lily asked, hands on hips.

'The color of our eyes, except in robes where it is dark blue, and in socks when it is crimson red.' Ginny said succinctly. 'Can you save James too?'

Ginny looked up from the Time-Turner and shrugged. 'You can ask him if he wants to come along.'

Lily ran into the kitchen. James was there, reading the paper and humming a song he hated but could not get out of his head. 'Hey there, Pumpkin.' He said, putting down the newspaper.

'James, what would you do if I told you that you had to go into the future to avoid being killed by You-Know-Who?'

'I would tell you to lay off the medication. Why?'

'Because it's true.'

'Lily?'

'Look, Harry will be all right, we just have to go forward in time a few years. Can you do that for me?'

'I think I have been very supportive to you, Lily. But this goes over the line. We have to protect Harry, not just leave him here! Especially if He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is just around the corner as you say.' He stood up and hugged her. 'Peter wouldn't have betrayed us. I know you believe it, you've been told all about it and all that, but come on. If Alexia can love him, marry him, even bear his child, then I don't see how he can be as slippery as a snake. He's a Gryffindor, honey. He has his loyalty.'

'James Potter, you can be so naïve! What if...Alexia is in on it too? What if she is egging him on? We would be in very deep trouble if that were the case.'

'Dammit Lily, listen to me!' James' voice was only raised a tiny bit, but it was more than he had ever done before. 'I think it is Remus who is the betrayer. He is a Dark Creature, after all. It is in his genetics to be evil.'

'You are missing the point, James! Peter was getting all friendly-like with Snape. Snape is a Death Eater, I saw him take the mark on our honeymoon.'

'Do you have any idea how crazy this all sounds?'

'Almost as crazy as not getting out of this house that will turn into a death trap if we don't leave!'

'I am not leaving my son, my blood and flesh, here to be killed by that slimy bastard, Lily!'

'You stubborn man! Have it that way!' With that, she stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room where Ginny was pouring herself some of their scotch. 'Alright, come on. Save me, dammit.'

'Go hide under those books.' She demanded, sitting in the couch after tickling under Harry's chin. 'Oh and here, press the green button when you want to go back to our time. Apparate to Remus'. He is a good friend of ours.' Ginny threw the Time-Turner to Lily.

'Wow, haven't seen one of these in a while.'

'Good luck, Lils.'

'Thanks Ginny.'

There was a pounding on the door and everything in the house stopped, from the soft ticking of the clock on the mantle to the crackling of the flames in the hearth. James came into the lounge, still fuming over his fight with his wife and went to open the door.

There was no need. It was Voldemort.  
  
  
  
  
**Second Author's Notes**: Alrighty. That was the second last chapter in all it's crappy goodness. I will be writing James' alternate version (where he is reincarnated and Remus isn't Ginny's soul mate), padding to the story so basically...FLUFF...and Remus' background. Oh, and Iselin's Good Alexia story. Yay. Anyway, on to the reviews!

**Iselin**: Whoops, I kinda broke that "not speaking bad about my chapters" rule. Anyway, I hope the whole messenger to the gods thing was cool. I didn't know if it was too cliché-y, even though most of the stuff in Harry Potter is cliché in one way or another. Clay pigs rawk. I want one to put on my windowsill next to my dying plant (it's a White Lily or something. I feel evil.). At least I wouldn't have to feed the clay pig! Anna's attributes were a bit of a mistake. It should have said that she was as...etc. as they were at the same age. I doubt she can do a Patronus at that exact time :). Glad you like my characters! Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer!

**Darth Flirt**: You have to read Remus' background because everyone is evil. Even the doormat. He chews people's feet on the way out! Muhahahahahaha. The next chapter should have Voldemort and Alexia in it, and well, you know...they are the eviliest people in my story.

**Jen**: Thanks, hehe. Sorry it took so bloody long. I had something that starts with W and ends with Riter's Block.

**Tiger Lily**: If I measure out the dark stuff with plot it reaches a balance! Again, sorry it was so slow to be written.

**Adrilly**: I love writing Remus and Ginny fluff and will most likey write a ton of it to go on my website. If I ever get my ruddy banner off Luke (aww, Luke, you know I love ya!)

**Bluegirl18**: Hope this explained Harry's whole stuff. If I can be bothered (I rarely write about Harry since JK. Rowling does it all for me, lol) I'll write the romance between Ally and Harry. And OMG I didn't realize how many gosh darned OC I had in my story! Alexia, Porcia, Ellie, Ally, Janet, Andrew, Robert, Annabel, Anna...wowee.

**Thank you** to anyone who reads this. You guys rule. And if anyone can tell me who the 100th reviewer was, I'll give them a...life time supply of air. I should have done something special for it. Darn. Anyway. Thanks! 


	25. The one where Ginny meets a death curse

When the Past Needs You

_The one where Ginny meets the Death Curse_  
'Lily, it's him,' James said, mouth suddenly dry, 'I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I am so sorry.'

'Somehow I didn't want to be right.' Ginny told him, putting her arms around her first husband.

'What can we do? He is in our house, our home. Oh my gods! Harry!' He struggled in the embrace that was now holding him back from charging headfirst into the other room.

'Calm yourself, James.' She whispered. 'You-Know-Who is right in the living room.' He nearly escaped her grasp, but she held on tight. 'Sirius' blanket was not just a normal everyday blanket. It was chock full of spells. He will be hidden.'

'Great, so I am risking my son's life on a blanket!' He hissed back, but he did not leap to the rescue.

'Don't pout.'

He sighed. 'Lils, it feels like I don't know you any more. You are always distant and tonight has just been one crazy thing after another. Who are you? Are you even my wife any more?'

In spite of the tense situation they were in, Ginny had to fight hard not to smile. 'I'm sorry James. You are going through the same things I am and it must be affecting you. You never did lose your optimism.'

He let his fingers brush against her cheek before stopping. 'I think he missed Harry.'

They both heard his feet stamping up the stairs and took it as their signal to leave the kitchen. Ginny flew straight to the crib holding Harry, after checking the pile of untidy books for glowing eyes. James grabbed the sword Lily had given him their first Christmas together, perhaps out of the strength it gave him, perhaps because of the faint chance he could reflect a hex with the shiny surface.

'Oh Harry,' Ginny muttered, stroking the dark hair covering the babe's head. 'Remember your mother and your father.' She leant down, kissed her son softly on the forehead, and then stood squarely again.

'We have to get out of here.' James told her.

'There won't be time for that!'

'You're right...again!' He worried his lower lip with his teeth before straightening his spine and pulling out his wand. 'Lily, take Harry and go!' Her eyes flashed and James stopped her outcries. 'It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off--,'

Ginny shook her head, tears wetting her cheeks. James pointed to the door but they did not escape, as he wanted. The entire room went dark as a high pitched laugh filled the air, making their hair stand on head.

On numerous occasions in James' short career as an Auror-in-Training, he had heard tales from older, wiser, well-seasoned Aurors and their dealings with Dark Wizards. Obviously, the students all wanted to hear all about the confrontations with Death Eaters and even Voldemort himself. Any Auror, who had gone into the "lair of You-Know-Who himself" or to a "dark revel where I barely survived" said that no matter what he was laughing at, Voldemort had a cold, high laugh. It was so distinctive that many newspapers printed warnings about it.

Ginny paled to the point of looking like a ghost as Voldemort walked down the stairs. Power and darkness seemed to cling to him in the same way blot clots. James had to remember to tell himself to stand up tall and meet his enemy, rather than falling to his knees as his body so badly wanted.

'Avada Kedavra.' Voldemort said casually, as if he was saying nothing more important than "I'll have the chocolate cake."

She screamed, making the baby wake and start to cry. Voldemort stood in front of her and she knew she was dead. After all, had she not already seen all of this through Lily's eyes?  
Lily had seen as Voldemort walked down the stairs. She had looked on as James died, inwardly screaming until her head hurt. Ginny was screaming too, there was too much screaming going on for her liking. Even the baby, her baby, was crying out.

Now, she watched on as the Dark Lord prepared to kill Ginny. If she could not witness her own death, how on earth would she be able to go through with it?  
Ginny felt the searing pain suffuse her. Darkness and void overtook her vision and somewhere distant she felt her body hit the floor. There was such freedom now, she felt giddy with it. She was no longer of the earthly plane.  
Many years and miles away from that fateful curse, the person who was now Ginny awoke. The man who was now Remus was looking at her, a funny look on his face. They both looked exactly the same as the last time they had seen each other, down to the faint wrinkles just beginning to show around their eyes. She sat up, her heart pounding.

'I just had an awful dream.' Her words were said carefully, testing each word on her lips and tongue.

'That's odd. I had a wonderful dream. Except for the part where I died.' The-man-who-was-once-Remus told her, rubbing his temples. 'It was about me finding out we were soul mates. Strange.'

'Yes strange,' The-woman-who-was-once-Ginny said, nestling into his chest, 'as we both think we are soul mates.'

'Correction. Know.' He smiled. 'Now, what was your dream?'

'I was married to Marty and we had a son, but he was really our son. Then some evil wizard killed Marty and then moved on to me.'

'Do you think we are weird. You know, dreaming about death and all?'

'Not at all.'  
Lily sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. It was tattered, just like everything else in her life. Her husband was dead, her son was going to Muggles with altered memories, Sirius would go to jail, Remus would fall into a pit of despair...this was not how her life was supposed to be going.

Her bare feet stumbled on another stone and she cursed bitterly. That was what happened when you spent your time with friends like hers. She burst into tears again. Lily wanted her friends back. She wanted her husband back!

'My dear, you are nearly there.'

Lily raised her tear filled eyes to the person who was putting such a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'Who are you?'

'I am a friend. You are close.'

'Close to what? I don't want to go on.' Lily whined.

'Lily, see, it's just around the corner. Ask them if you can use their Floo. Now, go.' With one final push, the woman left.

Lily knocked on the door. After a moment of muffled swear words and a screech from a cat, a man opened the door. 'Hello.'

'Hello. May I please use your Floo?'

It must have been how pathetic Lily looked with her usually glowing hair hanging in lank strands, her face covered in ash and tears and the way her lower lip was still trembling as she said it. The man nodded and let her in. 'You know how to use it, of course?'

'Yes, I do. Thank you so much.' She grasped a handful of the powder and stood in the fireplace. 'Moony's House.'  
She had snuck out of the hearth in his lounge, barely noticing the smudges she left behind her. After trying to find the elusive werewolf, she had sighed exasperatedly and started back to the fireplace. He stood in the room, his back towards her.

'Remus?'

He spun around quickly.

She was aware of how ragged she looked and how his gaze seemed to be piercing through her. None of that mattered, Lily found out, as he hugged her tightly as if trying to decide if she was real or not. They were both going to find it very hard to leave.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Author's Note**: This is...odd. This is the end and I want to thank everybody who has helped me, who has read this and enjoyed this. I want to thank Luke, Sir Crig, numerous people who didn't mind that my eyes went out of focus when I was thinking about plots. I want to thank everything that has given me inspriration. There is just so much to say and I just can't say it. I should have like seven pages just thanking things, making comments...I just can't. If you are feeling sad about that, sorry. Soo...now I have a shitload of other stuff to write. I am sorry I didn't thank individual reviewers this time but I've finished.

I should have a celebration or something. Bring out the champagne. You're all invited. I'll get drunk and make out with all the wrong characters (i.e Ginny will bitch slap me) you guys will eat me out of house and home and set fire to my toilet. All in all, it sounds good. Thank you to all those people who have given this story a brief glance, been sucked in and read to the end. I love you guys!

Order of what I'm writing:

1. Remus Backstory (will write good Alexia story as well).

2. James Alternate ending

3. Ginny sitting (A new idea I have but I think it may be a little crap. Will write it anyway.

4. Anything else I said I would write.

Thank you again! 


	26. Final Author's Note

Last Author's Note

  
  
  
So, this is the end. I have a few corrections and stuff that I would like to make sure you guys all know of.

**About Anna**: According to _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, a human can't turn into a werewolf by being born. I would like to say that I interpet this as "Of course they don't turn into werewolves, they were born as them!". I may be way off, but hey, at least I have a good explanation.

**About James**: James knew that Peter was going to betray them, but he ended up being deluded. How on earth could Peter be the traitor if he has a family and a wife? Very easily, it would seem, but James didn't know that. Or maybe he just ignored it. It was far easier to blame a werewolf than blaming Peter. Also, according to the movie, he played Seeker, so I just went from that since it doesn't mention anything in the books.

**About Lily's shoes**: I am well aware of the fact that in earlier chapters where Lily is in the future, she has slippers on, yet when she is getting there, she has bare feet. A little error there. Also, I said that she Apparated there. I lied. LOL.

**About Harry**: Harry may or may not be an animagus. I didn't write it into the story because frankly, it didn't need it. I was playing around with idea of having him turn into a leopard or something, but I never got around to writing it in there. So, if you must know what Harry turns into, think huge, black, big, meat eating cat. That's the best advice I can give you, lol.

**About Remus' past**: Check it out, the first chapter is up and I'm well into my second.

**Oh**: I'm writing the craziest story about what would happen if Hogwarts (1975) met my best friend and I. It is just like I would tell it if I was speaking. Just thought you ought to know! Plug, plug, plug, LOL.

Ok, I think that's it from the loose ends. I really want to thank all my reviewers, especially those who have been here from almost the start. You guys rock. You all do. Thank you all so much! 


End file.
